The Girl with the Umbreon
by CrystleIceFire
Summary: Skylar a fifteen year old girl with an Umbreon travels to Sinnoh to start her adventure as a Pokeathlete, meanwhile Paul, struggles to be the best he can be. What happens when there paths collide?
1. The Girl with the Umbreon

Enemies or...friends?

Chapter 1- Skylar?

Skylar's P.O.V.

I stood by myself with my only pokemon, my Umbreon, NightShade was sitting by my feet, we were both staring out into the vast lengths of ocean water that seemed to go on forever as the moonlight made a small streak in the water. I was fifteen years old and just moving from my home in Kanto to the region were my mother lived, Sinnoh, I had never new my mom, and I never really wanted too...

"Young Lass, I suggest you head to bed soon, you are arriving tomorrow..." The ship captain reminded me, I shrugged and muttered "Whatever." But headed down below to my cabin anyway. I changed from my usual attire, a black skin tight shirt with bright yellow pokeball designs all over it, a black jacket that had yellow stripes running down my arm. And I threw off my navy blue jeans, which had rips in it, and replaced them with a simple blue shorts with a yellow tank top. I took out my very messy ponytail and brushed it down, I also washed my heavily layered eyeshadow, and took off my black and yellow sneakers and socks.

I laid down in my bed, my Umbreon curled into a ball by my side...

The Next Morning

My alarm clock started beeping, I slammed my fist on the clock, making it short-circut. I growled crankily, I hated not sleeping...My Umbreon stretched and yawned lazily. I quickly changed into my usual attire, I brushed my golden blonde hair and put it up in a high messy ponytail. I quickly stuffed everything I owned into my bag,completely unorgainized. I put Umbreon's pokeball into my belt, Umbreon trailed at my heels as we walked into the bright sun, its red eyes squinted in the suns harsh rays. I quickly shaded my eyes from the sun, I hissed impatiently as I saw an island appear in front of the ship. I sighed,as passengers lined up to dock the ship.

I rolled my eyes and stood in line, NightShade climbed onto my shoulder, as to not get lost as the area soon became crowded. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes best I could. The ship docked and people began rushing past me, not bothering to wait in line like civilized people. I scowled in annoyance. I received a map from someone, I decided to head towards Sandgem city, NightShade leapt from my shoulder and followed me into some grass. I was trying to figure how to get there when I noticed NightShade perk its ears up with interest and its eyes narrow as something appeared from the grass. I stopped and turned as a wild pigey appeared, and it did not look happy to see me. I glared at the small pokemon, I had no idea how to fight, but yet I was not doing to let some wild chicken show me up.

The pigey let out a frustrated cry as it charged at NightShade. It hit NightShade, sending her skidding back a little. She growled feircely. The pigey seemed to be afraid and backed off somewhat. (Move:Growl)

"NightShade, use Tackle." I said as I learned, I knew the basics of pokemon at least. NightShade ran and slammed into the pigey, it sqawked, flapping its wings to maintain balance, it ran towards NightShade in the same pattern as it had before.

"NightShade, dodge." I commanded, and just before it hit, she nimbly moved to the side. The Pigey glared and jumped into the air, flapping its wings at NightShade, causing clouds of dust to swarm around NightShade, hurting her eyes, she forced her eyes shut as it stung her eyes. (Move: Sand-Attack)

"NightShade, use your ears, avoid attacks." I said, trying to wave away some dust. Soon the dust cleared, NightShade blinked her eyes open, somewhat painfully. Just as the Pigey struck her again. I growled with frustration.

"NightShade, use tackle." I ordered, it ran and slammed into the pigey, but it still had some fight left in it, it ran towards NightShade once more.

"Defense Curl, quick!" I said, Umbreon jumped, curling itself into a tight ball, protecting most limbs, as the pidgey struck NightShade bounced like a ball, before uncurling, it stood from its belly and waited for my command, "Lets finish this, tackle!" She narrowed her eyes, and ran towards the pidgey, gaining speed as she slammed into the chicken like pokemon, it fell, limp on the ground. We had won.

"Great job NightShade! Now lets get you to a pokecenter before dark." I said, noticing our first battle had taken longer than we had thought.

Later that night

"Alright, here's your Umbreon back, it was very well behaved." Nurse Joy joyfully said handing me NightShade, who looked well rested and better. I checked into a room, changed into my pajamas, and fell asleep after the long battle.

I groaned as the sun's bright rays woke me up from my sleep the next day...I quickly slammed the curtains shut, but it was no good, I was wide awake now...

I got dressed, got my bag, and NightShade lazily slumped on my shoulder as I checked out of the Pokecenter.

I was so tired, but continued anyways, I came to this region to do one thing, and one thing only. Become a top Pokeathlete, the first compotition was being held in Hearthrome city, and if I didn't get there, I'd have to wait another week for the next one. And Umbreon's agility training would go to waste, you see she would mainly compete in Agility Trials, an event where the pokemon races against the clock across a complex course, and whoever gets the fastest time, wins.

I sighed as NightShade followed by my heels as I tried my best to dycher the map. Even though I was going to be a Pokeathlete, I still wanted my pokemon to be good battlers, I didn't want to look weak if all I knew what to do was Pokeathlon...

Soon I found myself in the absoulte nowhere...urhg, I wasn't paying attention and got lost...Yay. And if it could get any worse, this place went on for miles of wheat fields, it reached my shoulders, I could barely see, who in the right mind would be here! I'll NEVER get out of here in time for the Pokeathlon! I growled as NightShade romped through the think wheat playfully.

I sighed and tried my best to keep it up with it, but eventually losing it, I ran faster until I came to a clearing, where the wheat was much shorter, only coming up to my knees.

I breathed for air, placing my hands on my knees as I bent over. I looked up slightly, to see Umbreon having a glare contest with some Elekid. Great, I always knew she would be great at making enemies...

"ELEKID, Get back here RIGHT NOW!" I cold voice snarled. The Elekid glared at NightShade still.

"Hey NightShade! What were you thinking, running off into the field like that! You could've gotten lost!" I scolded, but she continue her harsh glaring.

"I don't have any idea, why as to you would disobey me while we're training! And to make enemies with a stupid Umbreon!" The boy hissed.

"Hey, Take that back! NightShade is NOT stupid! If anyone its your Elekid, disobeying you during training!" I yelled, turning my attention to the boy, I noticed he was quite handsome. His purple hair, hung in his face, his eyes, cold and mean, a snarl on his face, which later turned to a smirk. He was tall and broad, but that didn't mean I wouldn't like him.

"Whatever, now if you excuse me, I have to get back to training!" He said walking over to his Elekid.

"Fine, NightShade and I have to train too ya know!" I hissed. Walking towards NightShade.

Paul's P.O.V.

As I was yelling at Elekid, I noticed a girl. She was fairly good looking, built like an athlete, tall, long arms and legs. Not exactly skinny, but definetly not fat. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a mess of a ponytail, she had a small tan, she looked like a fiesty girl, she wore a lot of black too, and her glare was almost as mean as mine.

Hmmm, a trainer. And come to think of it, her Umbreon seemed to have the same personality, fierce and competitive, with plenty of attitude. Her Umbreon started at me and let out a growl. Her Umbreon was about the size of a large cat, and Elekid was a little smaller than a bear cub.

"NightShade, enough." She said. Umbreon, or NightShade gave me a warning glare before slowly backing up to her trainer's feet. Still locking eyes with me.

She followed me to an area with some trees, just big enough to practice moves on. She went towards the far end, away from me. As I went away from her.

"Elekid! Use Thunderbolt!" I commanded. He whirled his arms to build electricity. "Ele...kid!" He shouted as he realeased the powerful attack, the ground trembled so hard from the impact that the girl lost her balance and fell over, her Umbreon bending its knees to stay steadied. I rolled my eyes, pathetic.

She shakily got up. "Alright Umbreon use Tackle!" She commanded, it ran and collided with the tree with great force. Tackle...she must be a beginner trainer.

"Elekid, Thunderbolt, again!" I ordered, once again with a cry a lighting stuck the ground, but it got directed to the the tree near the girl, the girl, not realizing what was happening, gasped and fell to the ground as the earth rumbled again. I silently cursed, out of revenge and anger, Elekid purposely directed the bolt.

I watched as Umbreon's yellow circle's and red eye's glowed with determination. She ran towards the tree, now threating to fall on the girl. "Um..." It shouted as it leapt into the air, its right paw enlarged with dark and purple energy, it slashed at the tree, breaking it into small enough peices just small enough to minimize the damage."Breon..." It finished, landing gracefully at her trainers body. It learned Shadow Claw, it couldn't be that old, it wasn't supposed to learn shadow claw for awhile.

The girl threw her arms out to block her face, as many of peices of the tree tumbled to the ground around her. Lucky.

I glared at Elekid,but walked towards the girl. At my presence her Umbreon stood over her body defensivly. Growling fiercly.

"(Hey, watch it you! You almost hurt Skylar!)" NightShade hissed at Elekid. "(Well she wouldn't have gotten hurt if she would've had the sense to get out of the way!" Elekid growled, once again the two pokemon were inches apart, glaring and snarling. I watched as the Umbreon and Elekid continued to snarl and glare at each other, almost argumently.

I extended my hand to her, but she shot me a death glare and stood up, brushing the pieces of wood and debri from her. I glared at her.

"Watch it girly, next time Elekid won't miss." I warned, she only glared harder. "Whatever, NightShade, we're leaving." She hissed, Umbreon stuck its tounge out at Elekid before following her trainers heels into the tall wheat.

"Hey, wait! You can't just leave!" I yelled following her. "Of course I can, watch." She snarled picking up her pace. "Stupid girl, I said wait!" I shouted but followed her.

She picked up her pace, her Umbreon leaping to get a better look of the field. I followed her until she let out an annoyed groan. She took out a map.

"What kind of idiot can't read a map?" I hissed, she turned around angerily. "Its the stupid map, its too confusing!" She snarled, crincling the map with her fist.

"If your looking for a Pokecentre its straight that way. Come on Elekid, we're done training." I said as we went ahead of the girl, she followed.

When we arrived, I saw Umbreon and Elekid snarl at each other once more as we checked in, her room was just across from mine, perfect. We entered, having to forcefully drag our pokemon into the seprate rooms.

Once inside I changed into a T-shirt and shorts, put Elekid back into its pokeball and slept for tommarrow, hoping I wouldnt have any more encounters with that girl. I would eventually face her in battle, when she was a worthy opponent that is.


	2. Houndor

Chapter 2- Houndor

Paul's P.O.V.

I woke up, early as usual for training. I quickly took a shower, put on some fresh clothes, ate a brief breakfast and went down to the main lobby of the Pokecentre.

I watched the news for a bit, but I kept wondering about that girl.

Skylar's P.O.V.

I hissed as something grabbed my hand, that was hanging down from the bed and began trying to pull me off of the bed. I shoved my head under the pillow, cursing at whatever it was and warning it let me be, but no, it did not stop pulling me. And before I realized it I fell on the floor.

"Damn it!" I cursed, rubbing my eyes. I turned to find NightShade had pulled me from my sleep. Under different curcumstances I would've been so mad, but my Umbreon was about as lazy and sleep loving as I was, and _never _got up this early. So I knew it needed to be somewhere. I wetted and brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, put on fresh clothes, made sure I had everything and I at least looked somewhat decent, NightShade hastily scratched at the door like a dog wanting inside a home. I growled and opened the door following her as she led me to the lobby.

"This had better be important." I mumbled to myself as NightShade took the steps three at a time with nimble leaps.

"Hello there, good morning." Joy greeted as she saw me, I returned the greet, still following NightShade.

I turned back around to find NightShade had once again found that purple haired boys' Elekid, they were snarling at each other, once again.

"NightShade, you ogt me up at freakin' six o'clock...for _this_..." I hissed, it called its name as if apologizing but not caring. I sighed and picked her up. She struggled against my grip and bared her fangs at Elekid as I checked out of the Pokecentre.

"You bite me and you don't eat." I warned as she looked ready to do so as I resricted her from Elekid. Do they have leashes for Pokemon? One would be great help as of now.

I out down a bowl filled with Pokefood, she hate like an animal, I bet she didn't even bother to taste it, just inhailed it. I gave her some water and considered putting her in her pokeball, for her that was like her worst nightmare, being in that capsual. I held the ball over thinking it. She would no doubt try to fight that Elekid, and then I would never get to the Pokeathleon.

I sighed, "NightShade...return." I called, pressing the button, it shot out a red beam that ungulfed her, and retreated back into the ball. I stuck into my belt and began walking towards my next destination, Jublife City. I was getting quite bored by the time some kid ran out of nowhere and started talking to me.

"Hey! You have a pokeball, you must be a trainer!" He said so fast I had a hard time understanding him.

"Excuse me?" I said. He shook his head, "Nevermind, lets battle!" He said, before I could explain to him that I was in a hurry this weird green thing popped out of his pokeball.

I squinted at it, reaching for that device the Professer gave me. It scanned it and a picture of it popped up with a bunch of information. (Note, my info on pokemon is not accurate.)

_"Budew, the bud pokemon. When cornered it realises powder to immobilize the enemy, making a quick get a way." _It said in this weird robotic voice. I flipped it shut and out it back, and reached for NightShade's pokeball, but it started shaking and wobbling and she appeared out of red like before me, growling. She had realised herself.

"Alright, you seem ready NightShade. Tackle, go!" I commanded, as she took off at a run. "Quick, Budew dodge!" The boy commanded, it jumped high over NightShade, making her skid to a stop.

"Alright Budew, Poision Powder!" He called, the small bud on its head opened up, and purple powder sprinkled all over, NightShade started coughing violently and its seemed to get weaker as time passed.

"NightShade, use Shadow Claw!" I called, she shook off some of the dust and ran, jumping into the air at a great high, doing a frontflip as its claw extended and glowed with dark aura, she plummeted to the ground, hitting directly on Budew. It yelped, it had an enormous scratch mark across its body.

It shook it off momentarily, but I knew it was struggling. "Quick, use Sleep Powder!" His master called. Once again its bud opened, but green dust blew out.

"NightShade jump out of it!" I called, it jumped it was almost out, but suddenly she closed her eyes as she was in the air, letting out a soft. "Um...breon." As it fell, completely asleep towards the ground,landing in an awkward postion on the grass. My eyes went wide.

"NightShade, wake up!" I pleaded, but she did not move, and Budew was getting ready to strike, "NightShade, wake up please!" I begged. Her eyes twitched a bit.

"NightShade, you have to wake up! Come on, please!" I shouted loudly. Her eyes blinked open, "Get up, quick!" I called, she shakily stood, but it was to late, the Budew realised a tree full of razor like leaves. (Move: Razor Leaf.) I watched in horror as NightShade dropped, limp to the ground, defeated.

I ran to her and scooped her up, "It's alright NightShade, you did good." I said, before it was engulfed in red light and retreated back into its red capsule.

The boy praised his budew and ran over to me. "Hey, you're pretty good. Maybe when you get better we could have a match!" He said all to excitedly.

"Alright kid, but I really gotta go. I'll see you around." I said before taking off again, in a matter of hours we arrived in Jublife, I quickly healed NightShade. It was still noon, so I decided if I'm gonna be a Pokeathlete I might as well compete in more than one division, and that ment more pokemon.

I came to some tall grass, I knew they liked to hide in there sometimes and began walking through, nothing came up until I spotted something black, like a dog dash out from a nearby tree, it looked tough and it was deffinetly looking for a fight. I took out my device again.

_"Houndor, the fire hound pokemon. It's feirce glares mimimizes foe's attacks." _It read out to me. I set NightShade on the ground.

"NightShade use your Shadow Claw!" I called as it ran and leapt did a graceful frontflip as her paw began to enlarge and glow witht he dark but powerful aura.

It growled and open up its mouth, sending small flames flying to NightShade, who lost her focus and landed on the ground. (Move:Ember)

"NightShade use Tackle." I said. They both sprinted forward, gaining speed as they collided with each other, on the force of impact they both slid back a few yards.

The Houndor was shaking a bit now, they both had multiple scratches, and I didn't want to take the risk of it fainting.

I grabbed an empty pokeball, I pressed the small button and it enlarged, I threw it. " Go pokeball!" I said as it bounced off the ground, absorbing Houndor's essence as it wobbled, my heart thumped slowly but loudly as it wobbled once...twice...three times. And then it faded dark before returning to its origanal color.

I picked the ball up, "Alright, your new name is SkullBasher, M'kay?" I said putting it with NightShade's Pokeball and heading off to Jublife to crash for the day.


	3. World of Legends

Chapter 3- World of Legends

Skylar's P.O.V.

So I actually woke up early this morning, and my body was seriously regreting it, I felt like collapsing on the street or something. I felt heavy and tired, now, why is it that people wake up early?

But I decided before I head on to Floraroma town I'd better get some stuff from their shop. I entered through the sliding doors, there was an annoying ding and a little to peppy counter guy popped up from the other side of the counter.

"Hello there miss, what can I interest you in?" He asked, I looked quizically at him, but I bought some pokeballs, and a few potions, and if I had to meet any other bug catcher people, some full heals. I shoved them into my bag and left with a soft thanks, I continued walking down the titled street, looking for nothing in pecitular, when I noticed another shop, a book shop. I stared at it, but decided to go in anyway, dozens of books piled in every corner, book shelves that looked about ready to explode from the number of books, all looked old, all had dust on them, I questioned why on earth I'd bother to go into a store like this. An old man spotted me and began telling me on the books they offered.

"Alright missy, here is the books on pokemon breeding, over this way is the books on specific types or species of pokemon, over there is the pokemon cookbooks, and over yonder is legendary pokemon books." He finished pointing the the only almost bare shelf in the back. I walked over to the back, dragging my hands on several books, caking my hand with dust. NightShade had lept of my shoulder and was sniffing the books intently, that is until she got a nose full of dust and shook her had as she sneezing, the book shelve rattled and down came an even older looking book. I coughed and waved my hand, trying to clear the dust cloud. Once cleared, I realized the book had fallen on NightShade, who was sneezing like crazy, I carefully remove the book.

"NightShade, these books are old, you have to be careful with them." I warned, ruffling her fur on her head, I flipped the book, "Pokemon of Legends." I began flipping through the pages, the color faded and the print hardly readable, Entei the Volcanic pokemon, Suicune the pokemon of Water, Raikou the pokemon of Thunder, and so many more. I carried it, but I decided it might be a good idea to look at other books, I ment over to the types and specifics and found a book on the 'Dark' types, my favorite type, so I staked that one atop the other, and looked a cooking, it showed edible plants and herbs not only for pokemon, but humans too, it also showed great looking recipes and waht they're proven to do. I figured three books was enough so I set them on the glass counter where the old man's wife was.

She filed through the books, ringing them up, until she came to the lengendary one, "Oh deary, are you sure? Look at this, its faded, you can hardly read it, and the pages are falling out." She said, I nodded anyway, she sighed, "Well, if you insist, but I won't charge for it, this book has been sitting there for ages, nobody wanted it." She answered, I was about to refuse, but she stopped me. I sighed and out the books gently into my bag. I breifly looked at my map, in Hearthrome town they're be a train that could take my to Veilstone. But to get here I'd have to get through Floraroma town.

I sighed, looking at my black and yellow poketech, I had better get packing or I wasn't going to get there on time.

Paul's P.O.V.

As I walked out of Jubilife I saw that girl, she had books with her. And then I spotted her second pokeball, she was getting stronger, but still not worthy enough to be my opponent. I had my hands in my pockets as I made my way to Floraroma town. I saw some to eager to battle kids, they looked weak so I shoved them away, my pokemon are not going to waste they're energy on weakling trainers. I could only wonder what her second pokemon was, she didn't look like the type to pick girly pokemon like a jigglypuff or anything pink for that matter. And jugding by her umbreon, I'd guess it was something black. Soon I was greated by the good smelling town of Floraroma, honey and flowers. And these guys in back with a red R on them were everywhere. But iy wasn't my buisness, so therfore I can just go on with my life like I never saw them. But as soon as I tried crossing the creek two guys stopped me.

"Hey buddy, no one gets through, boss's orders." He said. "Let me through, I have better stuff to do than wait for your circus group to move." I said, trying to push past them.

"Hey, if you really want through your going to half to tag battle us." The other impleid. I had no one to battle with...

"Hey you!" A loud, tomboyish femine voice hissed, I gulped but turned to see that girl again. Great...

"Can't you just leave me alone." I hiss, "Then stop stalking me!" She hissed. "Me, stalking you? You're the one who's following me!" I shout, "As if!" She yelled. The black guys turned to us.

"Hey! Only we are permitted to cause trouble here!" One would say. "Well now you do have trouble, let me through!" She insisted. "Slow down babe, if you want through, you're gonna have to team up with purple hair over here." The other said. She looked at me. "No way! And don't call me babe!" She yelled.

"Alright then Sweet cheeks." He teased. She hissed, and her Umbreon started glowing menacingly. She looked at me again, debating. "Alright, whoever you are, if you want out, you're gonna battle'em with me, got it?" She said, "Fine." I said.

"Alrighty then." The said, we made some space for the battle. "Go Glameow!" One grunt yelled, out he sent a gray and white cat looking pokemon, it meowed its name, the girl made a face of disgust. "Alright Zubat I choose you." the other said, as the blue and purple batlike creature descended from its pokeball.

"Houndor, come on out!" The girl said, as the large dog fire/dark type pokemon came out from its ball. "Alright Turtwig, stand for battle!" I said as my leaf pokemon entered the battle area.

"Glameow, use shadow claw!" The grunt ordered, it lept into the air as it paw enlarged. She watched it descend, "Alright Houndor, dodge." She said as calmly as possible. He leapt out of the way. "Ember now." She commanded, "Hound...or!" It said as flames came from its mouth as it scorched the recovering Glameow.

"My turn, Zubat use sonicboom!" He commanded as Zubat screeched, unleashing waves of power. "Turtwig, use Razor leaf!" I shouted, "Tur...twig!" It yelped as it shot out multiple leaves, slicing the waves into nothing, but the Zubat dodged the leaves narrowly. I silently cursed.

"Alright Glameow use Shadow claw one more time!" The female Grunt commanded, it meowed, almost tauntingly, as it performed the attack again.

"Quick, jump and bite her!" The girl commanded. (Move:Bite) Her Houndor let out a growl as it lept into the air, opening its sharpened teeth, since he was young they weren't very leathal, but they could do damage, especailly when used stratigically, as of now, the Houndor dug its teeth into the Glameow's arm that was using the shadow claw, the power faded as she yelped and was tossed into the ground.

"Glameow!" its trainer cried as the Glameow struggled to get up, "Our turn Turtwig, use Energy ball, and this time, don't miss!" I snarled, the turtwig let out a confident cry as a green ball of natural aura formed, he sent the ball flying towards the unsuspecting Zubat, and got a direct hit, the Zubat screeched as it fell to the ground, limp and unmoving.

The girl was also finished with the female grunts Glameow. "Aright Twerps, that was just a test, now for the real deal, Seviper show these twerps to the pokecenter." The girl said, throwing out another pokeball as the large snake like pokemon appeared. The girl scanned the pokemon with her pokedex before reaching for a pokeball. "Houndor, good job bud, you deserve a rest." She said as it yelped happily before returning to the capsule, I almost scoffed, really, one battle and she returns it...

"Alright NightShade, come on out!" She said throwing a ball and the red-eyed catlike pokemon emerged. "Ummmmm-breon!"

I returned Turtwig and released out Elekid. While the other grunt released a Bellsprout. "Elekid, Thunderpunch now!" I commanded, "Ele-" He started swinging his arm as it charged with electrical energy, "Kid!" He finished, smacking the Bellsprout, sending it flying back.

"Seviper, Poision Jab!" The female grunt ordered. Her Seviper's tail blade glowed with purple radiation, poision. "Be careful of the tail NightShade, use Tail whip." She said, her Umbreon, swung its tail around and around, with a taunting look on its face, this infuriated the Seviper, but it lost focus and missed and its tail sailed over the Umbreon's head.

"Come on Bellsprout use Vipe Whip!" The grunt ordered, two vines sprouted from who knows where and flew towards Elekid, "Elekid, Brick Break them now!" I ordered.

Elekid's hand glowed white with power as it slashed throught he vines, the Bellsprout cried painfully. "Bellsprout hang in there, use sleep spore!" The grunt yelled , this cotton like dust sprayed from the bellsprout, Elekid looked at it longingly, like it was beconing to him, and he sleeply closed his eyes. "Elekid, wake up!" I shouted. But it was no use, Elekid was deep into sleep.

I glanced towards the girls battle. The Seviper was currently squeezing the my 'partners' Umbreon, who was crying out in pain, struggling to breathe, meanwhile the trainer was begging the grunt to release its hold, but she would just laugh at the plea. Pathetic, pathetic to plea your enemy for mercy, pathetic to let you pokemon get caught in this position, pathetic to realize your pokemon obviously isn't strong enough to hold off a Seviper...

Then I was suprised, because the Umbreon actually broke free of the hold, by using Shadow claw, which also tore a huge gash into the Seviper, making it hiss in pain.

"Return Elekid, you were pathetic." I snarled as it lay asleep, and I brought out Turtwig once again.

"Turtwig, finish him! Razor leaf now." I snarled, Turtwig roared and shot out multiple leafs that where sharp enough to kill, the bellsprout fell, limp to the ground as the impact struck.

"Alright, NightShade, finish it off with Tackle!" She ordered as her Umbreon slammed into the Seviper, falling limp as it struck. Her Umbreon ran to her triumphtly. She hugged her Umbreon as she returned it.

"Alright twerps, we'll let you pass, but next time we meet, don't expect anything." They growled before stomping off somewhere.

The girl ran towards me. "...Uhhh, good job...I guess-" She hesitated, "Paul, and I don't need your thanks." I hissed. "Fine, I wasn't asking for your rude remarks, but fine." She snapped, her deathly glare returning.

I sighed, "Alright girly, now that we understand each other, I can move on as can you, away from me." I stated, "Arg, my name is Skylar! And don't you forget it. And I need to get to Eterna, so I am going this way, you can go that way." She hissed, pointing behind her.

"No, you go that way, I have a gym battle in Eterna." I pressed. "No, I need to get to Veilstone this week for a Pokeathlelon! I _am_ going that way, whether you like it or not." She snarled, walking ahead of me. _A pokeathelte? I thought girls these days were only Coordinators or gym leaders, never pokeathletes...Skylar, an intruiging name for a girl..._ I let my thoughts envelope me, but when I turned to say something to her, she was gone, I sighed in relief, good, no annoying girl to bug me anymore. But why do I get this feeling that we'll meet again?


	4. Walking

Chapter 4- Traveling

Skylar's P.O.V.

Arg! Paul...I hate him, he is _so _annoying! I mean he thinks he all that, and invincible with his Pokemon, which he isn't of course, you have to lose a match _sometime_. I'm just glad we lost him, for now anyway. I know I'll have to meet again, because we are going to the same city. But I kept feeling like he was getting closer and kept looking behind me to make sure no one was there. I actually hated walking alone, I felt unable and uneasy, that's why I always made someone go with me, and particularly the reason why I always had at least one Pokemon out with me, for their senses were sharper then mine, and most definitely had better chances of winning in a battle.

And I felt good for the company, back home...I'd always have someone there for me, to keep me company and to talk to, even when I was homeschooled, yes, I never went to public school, and I never thought I needed too. I knew someday I was going to have to leave me father, so I wanted to spend every waking moment with him.

And know I couldn't, he was at least a million miles away, at home, going to work and coming home, to not see me. I missed him already, but I couldn't let it show, NightShade and SkullBasher where plenty good company for me.

I wonder what other pokemon I should get, maybe an electric type would be helpful, I hear Shinxs'evolve into Luxrays, those are pretty awesome. And Teddiursas'evolve into Ursurangs, and those look pretty powerful...

But I am new to the region, I should check out its Pokemon more before I pick...but there is just _so_ many.

I sigh, which seems to have turned into a habit ever since I got here. It was getting colder, which I thought was weird, so I dug out my black jacket with a yellow strip running down my sleeve side and pulled it on, it was a bit warmer, but I would have to make sure to buy a warmer jacket in case a pokeathleon was ever in Snowpoint city.

Soon the grass turned into stone, so I decided to ride my skateboard from here, its faster and clams my mind, I wasn't like a pro or anything, I just could ride on one, so I returned NightShade and hopped on, gaining speed with every stride of my leg.

Paul P.O.V.

I sighed with relief, or I guess it was relief. Anyway, I was alone, again. Just like I liked to be...most of the time anyway. I didn't bother releasing any Pokemon, what was the point of having them out if they aren't going to train, and then they'd get tired and whine. And it was a bit cold out, so I was thankful for my jacket.

Skylar,she wasn't a bad trainer, so far. Not the best, but she had potential. And her Pokemon showed great promise and strength, but she was training them wrong. They were fighting because they wanted to, and because it would make her proud of them, my Pokemon never decided things for themselves, I was in charge, no exceptions, they fought when I wanted them too and they battle because if they lost they would be declared weak.

And he definitely shouldn't be thinking of her, I mean she was sassy, overly confident at times, rude and a punk. She was so different from all other girls too, like Dawn. Dawn was happy and cheerful and Skylar was quiet and tough, Dawn was a cheerleader and a top coordinator. Skylar was a punk and a pokeathlete. Dawn was stubborn and head strong, Skylar knew her limits and sassy. He had a feeling they would get along very well, I mean Dawn loved the color pink, which Skylar probably wouldn't be caught dead in pink, black it seemed was her favorite. Dawn liked cheerful and cute looking Pokemon like Pachirus, Bunearys and Piplups, whereas Skylar seemed to like intimidating, dark Pokemon.

And me, well all I cared as that they were strong, of course they had to be, I mean who wants weak pokemon? Appearantly a lot of people do, 'cause everyone seems to have weaklings.

Especially Ash Ketchum.

His Rival, he was annoying, he was always caring for his Pokemon when he wasn't training or doing favors for someone else, or beating team rocket. He angered him so, worse then Skylar even, and yet he _had _beat him, once. And his Pokemon seemed strong and strong willed, he also seemed to be itching to fight me whenever I appeared. Though I was always seeking tough opponents or battles, he grew very tiresome to me.

As I walked I noticed the grass had long since over, turned into the paved roads of what could only be Eterna. Which was covered in green grass and forests alike, it was also native to many grass and bug type Pokemon, and occasionally normal type. But that didn't matter to me, I had strong Pokemon, winning Pokemon, and I would not lose.

I glanced at Skylar, great. She was here after all, I was kinda hoping she'd just pass right on through so I wouldn't have to bother with her anymore. But no such luck, she was with a young lady, she was pale, with gorgeous green hair, eyes and an elegant green dress, she seemed to be thanking her as her and her Chansey walked away as Skylar half smiled and continued on with her skateboard, of course she owned one, and knew how to ride it. I mean that's what punks do right?

And then the worst possible thing happened, Dawn, Brock and my least favorite Ash can barroling downt he street, the kid probably spotted Skylar's Umbreon, which was presently walking with her and wanted a challange. Great.

I strode over to them and an overly hyper Ash was trying to convince they obvious annoyed Skylar to battle him.

"Please battle with me! One battle!" He begged, she scowled and turned and started walking. "No thanks kid, I have better things to do than accept a battle from beggers." She snarled, she had zero tolerance for begging too.

"Awww come on!" He pleaded walking up to her, NightShade growled from its place on Skylar's shoulder, and Brock pulled Ash back a bit.

"Ash she doesn't want to battle, I'm sorry to bother you miss, we'll just be going." He said politely, there was a hint of flirtation in his tone, which made her glare to back off at him, he did. "Unless you would like to accompany me to a romantic dinner?" He asked, that didn't last long.

"No! Look I really have to go now." She hissed. "You don't have to be so rude!" Dawn snapped at her, this ignited a fury in Skylar's eyes.

"What! Look girly, no one tells me what to do, especially some snooty girl." She spat, her umbreon seemed to take distaste in her also.

"Snooty! Oh thats it!" Dawn huffed as she tried to charge at Skylar, who held her ground glaring at the girl with her arms crossed as she hopelessly tried to fight Brock to slug Skylar.

"Whatever, I really need to be going." She dismissed as she continued walking. "Why? Are you a Coordinator?" Dawn asked with sudden curiosity.

"Not on my lifetime hon, no I'm a pokeathlete, but I suppose you stuck up coordinators wouldn't like that." She sneered. Dawn looked shocked.

"Of course I know what that is! I'm not an airhead. I challenge you to a battle!" Dawn being her stubborn self insisted. "Wait! I wanted to battle!" Ash whined.

"Not now kid, Its me and this blunette here." Skylar dissmissed him, I felt the urge to slap my hand against my forehead. What is Skylar thinking? She has places to go.

I decided I would watch this.

Dawn went first, taking a seal covered poke-ball out of her poke belt. She tossed into the air, "Piplup, Spotlight!" She exclaimed in her overly cheery voice. Skylar looked over the Pokemon as it appeared surrounded by bubbles. "Pip, Pip lup" It said in a proud stance.

"Spotlight...Of course. NightShade go!" Skylar announced as her trademark red eyed Pokemon made its appearance, it growled menacingly as its yellow orbs pulsated. "An Umbreon huh." Dawn said as her pokedex checked her umbreon, as did Skylar but she made no comment.

"Piplup Bubblebeam go!" Dawn wasted no time, in a second the small penguin Pokemon was sending bubble waves towards NightShade. "NightShade Shadow Claw now!" Skylar commanded as the bubbles grew closer. The Umbreon charged, its claw expanded with dangerous energy, it slashed at the bubbles, causing them to recede back towards the unsuspecting piplup.

Both Dawn and Piplup shrieked as their own attacked barreled on Piplup. "Nice trick, but we're not done yet!" Dawn shouted. Skylar and her Umbreon wore matching sneers. "NightShade our turn, use Tackle!" And her Umbreon charged. "Good, Piplup use Drill Peck!" Dawn ordered, her Piplup's beak grew in size, I wasn't sure if it was indeed spinning, but it radiated power, Skylar realized what was happening a second to late because Piplup ran into the already charging NightShade, who bellowed in pain as the beak hit her. The Umbreon was clearly pained, but it refused to go down.

"Fine. Alright Umbreon, we've been practicing this, Shadow Ball now!" Skylar commanded, her Umbreon gave a nod, opening its mouth slightly it began charging energy, its yellow orbs glowing in sync, its red eyes closing, and its tail and ears rising as a ball of darkness grew. A mixture of purple and black. You could tell this was using up NightShade's energy, she must've just began teaching this move, because ones who have practiced it many times would've had this ball created in a second flat, this was taking up some time.

"Piplup jump and spin!" I new this was Dawn's signature defense, but I don't know how it works. "NightShade realese it!" Skylar shouted. "Piplup Drill Peck again!" I knew both pokemon wouldn't make it much longer. But in a last effort Skylar gave her umbreon another command, "Now quick, jump and use Shadow Claw!"

Both Pokemon up in the air, charging their powerful attacks, Piplup got some damage from the Shadow ball, but its drill peck absorbed most of it, only when it was blinded by the Shadow ball, Umbreon struck Piplup with Shadow Claw, now I know for sure this was her last resort attack combination.

Piplup's beak must've smashed into NightShade as well, because they tumbled toward the ground at the same time, evident that they both didn't have enough fight to carry on. Both trainers ran forward and caught their weak Pokemon. Skylar held NightShade the entire time, stroking its midnight fur as it weakly closed its eyes in defeat. Finally she thanked the Pokemon for its efforts and returned her.

Dawn also caught Piplup, it gave a weak cry as it closed its tired eyes, she hugged the Pokemon close to her and returned it after she thanked it.

"Alright Girly, time for round two." Skylar obviously wanted revenge, you could see it in her eyes. Dawn looked shocked for a moment, but reached for another seal covered pokeball. " Fine by me." Dawn said enlarging her ball. Skylar was the first to release her Pokemon onto the field. "Alright SkullBasher, give it your all." She said as the deadly devil Pokemon emerged from its capsule.

"A Houndor hmmm, Pacharisu Spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed as the somewhat adorable squirell pokemon emerged, Houdor bared its teeth as Pacharisu did a little dance that ingnited sparks from its electric cheeks.

Skylar checked her pokedex, "Cute." She snarled, though in no way did she sound sincere as she looked over the white Pokemon.

"Lets make this fast Pachrisu, Discharge go!" Dawn ordered, with some concentration her Pachrisu sent many electric blue sparks all over the field, surely a danger. "Hmm, Skull, use Ember now!" Skylar apparently abbreviated its name as it sent flickering flames into the sparks. Pachirsu dodged.

"Fine, looks like if you won't come out, I'm gonna hafta go in." Skylar decided. "Skull, careful of the lightning, Bite it now." Skylar shouted, the Houndor dashed into the sparks, twisting and turning, trying to dodge and yelping whenever one did hit him, but he kept going. Skylar gritted her teeth. But Pachrisu, who was sending more sparks into the sky to strike him, wasn't paying attention, and when it stopped the Houndor picked up its speed and bite into the squirrels furry flesh.

Dawn let out a screech "Pachrisu Spark!" She muttered. "Houndor release!" Skylar commanded. But it was too late. Pachrisu charged up a massive blue electric orb to surround her, shocking the poor Houndor senseless. Skylar gritted her teeth more. "Give no mercy Houndor use Ember!" She shouted in last resort. Pachrisu was worn out from all the energy it was giving off. But it didn't help when Houndor summoned more flame than expected instead of the tiny flames of an ember, Pachrisu was engulfed by a wave of what could only be a Flamethrower.

Just when I thought Houndor was gonna make it, they both collapsed at the same time, Pachrisu with its white fur now a scorched black, and Houndor with shinged and sparky fur that kept him twitching even as he lost consciousness. Once again both trainers ran towards their Pokemon, Skylar's proudness was evident on her face as she lifted up her Pokemon, even if the amount of electricity sparked them both. Both trainers were breathless.

"Draw!" Brock announced, they nodded as if they expected such a thing. They ran to the pokecentre to heal their Pokemon, turns out they both suffered injuries that would need at least a day to heal, Skylar sighed in defeat. Dawn's face and skin was smeared with ash from the flamethrower on her pachrisu and Skylar's hair had gone even more out of place with the electricity from the battle, she even twitched once in awhile from the amount of electricity running through her veins.

"You're pokemon are really strong you know." Dawn said between breaths. "Thanks, yours ain't to bad either girly." Skylar muttered. Dawn looked annoyed for a little bit, but deciding that it would be useless to fight again, she sighed. "I have a name you know." She breathed. "Ya, what?" Skylar asked. "Dawn, you?" Dawn introduced, Skylar nodded "Skylar."

Brock came up "And I'm Brock." He introduced, taking a hold of her hand despite the current of electricity, her smile instantly turned into a scowl as she pulled her hand away, "I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced as he stepped in front of Brock.

"Tell ya what Ash, if we meet again, I'll battle you." She challenged, "You're on." He said, Skylar eventually went to bed, as did Dawn, we couldn't blame them, they looked ready to pass out like their Pokemon. "Hey Paul!" Ash greeted me, he just now noticed I was in with them, I had watched their battle. But the reason, I didn't know. I had no interest in Skylar nor Dawn, and I had things to do.

But I stuck around anyway.


	5. Disaster Strikes

Chapter 5- Disaster Strikes

Skylar's P.O.V.

Once I woke up I did everything as quickly as I can, I wetted and brushed my hair, I didn't bother putting it into a ponytail until I got my pokemon, I was in too much of a rush. I brushed my teeth and threw on some clothes. A yellow long sleeved shirt with black designs on it. In cursive writing across my chest read: Dark. Plain and simple, of course it was referring towards the pokemon type, at the bottom there were more black designs and a pair of red eyes, possibly belonging to an Umbreon. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and my yellow and black DC shoes. I put a ponytail around my wrist, stuffed everything into my bag and descended down the stairs.

I took on the stairs two at a time, not caring if I fell or not, worse things have happened.

Once my feet were safety on the floor below the stairs I ran towards the counter which Nurse Joy was behind, and not thinning or caring what those people thought of me as I pushed them aside I started talking to Nurse Joy.

Paul's P.O.V.

I was currently in the lobby watching the Pokemon news when someone shouted, "Hey!"

I turned and saw, someone I was not surprised to see. And this was quite a scene. There were two people on the ground, groaning and shouting, they were at least eight teen. Both guys, big guys. And Skylar, doing what she does best, not thinking or caring had pushed them to the ground, but like I said, she didn't seem to mind at all, she was even ignoring the increasingly pissed off guys.

"Nurse Joy! I need to see you, can I have my Pokemon back? Are they okay?" She shot question after question. Nurse Joy was replying yes, but it took Skylar several times to hear it, and her hands were failing all over, so Nurse Joy grabbed her by the wrist and looked her in the eye and told her to calm down.

There was something different about her...

Then it hit me, and I don't know why and or how I paid so much attention to detail on this, but her eyes looked more natural, because she wasn't wearing any makeup, were as usually she would wear tons of mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow, but her eyes were their natural color. And another thing, her hair wasn't up like usual, it was down. This was the first time I'd seen her like this, but it makes her look my womanly, not so gothic.

She was in such a rush she didn't bother with it, but a tie for her hair was around her wrist. Her hair, which I'd never noticed before was shiny gold and went down the the middle of her back at its longest, she was fussing with in continusously, swirling it around her finger or pushing lose strands behind her ears.

But I could still here Nurse Joy. "Your Pokemon have recovered to the fullest. But this morning, you weren't there and they freaked out, they almost had to be treated again because they were hurting themselves trying to get out." She said.

"I'm sorry Nurse Joy." She apologized, her expression full of guilt.

"Sorry? Not to worry my dear, they eventually wore themselves out." She said as she lead her through the doors that lead to the recovery room.

Skylar's P.O.V.

I prepared myself for what horrible disaster of wreckage would await me, and I was right. They were both in separate rooms, Houndor was in a room with the water fossits going off because the entire room was aflame, everything, they're were scratch marks everywhere, bite marks. And Houndor was passed out in the middle of it all, chewing in his sleep on some cloth.

Now I really felt bad. "Nurse Joy, I don't know how I could replace all of this equipment..." I started. "No deary, trust me this is not the first time we've had accidents like this. As soon as they're out, we have backup equipment for this sort of dilemma." She reassured.

"Are you sure? I mean what happened?" I asked. "Well, once they woke up and you weren't there they started tearing up everything trying to get out, setting things aflame, slamming their bodies against the walls...It was chaos." She said. I bit my lip out of nervous habit.

"Eventually we were forced to go in their and give them knock out shots." She said. "She that cloth your pokemon it chewing on, he ripped that from the doctor's lab coat." She answered. My eyes went wide and I spun to look a her.

"What! Is everyone okay?" I asked, but it could've counted as shouting too, or demanding.

"Yes, yes. He was the weaker one, he was like a teddy bear compared to the other one." She said. Other one? What! She lead me to the other containment unit across the one we where at earlier.

"Oh...my...god." I breathed. If you thought the other room was bad, this one was absolutely horrendous.

Everything, and I mean _everything _was clawed, they're were holes, deep holes in the wall with purple rims around them which could've only been caused by a Shadow ball attack, the very deep claw marks with purple around them were no doubt caused by Shadow claw. The tile on the floor was cracked and torn up, every single piece of equipment was torn to pieces, sparks from chewed up electric wires occasionally sparked, the monitors from what used to be equipment was detached with wires sticking out from the bottom. The ceiling's plaster was loose and falling off, holes in it as well, even some wood beams no doubt holding the building together were visible or broken. Every window was cracked, even broken and blood stained slices of glass lay all over, in the hallway, in the room.

Blood and cloths lay all over the place, no doubt from those poor doctors trying to sedate NightShade, who was the cause of all this was evident, blood was matted all over her fur, her claws looked worn from use and were soaked in blood, her teeth which I could see do to her mouth being open was blood stained, as was most of her face, her eyes, which even though they were closed I knew they would be full of rage and hatred.

I covered my eyes with my hands, tears filled my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"N-Nurse J-Joy, did she...hurt anyone?" I asked even though I knew the answer. She put an hand on my shoulder and sighed. "I'm not going to lie sweetie, your Umbreon caused major injuries to half our staff. That's how many people it took to sedate her, she is very strong. But as I speak they are recovering fully. They'll be fine, please don't worry. Its not your fault." She said, now rubbing my back.

This was worse than I imagined...My Umbreon, my best friend, who now very well could have been acused of attemped murder? This was horrible.

"You should have got me up...None of this would've happened..." I breathed. She shook her head, "I couldn't do that, and every-thing's fine." She said, even though she knew I knew she was lying.

"I'm really, really, really sorry. I should've been a better trainer." I said as I rose from where I had sat on the cold floor. I walked into the chaos room, I knelt on the ground next to the spot where NightShade was nestled. I stroked her fur, pulling my hand back to look at it, it was smeared with the blood of the injured doctors.

I carefully picked up NightShade, carefully not to smear blood on anything. I then walked to the other room, took out Houndor's pokeball and returned him.

"I'm sorry Nurse Joy...But is there something I could wash NightShade in? I'd hate to get anything all...bloody." I whispered. She smiled. "Of course dear, follow me back to the lobby." She said as I followed her. Outside, everything seemed to quite, the Chansey's who were busy with customers stopped to look at me, even those older trainers I'd pushed before seemed to stop and watch, and I hated the attention. I always have.

Nonetheless I followed Nurse Joy, who led me back into a cleaning room, there was a big tub, round, with dozens of pokemon specialized cleaners. Anti-flea conditioners and shampoos, specialized brushes, different scented washes, eye drops from irritated pokemon, even a specialized dryer and nail files, I bet they even had toothbrushes with specialized toothpaste, or mouthwash.

I thanked her and she left. I filled the tub somewhat full and set Nightshade's limp body in the water, almost immediately red started to color the water, I began scrubbing, just with my hands first to get the light stuff, after I'd almost got out all the blood, the tub's water was the same color, I drained it and re-filled it with fresh water. I got out some dark type shampoo and conditioner, anti-flea. I grabbed a cloth and squirted it with the shampoo, a dark purple color, I scrubbed with more force this time, getting the last remains of the blood, cleaning and scrubbing. I even got under her stomach and her legs and paws extra good, her face needed a bit more carefully scrubbing, I didn't want the shampoo to get in her eyes.

I drained the water and turned on the retractible shower head and began washing off the shampoo, the suds eventually got free from her fur and went down the drain, then I started conditioning her, which took less time. I washed it off and drained the tub for the last time. She was still sleeping, but I knew it wouldn't be long before she woke up again. I set her in the dryer, which was basically just a a little containment unit that blew air, drying everything.

That took about ten minutes, so I decided I might as well give Houndor a bath too, he wasn't nearly as dirty, so I didn't have to drain and refill for him. But I got him thoroughly cleaned, and just when I heard the dryer stop, it was Houndor's turn for drying.

I ran my finger through NightShade's now sliky and smooth clean fur, it was all perfectly dried, not a wet spot on her. Not even in her ears.

I Picked up NightShade and carefully positioned Skull or Skullbasher on the dryer and he began drying. I felt NightShade stir, and she blinked her eyes open, craning her neck to look at me. Her eyes, which I had guessed, were blood shot and in bad shape. I decided to give her some eye drops, which was difficult, considering I had to hold open the eye while I put the drops in. After each eye she'd blinked rapidly, it must've stung, but I knew it was working, the blood shot eyes were slowly returning to their normal state.

I repeated this with the other eye. I let her recover, but the dryer was so loud I didn't even hear the door open and shut. I sighed and decided I should wash her mouth too. So I took out the Dark type pokemon toothpaste, and a toothbrush, I spread the toothpaste over the bristles and held NightShade's mouth open forcefully, which she did not like at all. After a while of scrubbing and spitting, her teeth were pearly white, but I wasn't done, she still needed her claws re shaped and trimmed and mouthwash, her breath was horrible.

I poured the purple colored mouthwash in her mouth, and since she just wanted to spit it out, I shook her from side to side to get it to get all over her mouth, which probably made her sick, but I let her spit it out. I laid water out so she could drink.

"You know that probably wasn't the best way to get your pokemon to wash their mouth." I voice called from behind me. In alarm I spun around, only to come face to face with Paul.

"P-Paul! What are you going here?" I demanded, in order to avoid eye contact I rounded up Houndor, who was awake by now and licking me all over.

"I decided to come and see how you were doing, what happened? Your pokemon looked worse than when they came inside to get healed." He replied.

My lip quivered and fresh tears were pooling my eyes, but I blinked them back and pretended the dryer's air was making my eyes water.

"Oh...I uhhh, well. Lets just say half the doctors and pokemon working here are now in the hospital because of me." I whispered, making myself busy by starting on shaping NightShade's claws, while Houndor ran around.

"Yikes, sounds bad. You're pokemon must really love you." He said sincerely. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah, well. I love them, so I guess the feeling it mutual." I said, focusing myself on her claws.

"Love...Thats just a bunch of crap you know." He spat with disgust. "Well don't blame me, you were the one who brought it up anyway." I hissed, glaring at him, he shook his head.

"Pokemon and humans cannot love each other. We are too different, Pokemon are used for being the best trainer and that is it." He insisted.

I growled, hate filling my eyes. "Fine! Maybe that's what you think, but for people who actually care for their pokemon instead of someone who is completely heartless have different feelings!" I shouted at him, he seemed taken aback, my pokemon growled at him with hate.

"Skylar I-" He started. "No Paul, just go! Okay, I don't even know why you bothered coming here, so just go." I said, pointing at the door, Houndor barked at him hatefully.

"And don't let the door hit you on the way out." I added as he got up in left.


	6. Memories

Chapter 6- Feelings

Skylar's P.O.V.

I heard the click of the door shutting, and laid my head on the counter top's cool marble. Now he hates me...Not that I care what he thinks, he obviously doesn't care what I think...

"I am so stupid." I muttered to myself as I finished the last shaping of NightShade's claws. Now for Houndor, I brushed his teeth and brushed him.

NightShade purred softly as if in comment, I looked at her skeptically. I hated apologizing and I hated making people upset because of my stupid mouth...

I finished grooming them and we walked outside them following me at me heels, I'm almost afraid I'll step on them when they do that, especially when Houndor is sniffing at the ground, it makes me nervous.

Nurse Joy spotted me as I walked by, she walked towards me and I stopped, Skull was cautiously sniffing at her feet, but NightShade was eyeing her carefully.

"Well, they look much better now don't they?" She said, as she bent down, carefully stroking Skull's fur.

"Yeah, thanks. And again, I'm really sorry." I replied. She tsked at me, "I told you, not to worry."

"Well dear, I have customers, I'll see you later." She said, returning behind the counter to care for other's pokemon.

_'She's really nice.' _I thought to myself. _'She makes everyone feel so...happy.'_I thought, even I noticed the warm of her as she approached, giving me a warm feeling inside, like a mother's hug or something, not that'd I know. And her laugh and overwhelming kindness.

_'Like a mother...'_

I sighed, looking around I saw Paul was not here, good. I walked up the stairs, entering my room. I didn't feel at all sleepy, my thoughts were disturbing me. I changed into my pajama's for tonight, gold basketball shorts and black tank top. I washed my face with warm water, hoping it would possibly make me drowsy, but it didn't, it only washed my makeup off my face.

I brushed my hair and my teeth. I sat there looking in the mirror, for a long time. I felt so different when I was like this, my hair not in a ponytail, and makeup not on. I felt...not as pretty, to me at least.

My hair was thin, and when I brushed it it shone unnaturally blonder, and it fell to the middle of my back, shorter in the front. My eyes looked bigger and brighter, not dark and mysterious like I liked them to be. I chewed my fingernails out of habit, and I had to admit, it was a disgusting habit, even I hated it. But I definitely didn't want long fingernails, so I was always gnawing them off to keep them short.

I still wasn't the least bit tired, I walked over to my window and opened it, it was cold outside, but just how I liked it. The moon sure was bright tonight, I could see more than usual because of its light. I wanted to go outside...

I grabbed my light jacket and slung it on, I looked over my shoulder. Apparently the accident today wore them out more than I thought, they were both curled up, sleeping softly, their bodies rising and lowering as they breathed.

I almost walked outside the door, until I remembered the accident today. I looked back at them nervously. Deciding better of it, I got their pokeballs out and returned them, putting both of them on a free pillow. I grabbed my I-pod and stepped out my door.

Since no one else was up, I tried to be as quiet as possible as I snuck outside.

Paul's P.O.V.

I had always been a light sleeper, always. It didn't matter how quite the noise was, I heard it.

Just like now my eyes shot open because I heard the click of a door shutting. I sat up, looked outside, it had to be past midnight. Who on earth could be up at this hour of the night?

I groaned and sat up, I had better see who it was, I really don't want some burglar to come in at the middle of the night. I slipped on a t-shirt and jeans, since it had to be cold out. And just to be safe, I grabbed my pokemon, Elekid and Turtwig.

I carefully stepped out of the room, looking both ways before moving I went downstairs, thats when I heard the sound of the pokecenter's glass doors sliding open and closing with the noise they made.

_'Someone is definetly up to no good.'_ I thought as I went downstairs, I stepped outside, it was cool out, not exactly cold.

Skylar's P.O.V.

_'Like a mother...'_ My earlier thoughts of Nurse Joy kept repeating in my head. Why? But I knew why, where in the hell was my mother? And why did she leave?

I can still remember her...faint memories, from probably when I was six years old...Yeah...

I remembered the good and the bad, I remembered some of the arguments that My dad had shared with her...

_"What are you so worried about Dave! I was just out with some friends!" I remembered her yelling at my father, I remember she was about my height too, with the same blonde hair, I also remember she wore a lot of black._

_"Friends? Yeah it sure looked like that when you where with that guy!" My dad would yell, he had a deep voice, and I didn't like hearing ethier of them yelling. I remember being six, watching them argue and fight from upstairs, they never saw me. And it probably would've been best for me to mind my own buisness for once, but I never did._

_"David! Its not like we did anything, he just wanted to talk!" She yelled. "Talk? Yeah right, I think you and I both know you did more than just talk." He would press._

_At that point my mother stormed into their bedroom, presuming packing her things._

_"Thats it David! If you can't believe anything I say, then I guess I'm just going to leave." She would say, I heard the opening and closing of doors as she gathered her clothes._

_"Fine, but don't expect to come back." He said, I remember her taking something off from her finger and giving it to him._

_"Trust me, I won't." She said. And that was it...That was the last day I ever saw my mother again._

_It wasn't until later I found out that that ring was my mother's, her engagement ring, the one I always admired...It was so pretty._

_But I never believed she was gone forever, since she was no longer here, I had to ask my father to tell me bedtime stories about her, and deep down, I'm pretty sure he felt horrible for what he did, I think he still loves her today, after all, he never once looked at a girl with the same look in his eyes._

Its not like my Dad was a jerk or anything, he loved us...both of us to pieces. But I have to admit, he was dangerously overprotective and seemed to jump to conclusions...a lot. I always loved my Dad, even after she left he always had me smiling and laughing as a child, but then as I grew older I began to question him more and more, why was mom not here? Did she even love me? How come she never came to visit me...ever?

A new memory filled my mind as I thought about my past.

_It was rainy that day, I had already finished my homework and was now sitting on a chair, looking out the window at the rain, watching as it plopped into the many puddles of rain, and the soil turned dark and slippy as it transformed into mud._

_I had to be about thirteen at the time, I wasn't wearing makeup yet, but my love for the color black thrived. Sometimes, I'm pretty sure Dad was reminded of my mother when he looked at me, I remember sometimes he'd call her name at me, a name I'd long forgotten._

_I heard the door shut and wet boots squeaking on the floor as he took them off, shaking out his wet hair._

_"Dad?" I said, not looking up from the window, though I always secretly wished it was my mother, returning for me._

_"Yes Skylar." He replied. I looked at him for the first time since he'd arrived. "Do you think mom will ever come back?" I asked quietly, dreading the answer, but these questions had to be asked._

_A pained expression crossed his face for a second, his green eyes locked mine. He sighed before answering. "...Its...Its hard to say sweetheart." He said._

_"You know your mother and I didn't get along very well." He continued, I nodded._

_"Why didn't you?" I asked, looking down. "Didn't what?" He asked._

_"Get along." I stated. He cleared his throat. "I don't know..." He said, "Well, you know your mother...She was always...working a lot, away from home you know." He continued._

_"I...I guess we just...grew apart." He finished, but I knew that wasn't the actual answer he was thinking of._

_Now it was time for the question that had been bothering me most. "Do...Do you think...she still...loves me?" I whispered._

_Now a shocked expression crossed him. "Love you? Skylar..." He said, almost in a scolding voice. "She loved you, with all her heart no doubt." He said._

_"Then why doesn't she ever come to see me? Ever?" I asked. He sighed, "You are as stubborn as your mother..." He muttered under his breath._

_"Well, she's busy. And she doesn't know where you are, for all she knows we could've moved to a different city." He continued, "But I know if she knew she would've came." He finished._

_"Do you still...you know...love her?" I'd ask. He ran his fingers through his mop of hair, something he did in deep thought._

_"Thats hard to say too." He said._

_"But...yeah, I guess so. I think I just over-reacted for the most part." He said. "But I doubt she'd feel the same way." He added. I nodded._

_He laid a hand on my shoulders. "Well kiddo, you better get to bed, its late." He said. I looked up at him and I smiled. I yawned, standing up, I gave him a long hug._

_"Yeah...I guess so. Thanks." I said as we pulled apart, I rushed up the stairs and just as I reached my door he spoke. "Thanks? For what?" He asked._

_I giggled. "For everything." I answered as I shut my door._

I massaged my temples in frustration, I remembered everything so...clearly. It was really bothering me.

Now something for my mother came by. I remember she was a pokemon trainer...

_I giggled my little four year old giggle as I held hands with my mother. Any touch of her and I'd be happy, she was so warm and soft. Like my favorite pokemon doll, which I currently had with me, you would guess what it was yep, and Umbreon doll, the one I always held and carried with me._

_She'd laughed, she had an elegant laugh. But in my memory my picture of her was blurry, and I could hardly make her out, only the black jeweled ring on her finger stuck out to me._

_"Mommy are you going to train again?" I asked. "Yes." She answered._

_I remembered the place she always trained, a clearing with massive boulders, lakes, trees, everything. As we approached I released myself from her hand and I sat on on of the smaller boulders._

_She laughed as my small legs hung off the edge as I swung them slightly. She took out a pokeball._

_"Ready?" She said. "Ready!" I'd yell._

_"Gabite, center!" She yelled, throwing up what I would later figure out was a pokeball. In a beam of light the reptile, dragon pokemon emerged._

_I jumped excitedly up and down on my seat in the rock._

_"Alright Gabite, Rock Smash!" She ordered, I watched intently as the Gabite's arm glowed with white light. He ran towards a big boulder, he brought down his arm, and in a big smash, the boulder burst into many littler rocks, making them fly all over._

_"Yay! Mommy, did you see that! He broke that big rock!" I exclaimed as she picked me up from my seat._

_She giggled, "Yes, I did." She said. "Mommy, when I grow up, I wanna be just like you." I stated._

Not anymore, I thought as my memory faded away.

I hadn't realized my I-pod had been playing in my ears until now, or how far I had walked, now I was in a forest, just my luck, and it was getting cold, not only that, but I could hear the sounds of wild pokemon and I didn't bring any pokemon with me...

I shut it off, slipping the electronic device into my pocket, my eyes scanned the area as I backed away, looking for a sign to run.

I ran into something and I screamed out of shock, before I new it a hand clamped over my mouth, muffling my scream.

"Quiet girl! You'll wake everyone else up!" The voice scolded me, I struggled against his grip. Once free, I spun around ready to kick him if needed.

"Paul!" I shouted in shock as his black eyes met mine. "What in the hell are you doing out here!" I yelled, he clamped his hand over my mouth again, looking around.

I licked his hand and he pulled away in disgust.

"Gross!" He exclaimed whipping it off on his jeans. I smirked in the darkness, "What am I doing out here? What are you doing out here!" He yelled.

I scoffed. "Walking." I said. "Barefoot, in shorts and a tank top? At this time of night?" He asked following me.

I just noticed that I was indeed barefoot as I walked on the soft, moist grass.

I turned to him once. "I brought a jacket."I stated, flashing it out to him. "Wow. That'll keep you warm." He added, sarcasm in his voice.

I hadn't noticed before, but it was really cold. I could nearly see my breath. I shook off of him, "Whatever, I need to be getting back."

"You came out here for a reason. Tell me." He insisted.

Paul's P.O.V.

I had to know, and something was obviously bugging her, and she had to be cold, in shorts and a tank top. Why was I caring about what she wore to bed?

"No, It really isn't your business." She spat, venom in her voice as the lack of sleep was getting to her, I remembered saying the very same thing to Ash this morning, when he'd asked to battle me before I went to check on Skylar.

"Yeah...I know." I said, soon we were inside the pokecenter, and things were still quiet as everyone was asleep. She quietly made her way up the stairs. Looking down the hall in case someone came, I hadn't realized this before, but I remembered the rule the Pokecenter had, no going out after curfew, and I knew it was way past that when I left.

We are going to be in so much trouble if we get caught.

Skylar gasped in alarm, she opened her door and pushed me inside, and when she stepped inside, she quietly shut the door, now it was pitch black, even with the moon's light. She turned around and nearly bumped into me.

She was quiet until the sounded of feet hitting the tile stopped. Then she turned back around and opened the door a bit.

"What was that for?" I whispered into her ear, she jumped a bit at how close I was.

"Don't do that!" She hissed. "Sorry." I said. "Alright, its clear. Night." She said, motioning me out the door.

"Wait." I said. She opened the door a little farther. "What?" She asked, her bangs hanging in her face.

"I'm sorry...about...today." I said, hoping she would catch on, she looked down a little. "Yeah well, it was partly my fault to." She admited.

"Apology accepted?" I asked. "Yeah, apology accepted." She said, giving me a small smile. "You'd better get in your room before she comes again." She warned, closing the door with a click.

I entered my room and plopped down on my bed, nearly falling asleep with exhaustion.

_'She has a nice smile.' _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 7- Practice makes Perfect

Paul's P.O.V.

My eyes snapped open as the shine from the rising sun fell on me. I groaned, rubbing my eyes, I looked around, the sun was just now rising, perfect time to train.

I got up, slipping on a black graphic T-shirt and dark blue jeans with my sneakers. It didn't appear to be cold, so I didn't bother with my vest. I began picking everything up, packing it into my duffle bag neatly.

I brushed my teeth and my hair, washing my face, hoping it would wake me better, what time was it when I went to bed?

I stared at myself in the mirror as I remember the events from last night, following the so called intruder that turned out to be Skylar, something was definetly bothering her.

I slung the strap holding my duffle bag around my shoulder and descended down the stairs.

I was very shocked at what I saw, I think I stood there for ten minutes just regestering the situation, because they was Skylar, standing talking to a Nurse Joy, awake. At this time of day? Usually she was never awake until almost nine o clock, not when the sun was rising, but she did not notice me as her and Nurse Joy were talking quietly, as not to wake the others.

I looked them over, Nurse Joy in her Nurse outfit obviously, her hot pink hair in a braid down her back. Skylar was wearing a large hoodie, black with gold writing, obviously not hers.

It was much to big, it went down mid theigh. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, despite that her hair was usually unruly and knotted, it was not.

She was wearing ripped up dark blue jeans and beat up black and gold converse. Her nails had a fresh coating of black on them, making them stick out more than usual, okay that was kind of weird. Her eyes were usual, black eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara covered them, making them stand out on her pale skin, but her eyes looked worn and tired. Her bag was also hung over her shoulder lazily, it looked like it was about to drop any second.

Nurse Joy said something to Skylar, but she shook her head and turned hurridly to leave. The sliding glass doors swishing open and then closed, with a seemingly unfitting ring.

I gave Nurse Joy a small nod before leaving through the doors as well. I saw a black hood vanishing through the trees, making lots of twig snapping noises as well as the ruffle of branches swishing as she moved through the forest.

I had to train though, so I took off for the forest as well. I made my way through the bamble of trees and branches, and now I smelled of pine. (Have you ever smelt that? It smells good, 'cause my family gets a real Christmas tree every year.)

I came to a small clearing, with sturdy trees and boulders, even a small lake, perfect. I brought out my two pokemon Turtwig and Elekid.

My two pokemon looked at me, they're eyes hard, waiting for their first command.

"Alright, Elekid, practice Thunder punch on that tree." I ordered, Elekid did a quick nodding motion and ran over, he swung his arms around in circles, and as he did sparks of electricity conducted on the horns of its head.

"Eleleeeeee-" He called, once enough power he charge forward, his knuckle pulsing with electricity and tingling with power, his fist became consumed with sparks of lighting.

He thrust his fist forward at the tree. "Kid!" He finsihed, his fist slamming into the tree's hard exterior. Some smoke came from where the tree and his fist made contact, he pulled his fist away, looking at me expectantly.

Nothing, not even a dent, just a scorch mark from the electricity.

"Weak!" I announced. "You need to be stronger, you should be able to knock over that tree with a good Thunder punch, or even a dent would be nice, but no, you are much to weak, you left only a scorch mark!" I shouted, pointing at the tree. Elekid's satisfied smirk was replaced with a look of sadness, he even flinched as I shouted.

"Again!" I shouted, and as Elekid worked on that, I turned to Turtwig, and his somewhat of a smile disappeared from his face as my tone and expression grew angerier.

"Turtwig, Absorb!" I shouted. Turtwig gave a confident cry as he moved over to a tree.

He touched the tree, leaving his forehead there he closed his eyes as he contetrated. Soon the outline of his body began glowing a luminous green, and the tree's strong form began to deform and crumple as Turtwig drained the energy from it. Soon I could see the strain on his face as he worked, sweat trailing across his body.

Soon enough the grass pokemon gasped in air, snapping its eyes open as its concetration broke, it stood, weak on the soil as it breathed heavily.

"No! You'll never drain enough energy to keep you going if you can't even hold a good Absorb!" I growled. Glaring at both of my pokemon, Elekid had made no further process in his Thunder punch either, Turtwig backed up slowly, fearful.

"You two are weak!" I shouted, they flinched like I'd hurt them in some way. "Failures! You'll never evolve at this rate!" I continued.

I heard the faint rustle of the plantlife, like a small creature boudning through the forest, my anger temperarily forgotten I backed up, waiting for whatever was coming.

To my suprise it was not a thing trailing through the bushes, it was a frisbee, and a Houndor was chasing in hot prusiut of it. The Houndor was gaining on it now, breathing heavily as it growled, soon the bushes rustled once more.

I turned towards the Houndor, who leapt high into theair and caught the frisbee with his mouth, landing on the ground successfully. He whipped around, his tail wagging happily as he looked towards the forest with excitement, still holding the now drool covered frisbee in his mouth.

The click of a stopwatch made me turn around, and there I saw Skylar, leaning against a tree, holding a stopwatch, she looked at her pokemon.  
Her eyes cold.

"Hmmm, not bad Skull." She spoke finally. " But keep working on it, that won't get us first place in any compotation." She said, kneeling on the ground, despite the Houndor's sad look as his ears drooped, he dropped the frisbee at her feet. And she ran a hand down his back slowly, which seemed to perk him up a bit.

She wiped off the frisbee carefully on her pants, making dark marks on them.

She looked up, noticing me for the first time. "Hmmm, didn't know you'd be here..." She said, turning back to her pokemon, "I train here." I told her, she said nothing.

"What are you doing? Just playing with your pokemon, pathetic." I hissed, still a little on edge from the so far unsuccessful training period.

She snapped up, her eyes glaring. "For your information, I am training!" She hissed. "For a Pokeathlon that is." She added, returning back towards her stopwatch.

I said nothing and she threw the frisbee again, since the clearing was longer than it was wide, it went really far, her stopwatch clicking away as Houndor bounded after it, in nearly half the time of last time the small pup leaped into the air, seizing the frisbee in his mouth before landing on the ground and turning back towards Skylar.

She peered at her stopwatch before answering. "Thats more like it." She said. Houndor ran toward her, dropping the frisbee and panting like a normal dog.

"With this time, we're sure to bring home something." She muttered to herself. She pulled out something, a whistle.

And blew on it, a sharp sound emitting from it. Seconds later her Umbreon, NightShade appeared at her side.

"Nice sprint." She commeted while ruffling its fur thoughtfully. NightShade purred with delight, but Skylar seemed to be lost in thought as she stared up through the trees.

Skull or her Houndor, who was quite tired from running, scampered through the grass reaching the lake, he bent his head to drink from the lake. NightShade soon joined him, both their pelts glistened with sweat.

I looked down to my pokemon as well, they glanced at the water hungerily, I stared at them for a bit before I let them drink.

They began drinking, Umbreon glanced at my Turtwig, which was closest to her, her red eyes locked on him, her fur stood up on end, she stopped drinking and growled at him.

_'Very territorial...' _I thought.

Turtwig who gave an irritated scowl began extending his neck again to drink, but NightShade hissed again, this time turning towards him.

Turtwig grew angry at this and nipped at NightShade, locking his jaws on one of her pointed ears, she hissed and a ball of purple and black formed in her mouth, before Turtwig could realize what was happening, she realeased the ball of darkness at him, and at that distance, it blew him away from her.

Once recovered, Elekid swing his arms everywhich way, trying to build up electricity. Turtwig swung his head clockwise, sending razor sharp leaves at NightShade, who was sprinting towards Elekid.

She looked over,seeing the leaves coming at her, she jumped high into the air, and Skull burnt them to ashes with his Ember.

_' Well, they are excellent at teamwork.' _I admitted to myself, whereas my pokemon was mostly, 'every man for himself.' Unless I commanded them to work together than they would.

As NightShade sailed through the air, her claw expanded and sharpened with dark energy, Elekid still charging up energy saw this and just as NightShade's claw was about to make contact, he thrust his fist forward, creating a massive explosion with mixes of purple and black flashes and electric static.

I saw Skylar's eyes twinkle with excitment, very captivated by the battle. She hugged her knees to her chest, not taking her eyes off the scene.

Both pokemon flew backwards, both landing on their feet safely. The chain reaction from the mixture of darkness and electricity left both pokemon effected.

NightShade had sparks of electricity moving through her body, obviously paralized. Elekid on the other hand, momentarily was undertook by darkness, and his entire body appeared to pulsate with the eerie black and purple energy, but he shook himself, jerking his arms out like he was being held down.

All at once the purple and black energy moved out of him like a wave. NightShade's eye was twitching uncomfortably, and she struggled to move, barely being able to lift one limb and set it back on the ground, still her body had to pause because of the electical current made her whole body twitch.

Elekid took this opprotunity to charge at NightShade, he took off running, swinging his arms,he pulled back his arms to bring on NightShade's frozen body.

Skylar leapt to her feet, ready to save her pokemon if need be.

I grabbed her arm and forced her back down. "Are you insane? Or idiotic? If you go in there you'll surely die."

She was obviously mad, she whipped her arm free and punched me hard in the shoulder, hastily sitting back down.

For a girl, she can punch hard. But then again, I have been punched harder.

When suddenly something very strange happened, the space between NightShade and Elekid was enveloped by harsh smoke, I was even more shocked when Elekid burst through the cloud, on the other side. SKylar gasped, her eyes widening, I was shocked also, but I didn't let it show.

His eye's stinging, he coughed a few times, stumbling in suprise. He whipped around, searching for his enemy.

Even I was shocked to see Skylar's Houndor, holding a weak NightShade, like a small kitten to a mother, growling protectively.

Skylar smiled with pride, I could almost see her heart swelling with happiness.

Skylar's P.O.V.

The funny thing about battles, its like watching your children grow up, fuffilling their goals, it makes you happy. Happier than I'd ever thought to be.

It makes you proud, so proud you want to brag to everyone about your pokemon, how great they are and everything else they've accomplished.

Like now.

I could barely contain my urge to shout at him, or praise him right here and now.


	8. Houndoom

Chapter 8- Houndoom

Paul's P.O.V.

I watched intently to see what Houndor's next move would be, two against one, since NightShade was pretty much out for a bit. Elekid and Turtwig exchanged glances before they both started to walk towards Houndor, or Skull in this case.

Skull growled and bite at anyone who got in range, but Turtwig and Elekid knew his chances of winning this thing where slim, so they continued on. Once close enough Turtwig used the vines that grew in his back to trap Houndor, squeezing him painfully. And Elekid began charging up energy to hit Houndor and finish him.

I wanted to win, but at the same time, I didn't want Skylar to lose.

But Houndor was strong, he stayed focused. Then I realized Elekid wasn't going for Houndor, he was trying to torment him, by hitting and finishing off NightShade, because he knew she was defenseless without Houndor, she would surely faint.

Houndor seemed to realize this as well, his eyes widened and he struggled against the vines, but that only made them cut into his skin. With a furious howl he began to glow with a blinding white light.

Skylar gasped, and quite frankly I couldn't believe it either, but we watched as the little Houndor transformed into something, bigger.

It was about as large as a car, with black as night fur with hard bones growing horizontally out of his skin, right down his back bone. He grew large curved horns like a rams, and his little stubby tail grew thin and long with a point on the end, his claws grew sharper and longer.

He was not the Houndor he was before, he was now a Houndoom. A very angry Houndoom.

He easily tore through the thick vines Turtwig had wrapped around him, surging towards Elekid. And Elekid who was in shock, lost all his energy and was staring dumbstuck at the large pokemon.

Houndoom, or Skull, bared its large, sharp teeth at Elekid. He placed a paw protectively over NightShade, who seemed just as shocked.

Houndoom threw his head back, closing his crimson eyes and he howled like a wolf. Without warning he moved faster than anything I've ever seen, striking Turtwig and Elekid. His body was a massive blurr of black and orange.

"What is he doing?" Skylar asked, trying to follow the blurr with her eyes. "Its called Extreme Speed, he must've learned it when he evolved." I answered.

"So...thats what happened to him?" She asked dumbstruck. "Yeah, when a pokemon grows strong enough, or attached enough to its trainer, or even if it needs something, it will evolve." I explained.

"So he evolved to protect NightShade?" She fired back. "I think so, he seemed pretty determined." I replied.

She nodded with satisfaction, but its pretty sure that the battle was over, Houndoom was filthy, his fur matted with sweat, the cuts in his now long legs were oozing blood. NightShade was in worse condition with a paralysis problem, she was much to weak to get up, with multiple bruises and scratches on her fur.

Elekid and Turtwig had received massive blows from the Extreme Speed attack, but all and all they were in somewhat good shape. A little scorch marks here and there, some scratches.

Houndoom bounded over to his trainer, knocking her down in the process. He licked her face with its long tongue.

"Gross! Off boy off!" Skylar pleaded, trying to push the much to heavy skull pokemon off.

Eventually he subsided, but Houndoom's head was above Skylar's now, not by much, but he definitely wasn't a puppy anymore, he was longer than her lengthwise though. Skylar rubbed the saliva off her face and scurried over to NightShade, who layed limp on the ground, not fainted, but too weak to move.

She squirted the wounds with some potion and paralyze heal on both of them, and the wounds stopped bleeding and looked better, not healed, but better. NightShade, who now had energy to spare drank from the lake, Houndoom soon followed, his long tail flicking like a whip.

After they were done, Skylar hugged Houndoom, which was like her hugging a horse at this point. She smiled at him and praised him, and NightShade too of course.

"Hey guys! Hurry up, I saw it over here!" A voice called from the forest, soon the loud rustling of leaves were becoming much too rapidly for my taste.

Ash Ketchum burst through the trees, looked around rapidly for whatever it was he was looking for. I groaned, great, just what I needed.

I scolded my pokemon briefly and fed and watered them, taking care of their minor wounds.

"Hey! Did you guys see that thing that was glowing! I bet it was a really awesome pokemon!" Ash continued, not even bothering with a greeting.

"Glowing thing? What do you mean?" She said, stroking out her Houndoom's fur appreciatively.

"That glowing thing, just a second ago? I know it was here, and it howled." Ash recalled, just then Brock and Dawn also came through the bushes, out of breath.

"Oh do you mean Houndoom? 'Cause apparently he just evolved a few minutes ago." Skylar replied.

At this news Ash's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Oh...I see." He said, he turned towards Dawn and Brock. "Hey guys, false alarm. I guess it was just her pokemon evolving." Ash continued, running a hand through his black hair sheepishly.

At this Dawn's eyes sparkled. She quickly rushed over to Skylar, beaming at the black pokemon. Skylar glared at her menacingly, but she was not paying any attention.

"Really? You're Houndor evolved!" Dawn gushed. "That is so awesome! I bet he'd be really great in contests!" She continued.

Skylar cleared her throat awkwardly. "Contest? Houndoom? Me? Yeah right, I'd rather die than be in a stupid contest." She retorted.

Dawn glared at her. "Stupid contest!" She hissed. "Contest are NOT stupid. They're wonderful, I mean whats better than showing off your pokemon, with strong moves that also complement your pokemons appearance?" Dawn continued.

Skylar sighed. "Everything! All you do is dress up, and if you really feel like humilating yourself you can dress your pokemon up too! And then you show off like a bunch of girls!" Skylar hissed.

Dawn scoffed. "Your a girl too, did you forget that?"

Skylar spit on the ground in front of her, making Dawn jump back with a yelp. "Gross!"

Skylar meerly rolled her eyes, "See. Thats what I mean about being a girl." I had to hold back a laugh and ended up scoffing quietly.

"Fine! But I bet you I could make better use of this Houndoom than you could." Dawn huffed.

"No you really couldn't, Houndoom is _not _a contest pokemon, he is a long distance runner for pokeathleons, period." Skylar made her point.

"That is such a waste! I'll trade you for him then." Dawn offered.

"Me? Trade Houndoom? Not for the rarest pokemon in the world." Skylar replied, petting him thoughtfully.

"Come on! Please..." Dawn begged, her hands cupping together. "No! How many times do I have to tell you!" Skylar insisted.

Dawn took out her pokeballs, three in all.

"Alright guys, come on out!" She said, throwing them into the air. One by one a pokemon emerged. A piplup, that gave a prideful cry and a authoritative stance, and buneary that bounce a few times before landing on the ground, and a Swinub, that just kinda, sat there.

"Alright Dawn, if you're got your pokemon out, so will mine." Ash exclaimed, throwing up multiple pokeballs, a Starly, and Aipom and a Pikachu emerged.

Brock threw his pokeballs out as well and a Happiny and a Croagunk appeared.

"Well, whatever, but if you don't mind, I'm going to train now." Skylar said, obviously not enjoying the extra company. She stood and began walking.

"I mind!" Ash said, just to see what response he'd get out of her. "I really don't care, I'm training anyways." Skylar snarled, giving him a glare before she moved to the other end of the clearing.

I got up and followed her. She noticed me and said without looking at me, "Are they always like that?" She sighed.

"Pretty much, showing up whenever and being annoying." I replied with a small smile. "Don't remind me." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"So Dawn does...contests?" She started again. "Yeah, thats been her dream for as long as I've met her, she's fairly good I hear." I said.

"Contest are a waste of time, they're just a bunch of stuck up people making their pokemon look good." She added. "I agree, they're are much better things to do besides contests." I agreed.

She smiled at me. "And what is Ash and Brock?" She asked. "Well Ash is kinda my rival, not a very challenging one though." I added. She nodded. "And Brock is a breeder, though he used to be a Gym leader in other regions."

"What about you? Do you have any family or anything like that?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said, my eyes turning cold. She glared at me, her friendliness lost. "I'll tell you about me, if you tell me about you." She offered.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" I snapped, growing defensive. "I hate it when you do that Paul! Its just like in the cleaning room, you take a nice conversation and then you get all defensive and snappy." She hissed.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone." I warned. She nodded respectively.

"Alright, I was born and raised in Veilstone city, but we've been all over the place, moving from region to region. I live with my brother Reggie, who is a breeder like Brock, and he often hold onto my pokemon for me. I'm a Gym challenger, like Ash." I finished.

"Parents?" She asked, throwing a frisbee faster, but with Houndoom's now longer legs he caught up to it in no time, returning it to her in a heartbeat.

"They live in Veilstone, but I haven't seen them in six years, and don't want to." I summed up. She nodded as if understanding.

"My turn, well..." She started off. "I lived in the region of Johto with my parents, I was home schooled, and when I was about five my parents spilt up and to this day I haven't seen or heard from my mother, nor want to." She said, now I understood why.

"But I miss my father, he was a kind man. Always caring for me, and when he decided it was time for me to meet my mother, he sent me here, where she is supposed to be here...somewhere."

"And I decided I would be a pokeathlete when I turned twelve, and ever since then I've been focusing on that." She said. "I do have a rival, but I hate her guts and hope she dies a painful death someday." She summed up.

I laughed. "Yeah, rivals are like that sometimes."

"No really, I _hate_ her, and I pray to god that I never meet her ever again, but knowing my luck and that she moved here a year ago I know I'll be bound to run into her sometime." She replied, deadly serious.

"Oh, and I have a best friend that moved here too, I hope I'll see him again here." She added, throwing the frisbee once more, Houndoom sprinted after it, leaping over Dawn, who was sitting with her pokemon, at the same time catching the frisbee. When he landed he turned on his heels, spilling dirt all over, and bounding towards Skylar again.

_'Him? Does she have a boyfriend...' _I thought to myself.

_'She said best friend didn't she, then that obviously means he is a guy thats her friend.' _I argued with myself.

_'Nevermind, I need to stay focused anyway.' _I pushed my thoughts away.

"You're Houndoom is really fast Skylar, I'm sure he'll do great in pokeathleons." Ash commented, and I realized Skylar left, and was now sitting by Brock and Ash, talking to them while stroking a tired Umbreon in her hands.

She smiled, "Thanks! I love your Pikachu, he looks really strong." She added, scratching the Pikachu thoughtfully.

"He ought to be, he was my first pokemon." They continued. "Really? My Umbreon was mine." She replied.

"Thats awesome." Ash said. "What about you Brock, Paul tells me you were a Gym Leader once." She said, turning towards Brock.

"Ohh...Yeah, I was. Back in Kanto. But I guess I wanted to care for pokemon, instead of fighting with them." He added. They continued talking and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was Dawn. "Hey Paul." She said. "Hey..." I trailed off, forgetting her name again.

"Dawn." She said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Right." I said, still watching Skylar talking with the two boys.

"So...Is Skylar...you know...with you?" She asked, trying to find the right words. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, is she you know, more than a friend?" She asked, trying not to sound awkward. "Skylar? And me? No. Why would you think that?" I replied.

"Well. You two are together...a lot. And you do talk to her more than I've ever seen you talk to someone before..." She continued.

"Think whatever you want to girl, but Skylar and I are not together." I finished. She sighed, "Whatever." She added before returning next to Skylar. They talked for a bit before Skylar gathered her things and started to leave, she returned her Umbreon into its pokeball, and climbed on top of her Houndoom like a horse.

"Are you really going to ride it to Hearthrome?" I asked, Elekid and Turtwig at my side. "Well! I don't want to walk all that way, and he's faster than me. And...its kinda fun." She added, smiling to herself.

"Ohh yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun." I added sarcastically. "Well, I gotta go guys, see ya later." She said, waving over to us. Dawn, Brock, and Ash and their pokemon waved back, shouting goodbyes. I just shook my head and gathered my things.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better head that way too." I said to no one in particular. "Well, see you in Hearthrome then." She added, and before I could say something else, Houndoom charged away, and before I knew it, the black figure was gone, out of sight.


	9. Veilstone

Chapter 9- Veilstone

Skylar's P.O.V.

Riding your pokemon is thrilling, kinda scary at first, but thrilling. And Houndoom was fast. I could feel the movement of his legs, the muscles that moved and shifted as he ran, his skin contrasting as he did. I could feel the heat of his body generating from him like a heater, so I wasn't cold, despite the whipping of the cold wind.

But my legs were sore, I don't know how it could've been possible, since I was riding him and he was doing all the work. But it was, I think probably because the friction of his legs moving against my inner thighs were creating rashes and bruises. But we were almost there, I knew it.

Since I lost track of time when I was with Paul, I needed to stop here quickly, and then it was on for Veilstone, where I could stay for multiple days, since my competition wasn't for a few days, I could still train and prepare if I hurried.

Soon the landscape changed, and I was no longer in the grassy fields of the routes, I was in a large city, brown bricks for roads, elegant houses everywhere, even a fancy looking dome in the middle. I carefully got off Houndoom, who had come to a stop and was now sniffing the ground.

I winced and my bruises became evident when I moved. But kept going anyway. I patted Houndoom on the back, "Thanks for the ride buddy, you can rest for now." I praised, returning him inside his pokeball.

I walked towards a pokecenter, it wasn't busy this time of day, so my pokemon healed quickly. I sat down for a bit, resting my legs. They ached oh so badly.

Since Veilstone was far away, luckily for me, there was a train that could take you there instead. I headed out of the pokecenter, locating a large metallic fancy looking building, it read: Speedway Train.

I entered the building, scanning the times for Veilstone, I saw I had thirty minutes to waste.

I scanned the people around me and immediately felt out of place. All the girls either wore skirts, dresses, or the nicest pair of jeans that could've been possibly imagined.

In fact most of the girls my age here wore a lot of tank tops with shiny gold belts and a white skirt, complete with white pumps, a small handbag, perfectly manicured fingernails with no doubt fresh nail polish, and their hair always seemed silky looking and shiny, and long.

And most of these girls were tall and curvy, wearing much makeup and lots of jewelry. And others wore fancy looking dresses with gemstone jewelry, and the more casual ones wore bejeweled jeans and a expensive looking shirt with dressy flats.

But I really didn't care, most of the people from Hearthrome were rich and model looking either by surgery or naturally. And they all had a weird fascination with jewelry...

And of course, I was below there standers of living here, so many of the people whispered to one another and glancing at me. I caught them and glared at them, but they just continued like I didn't exist.

"Attention, the train heading for Veilstone city will be taking off shortly." A voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

I sighed, walking towards the ticket booth, where I purchased my ticket and headed on in. Now this train was definitely made for high speeds, it was all a shiny sliver metal that gleamed when it was in the sun, and blacked out windows for privacy.

The inside was even more so, the floors were a rich red carpet and they're were multiple booths also in red velvet. Each booth was separated by a table, and if you traveled a long, long ways, they're were always rooms to stay in.

I took a seat in one of the booths, in the far back were no one else was. I looked around as people filed inside the train, everyone froms infants to elders were in here.

And unfortunately a bunch of prissy girls also entered, and one was apparently having a 'bad hair day'. Which it really wasn't that bad, I mean it was still long and glossy looking, but she grabbed a whole can of hair spray anyway and doused her hair in it.

Everyone, including me, started to gag and cough, I hated the smell of hair spray...Arg!

'All passengers please be seated.' A woman's voice chided over the intercom. 'Don't worry, we will be taking off soon.'

I sighed, blowing a stray strand of golden blond hair from my eyes, I soon found out how bored I was. I started drumming my fingers across the counter top of the table in front of me, but that soon became bored too.

I saw other people had their pokemon, many what other girls would describe as cute, but to me they weren't just ugly pink things that were annoying.

Many teenagers had Cleffairy's, Jigglypuff's, Buneary's, Pacharishu's, and other things that I hated. I outwardly groaned, but since everyone else was doing it also, I grabbed my two pokeballs, and released Houndoom and NightShade.

Houndoom was tall, when he lifted his head as far as it would go, he would almost touch the ceiling. I saw the looks others were giving me and ordered him to sit, he did. And even though he was tall and long, he wasn't very wide, so he sat, not taking up very much space, his long devil tail curling around him and his legs under him. Whereas Umbreon roamed around the area, leaping on top of the cushion and table and peering around at people.

"Down NightShade." I commanded, she looked at me, and leapt from the cushions onto the spot next to me.

I peered out the window of the train. I gasped suddenly, the train just bolted without a warning, my stomach flip-flopped as my entire body was pressed tightly to the cushion, pinning my arms and legs so I couldn't move. Umbreon was much the same, and Houndoom, despite his sharp claws was struggling to stay still.

But soon, the train adjusted speed, so the speed wasn't so intense. But my stomach still felt uneasy, but I regained enough normality to move again.

'Sorry about that passengers, but we will be arriving in Veilstone in a few hours.' The woman's voice called again. I sighed, and looked out at the landscape, but their really wasn't much to see because everything was such a blurr.

I started drumming my fingers on the table top, making rhythmic sounds, but that soon got boring too. So I stopped. Deciding doing something was far better than doing nothing, I grabbed my ipod and put the small yellow ear buds into my ears.

Since I was in a public place, I didn't sing the songs as I normally would've, not because I have a great voice, I don't. I just like singing them, so instead I hummed to myself softly.

I scrolled up and down the songs in my list for a while, looking for the next one I would listen too.

I eventually gave up and put it on shuffle.

I soon found myself recalling the events of last night.

Dawn...well. I don't like her. But she's okay...I guess.

I mean, I hate her taste in pokemon, though that Piplup would be okay if she ever let it evolve into an Emproleon. But know, she likes them small and cute looking. Must be a coordinator thing.

She was pretty, I supposed. She had that unique color of hair. Blue, and it was shiny and soft looking. She had good curves, not a very big bust, but I assumed she was a few years younger than me. And she always wore those skirts whenever I saw her, now that. I could not stand.

And Brock was okay too, a little to on the friendly side for my taste, or the annoying part where he is always begging for any female to go out with him. But he seems smart, and he told me he was a gym leader once. And he seemed to be a pretty good breeder too.

Ash, well. Like Paul said, when it came to his incessant begging to battle, that was annoying too. But his pokemon were awesome, he showed me them, he had a pikachu, a starly, and a aipom.

But he was okay, and I had to admit, a little handsome too. But not my type, he was too, dense I guess. And it was obvious Dawn liked him, but he was too blind to see it.

And Paul, well. He was definitely a good trainer, with good pokemon. He may be a little harsh on them sometimes, but if it works for him then who was I to tell him what to do. He was so, stubborn. I still wasn't sure if I liked him or hated him yet, sometimes I felt one way and other times I felt the opposite way, it was way too confusing.

Then all at once I was snapped back into reality when the brakes of the train screeched and the train's speed was slowly rapidly, so fast that I had to hold myself back to prevent from being flung into the table.

Houndoom's claws dung into the carpet as he strained to stay put, and NightShade was unfortunately flung into the cushion booth across from me, I gasped, but NightShade was okay, a little shaken, but okay. The train dragged on a little more before it came to a complete stop, and it was only then that I realized I'd been hanging on so tightly that my knuckles were white and hurt very badly from the strain.

'Sorry about that passengers, but we have arrived in Veilstone as promised.' The woman's voice called over the intercom. And all at once, people began removing themselves from where they sat and forming a line to the exit. I sighed, putting Houndoom back in his pokeball, and I grabbed NightShade and slung the strap to my bag around my shoulders.

I hurriedly sat up, walking through the people to get outside. Once outside, on the paved roads of Veilstone I looked around, they had a huge department store, rather than a regular pokemart and a pokecenter, and many houses. Even a pokemon gym.

I ran towards the pokecenter, just because I was going to need a place to stay for the night anyway. And lets face it, I was exhausted.

I went through the sliding glass doors of the pokecenter, when suddenly a heavy weight force knocked me clean off my feet. I fell on the hard tile, with a grunt.

NightShade fell from my grip and was now seizing the person by their pant leg, actually it was quite comical. But that soon changed when my other pokeball rolled out of my bag, and right on the button.

Houndoom appeared, seeing me on the floor and NightShade trying to stop the person, he immediately jumped to conclusions. And when I say jumped, he literally jumped on the person, knocking him down, both his large paws on his chest, he growled ferociously. His tail whipped with anger.

I gasped, and the pokecenter people seemed to understand, because immediately a colorful dart was shot into Houndoom's body, as was NightShade.

As soon as possible, a few attendants came over to help me. "Are you alright miss?" Nurse Joy asked, I nodded frantically, but I was freaking out.

NightShade, being an Umbreon, had less resistance against the sleep serum inside those darts and fell to the floor immediately. I pulled the dart from the place it struck her, no blood or damage or anything, just a unconscious Umbreon, I gathered her pokeball and her essence was absorbed in a red beam of light.

I turned towards Houndoom, being as big as he was, he was still awake, but that soon changed as he fell in a lump on the person he was antagonizing.

With some help from the pokecenter employees, I managed to roll over Houndoom enough to get him off the person, who I couldn't see very well because he was laying on his back.

He coughed, and started rolling over.

"I'm really sorry! My pokemon are a little...protective." I apologized, embarrassed out of my mind.

The guy rolled over and I saw those dark eyes glaring at me.

"P-Paul!" I shrieked.

"Skylar? What the hell?" He groaned, sitting up.

"I'm sorry! When you knocked me over, NightShade escaped from my gasp and she kept you here, and then Houndoom's pokeball rolled out of my bag and he got out, then all hell broke loose when he pounced on you, and then, well you know." I explained.

"I liked him better when he was little." He grumbled.

I extended my hand to him and he took it, his hand was warm, I hadn't realized how cold it was outside until now. He stood up, brushing himself up.

I bit my lip and returned Houndoom back into his pokeball.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "Fine." He scowled. I glared at him my sympathy gone.

"Look you could be a little nicer, I said I was sorry! And they didn't mean it, they thought you were a dangerous person." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He said nothing, "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"I came here to get the gym badge, and now I'll be leaving." He explained trying to get away, but I blocked his path.

"Thats it?" I questioned, "Yeah, thats it. Now move." He ordered.

"No." I growled.

He sighed, "Why are you in such a rush, you could at least stay the night, its getting dark anyway." I pressed.

"Why do you care?" He grumbled.

Now that was a question, Why did I care anyway?

I said nothing and he moved around me, hearing the sounds of the sliding glass of Veilstone's pokecenter. I knew, he left.

"Are you sure you're okay miss?" Nurse Joy asked with concern, "Yeah."

Once in my room, I took a shower, changed into my pajama's and sat on my bed, glaring at nothing in peticular.

I rubbed my temples in frustration.

"Why do I care anyway?" I asked myself outloud.

I slammed my fist onto the desk in the room. Causing it to throb with pain, but I didn't care.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to catch another pokemon." I promised myself.

But really I was just looking for an excuse to stop thinking about Paul.


	10. Rain

Chapter 10-Rain

Skylar's P.O.V.

When I woke in the morning I discovered that I really, really must've been angry when I slammed my fist on the desk, because is was still red, now turning black and blue, it was my good hand too, it hurt like hell just to move the fingers a little bit.

I have got to stop doing that. I sighed and took some pain killers, which helped somewhat.

I got up and got dressed, today in a black plain t-shirt and blue jeans, I also pulled on my socks and my yellow and black DC shoes. I brushed my hair somewhat and pulled it up into a high ponytail. I gathered my things, and my pokemon, putting them all inside the bag.

I went down the stairs and checked out of the pokemon center, I wondered what pokemon there was here. Thinking better of it, I logged onto one of the pokecenters computers.

I went to one of the many pokemon sites under, 'Pokemon available to catch in the Sinnoh league.'

I wanted to pick pokemon that would preform well in pokeathlons as well, and possibly good battlers, even though battling wasn't really my forte.

A few of the strong pokemon I picked out were: Machoke, even though I probably would want to evolve it later.  
Nidoqueens and Nidokings also looked pretty strong, they might do well in strength pokeathlons.  
So did Tyranitars and Ursarings...Those Tauros didn't look bad either...

A few of the speed type I thought might be good...

Like Shinx's, though they probably wouldn't do to well until they were a Luxray.  
Ninetails, even though it was a little too...pretty for me. Even things like Skarmory and Flygons looked fast...

A lot of the bird types are good jumpers...But so are pokemon with long legs.

Lucario's would be good skill competitors...

But then again, in battles you don't want all of the same types, you want a variety so you can have the advantage.

Eventually I gave up, there was way too many pokemon to catch'em all. Reluctantly I circled the four more I wanted, and two extras in case I wanted more for substitutes or something.

Why have so little number of pokemon? Because I think it's ridiculous how people can own more than at least eight. I mean you never have time for them, and most of'em just stay locked up in the PC for your whole journey.

Satisfied for now, I rose from my chair, and excited the pokecenter. What if I don't run into any of these pokemon? Then what, enter a pokeathlon with only two pokemon...you need at least three to enter, and I still had to train them.

As I ventured into the forest further, my troubles began to worry my further, I may just have to sit out this pokeathlon and wait for next weeks. That would suck.

Then I thought about actually finding the pokemon, I had ran into Houndor by accident. Is that how you find them? Do you just wander around aimlessly until one stumbles upon you?

Or do they find you?

This was way to confusing.

I decided to wait, so I found a nice place in the grassy fields. I sat there for I don't know how long, and then I got fed up with it.

I mean really! Who can just _sit _there all day, waiting and wondering if a pokemon will come by or not. Well guess what I waited there a full five minutes, and nothing has changed! I mean seriously, you'd think that pokemon would actually move out in the open once and awhile, or migrate from time to time, or look for food and water!

Well guess what, you can't do that without moving.

I groaned, getting up. Then I realized something, food and water.

If they had that where they were, then they wouldn't have to move!

I just solved my own question, you come to them!

I was feeling pretty proud of myself for a moment and then I had to think again.

How do you find water and food? Do you just stumble upon it somehow?

I let out a groan, but deciding two heads were better than one, I called out Houndoom.

"Houndoom, can you find water?" I asked, I really didn't expect him to do anything, but as if he understood me, he nodded and he began sniffing the ground.

I followed him which was rather ridiculous because he often went in a squiggly, swirly pattern.

Eventually we peered out of a bush, and there it was, it was like the jackpot of pokemon!

There was a huge lake, filled with water type pokemon like Magikarps and Whiscashs, along with many others like Marills, Buizels and Psyducks.

There were plenty of trees which many exotic pokemon hung and played on like Pikachus, Aipoms, Pachirusus, even some Seviper that were coiled around the trees branches.

And on the ground were the more common pokemon like Bunearys, Budews, and other small pokemon.

So far, nothing I wanted, except maybe the Seviper, but they wouldn't be very good in pokeathlons, they were slow and not very strong, easy targets.

I was beginning to think I was in the wrong town for the pokemon I wanted, but then a great roar sounded, the treetops full of flying type pokemon like Starlys and Skarmorys yelped as they flew from their trees.

The water pokemon dover back in the water, only coming up nessecarily for air, the pokemon playing in the trees scattered, some going to in the taller branches of the trees, others scurrying in the holes in the trunks.

And the pokemon on the ground scurried away, hiding beneath bushes or things.

I wondered what all the fuss was about when Houndoom started to growl, his fur sticking up on his back, he tensed, his eyes narrowing and his ears facing forwards in alert.

The bushes rustled a bit, and a giant bear pokemon appeared, it was so tall it's round ears touched the tips of the leaves from the trees, but he wasn't like a cuddly teddy bear.

Oh no.

This one like I said, was tall and big, with dirt colored fur and a large circle on its stomach. Its muzzle was the same color as the circle, pale yellow that stuck out in the color contrasts.

Even though it was quite a distance away, its teeth were sharp, short, but sharp. And its claws were long and deadly, its eyes were cold. It almost reminded me of the looks Paul gives.

Only this one meant death.

I gulped, but I wanted this pokemon. He was big, big enough to be strong. Strong enough to possibly win in a strength competition if he had some training.

It stepped forward, daring others to challenge him, he roared again. Houndoom stepped forward, and the Ursaring's eyes studied me.

Finally it stepped forward again, preparing to fight Houndoom. Catching pokemon was tricky, you had to weaken them, but not so they faint, just so they get weak. And even then you may not be able to catch it, depending on its strength in battle.

Ursaring lunged at Houndoom, even though he was strong, he was also slow, whereas Houndoom was fast.

Houndoom dodged and his teeth sank into Ursaring's fur. The Ursaring howled and shaking his arms, which was strong enough to throw Houndoom off of him. Ursaring was bleeding now, but he was still clearly able to fight.

Ursaring took off after Houndoom, raising his clawed hand, it began to harden with metal. (Move:Metal Claw)

Houndoom tried to dodge once Ursaring was close enough, but he struck him in the stomach, causing Houndoom to let out a painful howl.

I wonder if it was possible for them to break bones...

I bit my lip as the fight continued.

"Finish him Houndoom, use Flamethrower!" I called, as when Ursaring tried to strike at Houndoom again with Metal Claw, his fist got stuck in the ground, Houndoom unleashed a blazing heatwave of flames at him, only taking up his middle half of him.

But that was enough, his fur was seared and charred, the Ursaring growled in pain.

Choosing this as an opprotunity, I took out a ultra ball and threw it at him. It bounced off his body, opening in the process. In one ray of light he was sucked in. I stood back, if he broke out I didn't want to get to close to that Metal Claw of his.

It wobbled a few times, hesitating on each one, and on each one, I thought he was going to break out.

He didn't.

The pokeball turned a dark shade before returning to its normal state.

I hugged Houndoom appreciatively. He needed a serious rest, I am pretty sure Ursaring might've broke a few bones in his rib cage.

I returned him and picked up the pokeball, releasing Ursaring.

He looked at me for the longest time, hard. Then he seemed to accept me as his trainer as his face softened. He was really tall, so I had to look up to see him.

But then something worse happened, it started to rain.

And when I say rain, I mean rain.

It wasn't a trickle of rain, it wasn't a shower either. It was like standing under a waterfall. In seconds, Ursaring and me were soaked to the bone.

My clothes were uncomfortable and heavy, saggy down with the rain, Ursaring didn't seem to care though. Maybe it rains a lot in Veilstone.

I urged him to follow me as we walked through the forest, I would run. But honestly,

I had no idea where I was.


	11. Stormed

Chapter 11- Stormed

Paul's P.O.V.

I knocked on the door to my brother's house.

In case you hadn't figured it out yet, I lied to Skylar earlier.

I was staying in Veilstone for longer then I intended, and at my brothers house too.

Moments later my older brother appeared in the doorway, people say his is the spitting image of myself, but I don't see it.

We were both tall, both broad shouldered, both Pokémon trainers, though now Reggie was now retired from his life of a trainer, and has resigned as a breeder instead.

And if you ask me, that was the biggest mistake of his career.

He was at the peak of his strength; he plowed through nearly all the regions Pokémon league and gym leaders, beating every enemy in his path.

And then he suddenly decides he was going to quit and become a breeder.

It made absolutely no sense.

But he did it anyway, and now cared for some of my Pokémon.

Anyway as I was saying, people say we look much alike.

Same purple tinted hair, same dark eyes. But that's where the similarities stop.

Reggie greeted me and I walked in.

His house was good, smooth wooden floors, walls painted all the same color, good furniture, pictures of family and friends are hung on the wall or standing up on a shelf.

It felt unfamiliar to me, too homey, too comfortable.

I slip off my shoes and stand there, feeling extremely awkward in the company of my brother.

He seemed to notice this and attempted to start a conversation.

"So, like it here in Sinnoh?" He asked.

"It's fine." I reply, not going into the details, I mean a region is a region, they all seem to have the same types of gym leaders, the same tourist attractions, the only thing that really differed was the species of Pokémon in that region.

"Caught lots of Pokémon?" He continued.

"I guess." I answered, so far I had collected my share of Pokémon.

"Met anyone worth telling me about?" He pressed.

I thought about telling him about Skylar, how we always seem to meet everywhere we go, how she always manages to annoy the hell out of me, and how she was like no other girl I've ever met.

But I held back my words, I thought about telling him about Ash Ketchum, and how he was always pestering me for a fight and almost always lost. The guy who kept shunning my way of training Pokémon.

I could've told him about his followers, Dawn and Brock. And how Dawn always seemed to loose her temper on anything and everything, how she was a coordinator and took great pride in everything she has done, and how she was so annoyingly happy.

And Brock, the breeder who had the spasms to ask out every female he met until he was eventually knocked out by his Croagunk.

How he was so knowledgeable, and was with Ash through thick and through.

But I didn't I just replied, "No. Just a couple of trainers."

He went silent, apparently deciding I wasn't going to tell him anything.

I stood there in silence and Reggie retreated to the kitchen, when he was gone from my sight, I hesitantly sat on the couch, flipping on the TV to the weather channel.

I sat there, watching as the commercials ended and the weather channels theme played, revealing a man in a suit with the region of Sinnoh behind him on a map.

"And now to Vince Warner with the weather." The announcer exclaimed.

"As you can see behind me is the current weather, here in Twinleaf it is slightly cloudy with a chance of rain." He reported, motioning to the mark on the map with a little dark cloud that was sprinkle of rain.

He moved onto the other towns, and then he got to Hearthrome city.

"Oh my." He exclaimed, "It appears a wicked storm is tearing its way through most of Hearthrome and some of Veilstone as we speak."

At this I rise and look out the window, and I can already see it, not far off is a bundle of dark looking clouds, as they grow nearer I can see lightning flashes and the sound of heavy rain can already be heard.

Now Reggie was aware of it too, standing in the entryway to the kitchen as he stares at the TV set.

"It is already reporting to be the storm of the century, reporting flooding rains and vicious thunderstorms that may brew up a tornado." He continued.

"I suggest everyone within that range take immediate cover, leave no one out in the open and be prepared in case the electricity does off."

At this Reggie sets off, gathering lighters and candles, blankets and pillows. He gathered all the Pokémon incase we needed them for assistance.

Hearing enough of this news I hit the power button on the remote as the TV went blank. I got up from my seat on the couch peering outside, watching as the sky grew nearly as dark as night and fog appeared from seemingly nowhere, hiding nearly everything from sight.

The clouds began to cover the area above out house, striking the ground with powerful lightning that shook the earth like an earthquake and was so loud.

All around Pokémon alike began to take cover, sensing the danger of the storm.

Many small Pokémon like Pacharisus and Pikachu's scurried inside a tree hollow.

The bird pokemon took cover in the trees branches, huddling together to keep warm.

And the bigger Pokémon, like Kangaskans and Ursarings took cover in caves and other suitable safe areas.

And he was right about the rain though, in the few minutes it started raining here the ground was barely visible beneath the ankle deep puddles in the dark brown shade they held. As it continued to rain the puddles rippled and splashed as more drops entered the water vessel.

And when I thought nothing else could surprise me, I was proved wrong when a dark figure was seen walking through the fog, and judging by the pattern of it, the person was hopelessly lost.

Behind the figure was the darker, larger figure of the Pokémon Ursaring. As the figure wandered closer, I could see it was presumably female because of the slimness of her body and the curves in her sides.

"Reggie." I called. He looked over, coming up behind me as he peered over my shoulder.

"Is that…." His voice trailed off as concern took over his face.

"A person? Yes, yes it is." I clarified. He grabbed a heavy towel from the ones he had collected, and before I could stop him he ran out into the storm, not worried about himself; only concerned about the person who was in the rain.

Soon he caught up with her; she apparently was not expecting him, she probably couldn't see a yard in front of her. She stumbled, but Reggie steadied her.

They seemed to talk, by the girls figure, I'd say she was declining his offer to come inside, but when another strike of lightning rumbled not to far from where they were standing, she seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation and followed my brother to our house. Returning her Ursaring as she followed him.

Soon enough the door opened and I heard the viciousness of the storm, as the rain pounded the ground, wind howled in the distance and lightning cracked like it was right next to you.

Reggie appeared in the doorway, guiding the stranger in by her hand.

Even though they were out there no longer than three minutes, Reggie was soaked to the bone, his gray t-shirt sticking to his frame and his pants were much the same, he kicked off his sneakers, which were squishing and squeaking as they were filled with water.

His face was dripping with rain; both of them looked like they had just gotten out of the shower. He shivered with the cold.

But the girl was much worse, she must've been out there for awhile, wandering lost in the storm, because her skin was pink from the cold, the tips of her fingers already catching frostbite as they were tinted blue.

Her clothes were soaked as well, sticking to her body and sagging as they were heavy with rain. Her sneakers already forming a puddle of water beneath them as they leaked. She was shaking uncontrollably, her teeth chattering was constant as she shivered.

I couldn't tell the true shade of her hair, but it stuck to her face, the back of her head, her back, and the nape of her neck.

She coughed several times. Reggie took her now soaked towel and replaced it with a new one, he placed a towel and she placed her shoes on it.

"Stay here, I'll get you some dry clothes." Reggie ordered. She sniffled but didn't have the energy to protest.

I couldn't get a good look at her from here; her face was hidden by the hood of her black jacket.

Soon Reggie returned taking her bag from her as she clutched the bundle of clothes; I recognized them as my old smaller sized clothes.

The bag began to shift and bump, and when Reggie unzipped the bag slightly, a Pokémon popped out from the bag, leaping out of the bag and onto the wooden floor.

The Pokémon was also wet, shaking and shivering.

An umbreon.

The umbreon hissed at Reggie, surveying its surroundings.

"Oh! N-NightShade!" The girl called, the umbreon turned, running towards her trainer.

The girl kneeled as the black and yellow Pokémon landed on her lap, shaking into her trainers arms, it was as cold as she was.

"It's okay Nightshade….Its o-okay." She reassured, attempting to dry it off with a towel, making its usually smooth hair ruffle.

"Skylar?" I gaped. The girl twisted toward me at the sound of her name.

"P-Paul?" She stammered, still having trouble getting words out as her teeth were still chattering.

She moved her fingers up to remove her hood and sure enough, there she was.

Her hair was a different color, because it was drenched with rain, her face was pink with cold, her lips were blue and her eyes looked tired and worn.

Reggie stood there for a moment. "You two know each other?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah…." Skylar sniffled, standing up, setting her Umbreon on the ground as it scampered around.

"Where is the bathroom?" She asked, probably wanting to change into something dry.

Reggie blinked, "Down the hall to the left." He said, taking her bag into the laundry room, obviously to wash and dry it.

She walked over towards it, leaving footprints in the form of a puddle as she did so.

Reggie returned moments later, the faint sound of the washer working as he stood in front of me, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he waited for an explanation.

"Paul…" He warned; his voice growing fiercer.

"How do you know that young lady?" He pressed.

I sighed, knowing I would have to tell him eventually.

"She is just a girl I happened to run into." I replied.

"And?" He continued.

"Okay so, I met her more than once." I offered.

His eyebrow raised in question.

"Okay okay, we kind of met every town or so, she is a pokeathlete, so she needed to get here in order to compete." I answered.

He seemed satisfied with this answer, in good timing to because Skylar entered the room, wearing my old clothes.

They were a little big on her, just an old black t-shirt that fit her good enough, and my old grey sweatpants that she had to roll up once to keep from stepping on the ends, though it had a tie to adjust the waistline, so she didn't have to bother with that. Her hair was out of its ponytail now.

She still looked tired and cold, her skin was still pink and she was still shivering, though not nearly as much, her teeth chattering had ceased anyway.

She sniffled again, sensing the awkward silence.

Her Umbreon ran and leapt up onto Skylar, who was barely fast enough to catch the dark type Pokémon in her arms.

She smiled, running her hands through its fur in attempt to tame it. Her Umbreon was still shaking slightly.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do with my clothes, so I just put them in the wash if that okay…" She said softly.

"That's fine." Reggie assures her as her knows how awkward this must be for her.

"Oh and if you have anymore Pokémon that are reasonably sized, you may take them out." He offered.

"And feel free to make yourself comfortable." He added as he left towards the laundry room again.

She sighed, holding her arms around herself in attempt to keep warm; she looked out the window into the raging storm, biting her lip nervously.

She got out another pokeball, releasing the creature known as a Houndoom. Though he was big, he nuzzled her affectionately, she stroked his fur absentmindedly.

"You have a nice brother." She commented.

"Yeah, he is okay." I said, staring blankly at the TV.

She sat on the floor, using the couch to lean on, her Umbreon settling on her lap and her Houndoom sitting on the floor beside her, also resting his head on her lap. She petted them both, probably thankful for the heat they were giving off.

Their really wasn't that much on TV, just soap operas and stupid reality TV shows. Skylar looked ready to pass out really; her eyelids were already drooping with weariness.

Soon Reggie returned, talking softly to Skylar as she answered. She now had a small blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she stared blankly into the television.

Soon it was dinner time, simple grilled cheese sandwiches and vegetable soup, Skylar ate at the small table in front of the TV, and I ate on the couch, Reggie had already ate before so he attempted to find more about Skylar, since I refused to give out much information.

Skylar set up her Pokémon's food and water bowls, letting them eat as they were worn out.

"So Skylar, Paul tells me you're a pokeathlete." He starts; she pulls a stray hand of hair behind her ear as she waits for her Pokémon to finish eating.

"Yeah." She says, giving him a small smile.

"So how does that work?" He asks, obviously curious about the sport.

"Well in every competition you have to enter three Pokémon at the least, and they do events like Agility trials and Disk Catching and Hurdles, whoever scores the highest overall wins." She explained.

"I see, care to tell me more?" He asked.

"Well, my Umbreon is going to compete in Agility Trials, Houndoom is going to compete in Hurdles and Disk Catching and Ursaring is going to compete in Circle Push and Arena Drop." She replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do well." He assured. She nodded in slight thanks.

"Do you have any family?" He asked.

"Yes, my parents are divorced; my mother is supposed to be here somewhere. But my father is back in Johto." She answers.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to here that." He sympathizes.

"Oh…Don't worry about it; it was a long time ago." She assures, but by the tone of her voice I can tell she was saddened.

We sat in silence for some time.

Skylar rose looking out the window again, biting her lip once more.

"That storm sure is vicious." Reggie inquires.

"Yea…." She trails off.

"You know, you're welcome to stay here until the storm passes." Reggie offers.

She shakes her head rapidly. "No…No….I-I couldn't possibly do that….I'd be too much trouble." She declines.

"I insist, I can't let you go out there again. And who knows how long it will be before the storm clears up." Reggie presses.

Skylar looks like she is going to decline again, her eyes daring to challenge Reggie as her rebellious attitude returns.

Finally she lets out a sigh. "Fine, I'll stay." She agrees.

Reggie smiles triumphantly.

"Here, you can sleep on the couch tonight, just until I get the spare room ready." Reggie says, collecting a large blanket and a pillow for her to sleep with.

"Reggie…." She pauses, hesitating slightly. He stops, turning to face her. She stares at the ground and holds her hands behind her head awkwardly.

"….Thanks…..for….everything."She musters, her voice very soft, she acts like she is not used to speaking those words, or has not for a long time.

He smiles back, "Anytime."

Reggie then once again leaves to tend to the laundry, which by now is ready to be dried.

Of course she wasn't used to saying those words, she was very independent.

Her parents were divorced; leaving her with no mother to guide her or ask for advice only a mother could give.

Leaving her with only her father, who was probably working most of the time and away, of course she developed those skills.

And now finding herself in unfamiliar territory as she was forced to accept the help of a complete stranger, now depending on him for food and a safe place to stay.

And having to thank them, probably something she did not do often, because she was so used to doing everything herself.

I look over to where she was, only to find her laid down on the couch, the blanket covering her body and the pillow cushioning her head.

She was asleep, snoring softly as her hand dangled down the side of the couch, resting on the body of her Houndoom, who was also asleep, her Umbreon curled up in a ball at her stomach, purring softly as she slept.

Seeing no other reason to stay awake, I flip the TV off and head to my room, where I lay on my bed, drifting off into my own world of darkness.


	12. Recovering

Chapter 12- Recovering

Skylar's P.O.V.

Last night I fell asleep like a rock. I was out. The couch was just as comfortable as any bed could be, with soft pillows, and once that soft, warm blanket was brought to me, it didn't take me long to sleep.

I was cold, but as I slept I gradually felt warmer, and I suspected I smelled like a lake.

What are the odds that someone as nice as Reggie would end up having someone as grouchy as Paul as a brother.

Not that Paul couldn't be nice; I just had yet to witness it myself.

I felt two hands grasp my shoulders and gently shake me. I groaned and attempted to ignore them.

"Skylar, wake up. It's almost noon." Paul's voice whispered.

Noon? Already? Yeah right.

But just to be sure, my eyes flickered open, and he released his hold on me.

I rub my eyes, and look over to the clock, six am.

"Not cool." I muttered before recovering myself in my blanket and squeezing my eyes shut.

I hear him laugh, and am almost tempted to move my blanket from my face in order to witness it.

His laugh, it's like a dozen chimes in perfect harmony.

Paul sits on the couch opposite to me, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels, finding sleep untouchable; I throw my covers off once again and sit up.

NightShade leaps onto my lap, I gently pet her.

"Good Morning NightShade." I greet sleepily.

Houndoom, who slept on the ground next to the couch, realizes I am awake and his head appears, his dark eyes looking at me, he radiates heat, and I am thankful for it.

I stroke his fur and he closes his eyes in content.

I get up, my limbs hurt from having to walk all that way in the rain from yesterday. But I manage to stagger over to the large window.

The sky is still quite dark, but it dulled to a grey now, and it was just drizzling, not pouring like before, but many ankle deep puddles covered the ground, and it was very, very muddy.

I sigh; I imagine having to walk through that, my clothes would be ruined.

Suddenly Reggie appeared by my side, it still shocked me how similar Paul was to him, they were both tall, both had the same lavender hair and piercing gray eyes, and both very tan and strongly built.

But that was when the differences stop, they are completely different people, Reggie is one of those people that are generous and forgiving. One of those people who won't let someone in need behind.

Paul on the other hand is well….mean. Well not really mean, necessarily, just…..unwelcoming I guess. He doesn't really care about other people from what I have witnessed, and he treats his Pokémon much the same, pushing them and pushing them in order to prevail.

But sometimes their difference makes me think Paul has another side to him, but refuses to show it.

Either way they seem to hate each other, well Reggie doesn't, I think Paul just shuts him out. Maybe something in their past made them grow apart.

I wish I had siblings, I don't though, that's why my best friend is like my brother, and it was devastating when he moved away, horrible. I think that was like the third time in my life I actually cried. We kept in touch with e-mail and cell phones, but I still missed him.

That was the only upside to coming here, to Sinnoh, to see him.

"Don't think you're about to leave in that." He interrupts before I could say I needed to go.

I roll my eyes, "I've stayed here long enough, I think I better go." I argued.

"No can do." He protested, urging me back. "I know you have a competition coming up, why don't you stay until it's over?" He offered.

I sighed, "Look it's really nice of you to offer and all. But I have to train, and practice." I made up a stupid excuse.

He rolls his eyes like I've seen Paul do so many times.

"Then use my ranch, the other Pokémon will love it." He replies, I cross my arms over my chest and meet his gaze with my cold one, in attempt to challenge him.

"You can give me all those looks you want, they don't work with me." He snickers, gesturing to Paul. I purse my lips, thinking.

"A ranch? What do you ranch?" I ask, trying to draw his attention away.

"I'm a breeder, I also care for some of Paul's Pokémon, I'm sure they would make good opponents." He answers.

I sigh, "I don't have a choice do I?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Sorry, but I can't let you leave."

"Alright then." I say gathering my own clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

Once in my regular, fitting clothes I put Paul's clothes in the laundry room.

Today I was wearing my blue skinny jeans with a black t-shirt that had the orange outline of a houndoom sketch, sewed into the fabric was the words.

'Hounds can be your doom.' It was a weird saying, but I still like the shirt.

I brushed my hair again and pulled it into a high ponytail, letting a bang hang down from my forehead.

I was about to leave the bathroom, but then I caught a glimpse of myself in the full scale mirror.

Oh my god…

I hadn't realized it before, but the rain left my mascara and eye shadow streaking all over my face.

It was dry by now, and it looked hard to wash out, I sighed and took a washcloth, wetting it under the sink's water.

I began rubbing desperately trying to get the ugly black marks off my face.

After a long time, they are less noticeable, but still there, and the washcloth is black.

I wring it out, rinsing the blackness out of the fabric and scrub again until they are completely gone.

But my face is entirely pink, like really pink, I hate this. So much.

Oh well. I think to myself. I clean the fabric of the black stains and place it on the counter, grabbing my things and heading back into the living room.

"I see you got all that crap off your face." Paul remarks, I glare at him, but find myself struggling to restrain a laugh.

"You guys could have told me you know!" I hiss.

"Then it wouldn't have been that funny." He continues then I realize that this morning, when I woke up and he was laughing, it was because of my makeup.

"Whatever, it's gone now." I say, trying to regain the feeling in my face.

I think about telling him it's not that funny, but I drop it.

Reggie makes us breakfast, which I realize I am so hungry I can hardly contain myself.

Once finished I whistle and Houndoom bounds into the room, trailing at my heels, NightShade follows.

Reggie shows me the way to the ranch and it is really big.

It's a huge meadow with big trees and boulders, even a large lake for aquatic Pokémon.

I take out all three of my Pokémon and begin their training; I realize Paul has more Pokémon.

An Ursaring, just like mine, only his looked a little more disciplined.

He also had a Weavile and a Staraptor.

I tell my Ursaring to lock paws with the Paul's Ursaring. And they begin pushing on each other.

Since Ursaring is going to compete in the Circle push and Goal roll, he needs to be able to take down enemies his size and bigger.

They grunt and roar at each other as they dig their feet into the ground and try to push one another.

They seem evenly matched, which is good for training purposes, but not in a competition, you want your opponents to be weaker then your own.

I start off Umbreon chasing after the Staraptor, Staraptors are fast and quick, and Umbreon is going to be racing against the clock to get the fastest time through the obstacles.

And then I have Houndoom practice running around the length of the ranch, hurdling over the fences, since he will participate in the Hurdle Dash.

I survey them as they practice, Houndoom, using his long, athletically built legs is easily leaping over the hurdles, not loosing speed as he does so, but I push him to go faster, I want to see his limits.

Eventually I raise the hurdles higher and he has to take care in his form if he wants to clear the hurdle, because for every hurdle you plow through or tip over, you loose time. And the Pokémon with the fastest time wins.

I look over to Umbreon, she is fairing well, I suppose, but is still lagging behind Staraptor, who isn't going his fastest anyway. Umbreon is quite small, like a large cat, but that will work to her advantage with the obstacles, she'll have to get through tunnels, jump through hoops and go down the teeter-totter while maintaining her balance.

I set up obstacles for her to practice running through, and she seems to be going well, having some trouble with the teeter totter obstacle, but otherwise seems to be doing good.

The two Ursarings are still going strong, which means he has good stamina. But I see he needs to work on his power, Paul's Ursaring is pushing back mine, but then my Ursaring would push back Paul's a little farther, only to be pushed back more.

That's okay though, I didn't expect much.

I just hope _she _doesn't appear, if I lose to her, I think I'd rather die.

Once I think they have had enough I put them on water and food for a break, and let them refresh in the water.

I sit, recording their times and progress in my notebook.

"Are they doing good?" Paul asks, appearing beside me.

I nod, "Yeah, but I can't guarantee we will win."

"Heavy competitors?" He asks, watching as his Pokémon rest in the water.

"You could say that." I muttered.

Setting my things aside I watch them, "I like you're Pokémon." I say, and I do. They look tough, ready for a fight.

"Likewise." He says, "But I have to ask, why those Pokémon?" He asks, I give him a questionable look.

"I mean most girls like pink, cute things." He adds, I roll my eyes and laugh a little.

"I'm not like most girls; I hope you keep that in mind." I mutter.

He sighs, "You are very confusing, I hope you realize that." He adds.

"Me? Confusing? I was thinking more along the lines of puzzling." I joke.

He chuckles slightly and I see him smile, like really smile. His pearly white teeth finally revealing themselves to me, I find myself smiling too.

I blink a few times before turning away, almost confused.

He hates me yesterday, and is almost kind of nice today….

Now that's confusing.

Paul's P.O.V.

I cannot believe I just did that, I was _smiling_, at her. And it wasn't because she had makeup all over her face.

She was right though, her Pokémon were progressing well, but I have a feeling she is going to be facing some tough opponents.

And it was weird, her choice in Pokémon, it seems all girls these days choose pretty faced Pokémon.

Like Skittys' and Delcattys', Ninetales' and Vulpixs'. Cleffairys' and Cleffas', stuff like that.

Umbreon was common enough, but the Houndoom, maybe. But the Ursaring was way out of the line.

She was just different, from every girl I've ever known. And they were all complete airheads and pretty faces.

Skylar was tall, and not too skinny, not skinny like she had skipped meals in order to loose weight, in fact she looked like dieting had never crossed her mind, and it wasn't like she needed it.

She was built like an athlete; long, powerful legs and the definition of muscles were covering her body. But she was witty too, coming up with witty comments and remarks.

She also was very headstrong, when she wants something she works hard to get it, not letting it fall into her hands like most girls. She doesn't like being bossed around, she just won't take it.

But when we were smiling I got a warm feeling, like I could look at her gleaming smile all day.

She seemed to realize the situation, and she turned away, watching her Pokémon refresh themselves.

She whistled and she put her Pokémon on new stations, having Ursaring push boulders almost as big as he was around, and Umbreon work on dead sprints, and her Houndoom work on hurdling.

She said she had a rival, and that she was a pokeathlete just like her, and whether she likes it or not, she will probably face her again.


	13. Nerves

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it except my OC Skylar and other foreign characters.

Chapter 13- Nerves

Skylar's P.O.V.

It was a day from the competition, I was that close. And already my nerves were spiking. I was so alert, and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking and my whole body felt weak and unstable.

I felt sick….That's what I felt like.

Everyday I took medicine, trying to tame my churning stomach, my throat was tingly, like I was about to throw up. I was sweaty, even though it was still cold outside and it wasn't much warmer inside.

I barely ate anything, fearing I would puke it up later and have to miss my first competition. I wonder if this is normal to feel this way.

Because in truth, I was nervous. So nervous I thought I would pass out anytime.

We were prepared I knew, everyday since the first day of training I trained them. And everyday their progress got better, gradually at first.

Paul's Pokémon helped a lot too; they were good with my Pokémon and were perfect for training. I just hoped my Pokémon didn't feel nervous like I did, or that they could somehow tell I was nervous.

I didn't want them to view me like that; I wanted to be strong and up to the task, not slowly dreading it like I was.

And other then that, I didn't want them to think my nerves was because they think I thought they weren't good enough, not ready. And they were, I was satisfied for their results anyway, but I don't know what or who I'm up against here, you just can train and hope your Pokémon are up to the challenge.

So I was walking outside, Paul was going to show me something, I think. But I think he was trying to make me focus on anything but the fact that tomorrow was the day.

I mean what if something went wrong? What if Umbreon froze because the hoops would be on fire and would be too scared to jump through, thus not completing her course…That would be horrible, she would be laughed at and made fun of no doubt, me too. But anyone who dares say anything to my face will walk away without their face looking so pretty.

Or perhaps Houndoom forgot to jump the hurdles and just plowed through them, we would be instantly disqualified and would have to pay the bill for it too, and I doubt I could afford all the hurdles he was supposed to jump.

Or maybe he would catch the Frisbee, would wouldn't bring it back….disobedient Pokémon do not look good in a pokeathleon.

Maybe Ursaring would be too weak up against the other Pokémon and wouldn't stand a chance, that wouldn't be so bad. It would be completely my fault for underestimating my opponents' strengths.

"Don't worry about it." A gruff and deep voice said suddenly.

I jumped back, startled, but it didn't take me long to recover.

"Don't worry about me…And I am not worrying about it." I snap.

He raises his hands in surrender. "Sure your not, that explains the fact that you look ready to throw up."

I send a wicked glare his way. "Shut up…"

I sigh, "Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous." I say, holding apart my thumb and pointer finger apart a little bit to display my nerves.

He scoffs. "I think you're a little more than that."

"But don't worry, it happens to everyone." He adds.

"Sure." I dismiss, sounding utterly bored as I walk, my smaller bag with all my pokeballs slung over my shoulder.

"It's only human to be nervous." He continues.

Since when was he so optimistic?

"Your Pokémon will do fine."

"It's not them I worried about." I say.

"I know, you're also worried about yourself, messing up. But I know you're worried for them too, because it will look bad on your part." He replies.

I growl, how could he see all this stuff about me? I try so hard to mask my emotions and Paul here can see through my like glass.

"Maybe a little, I just….hope nothing bad happens to them." I state.

"I know the feeling." He says and I almost can't breathe.

"What?" I choke.

"Well, whenever I'm in a tight spot in battle, I put on my game face and try not to show my distress, but it's really hard. And a lot of times I think my Pokémon will be permanently scarred or scared from the battle." He explains.

I t had never occurred to me Paul might actually _care _for his Pokémon; I mean he treated them like dirt, no offense or anything. But really, he pushed them until I thought they would pass out. And I've seen him battle, he was emotionless the whole time, only occasional flashes of anger.

I don't say anything, but nod to show I was listening.

"So where are we going anyway?" I asked as we walked through the busy streets of Vilestone.

"You should see the park here, it's fantastic." He says, leading the way. Another thing I was clueless about, the fact that this place also had a park, I only thought Hearthrome city had one, sine they were, you know, 'perfect'.

Then I saw it, a large field that seemed to stretch on forever, all with perfectly green grass, a few healthy and lively trees here and there with gorgeous leaf color varieties.

On the far side was a rocky path, a large mountain sprouting from seemingly nowhere. A large crystal clear lake was in the center with a stone statue in the center that was squirting water into it.

The life sized statue was of the ever popular and mystical Pokémon Milotic. The water spraying and dancing around it like a show.

"Whoa." I say, utterly speechless.

"I know, my mom and dad showed me this when I was younger." Paul said beside me.

"You said they live here right?" I asked, momentarily taking my eyes from the gorgeous scene.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I want to see them." I requested truthfully. He shook his head, his eyes turning cold and mean.

"No…you don't." He said, his voice dangerously low.

"Why not?" I challenged.

He glared at me fiercely. "Trust me…You don't."

I knew the subject was touchy for him, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Why? So you can avoid them just like you have your entire life?" I snap.

He growled at me. "You don't know _anything_."

"I know enough that you hate your parents for some unknown reason." I reply quickly.

"If you met them, you would know." He shoots back, just as fast.

"Well, I want to know." I remind.

"Not today Skylar." He said, trying to get out of it.

"Then when? Today? Tomorrow? When?" I shriek.

He grits his teeth and his burly hands curl up into fists, clenching them so tight they are already turning white.

"I don't know." He says in a scary calm voice, but I hear the edge in his voice.

"Whatever." I growl, not wanting to fight anymore.

I had just ruined the nice day today. I knew Paul would be all tight and hidden, concealed from the world now. Because I had brought up the subject of his parents.

But I was going to meet his parents, whether he liked it or not.

I wanted to know how they could be so horrible he wouldn't even want to see them after years of being away.

He was lucky, he had both parents, and I only had one. And the other one was unmentionable, some witch of a woman for ditching my dad and me for all my life with no sign of returning or acknowledging us.

"You're lucky." I said after I while, I had released Houndoom and concentrated on throwing the Frisbee as far as I could, rather than making eye contact with Paul.

He said nothing, I knew he was there though, he was leaning on the trunk of a tree, and he and I were standing in the shade of it.

"At least you have parents." And I couldn't help it, my voice cracked.

I bit my tongue in effort to hide my sorrow, but continued.

"My mom is a horrible bitch that ditched my dad and me when I was a baby, and she hasn't returned, or sent cards or motherly things to even show she still cared about me."

"I still have the engagement ring to prove it." I growled, anger filling me as I threw the Frisbee far, only to see Houndoom move in a blur towards it.

"Why do you have it?" Paul spoke, and I was startled to hear him after him being so quite.

"My dad gave it to me; he always said I looked just like her. I didn't want it, but I took it anyways." I say.

"Stupidly might I add because now I can't bear to get rid of it and all it does is continue reminding me of the woman I never ever want to meet." I add.

"Why don't you…Want to meet her?" He asks, suddenly curious.

"Why do you think? She ditched us, abandoned us. She hates us and I hate her, it's that simple. I hope she goes to Hell and never returns." I hiss.

"You don't know if she truly hates you." He pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure. If she loved me at all she would've moved somewhere in my region, far from my father, but close enough that I could at least visit her." I remark.

"And real, loving mothers do things like send cards and gifts on your birthday or holidays, saying they miss you and love you and all that junk. Not mine." I snarl, venom dripping from every word that comes out of my mouth.

"I understand." Paul replies after a long silence. I once again have lost the ability to breathe as I turn to him, utterly shocked.

But I shake it off and continue throwing the Frisbee. "Yeah." I say, and silence fills the air between us, well except for the many Pokémon playing around in the field.

I let the Frisbee fly, but am shocked when a hand catches it, and Houndoom is barely able to stop himself from plowing her over, digging is claws into the dirt at her feet.

Her long legs being supported by the highest high top sneakers ever carefully step over all the dirt and my Pokémon, making a disgusted face. Houndoom growls at her.

That's my boy.

On normal circumstances I would've offered to help the person and scold Houndoom, but I couldn't help smirk as I am faced with my rival.

That's right, my rival. You know, the one I want to burn in Hell for eternity, you'll see why.

Houndoom trots over to me and I pet him gratefully.

"Control your mutt." She spats, dropping the disc to the grassy ground.

"I stand corrected; you're the one that unwisely got in his way." I growl, narrowing my eyes at her dangerously.

She is tall, like me, but shorter than me without those high topped fashionable sneakers on, despite her mile length legs, perfectly tanned and shaved.

She is wearing tight white shorts that stop a few inches above her knees. Covering her upper body is nothing but a skin tight T-shirt that reveals her belly button and abs.

Her hair is pulled into a ponytail, like mine, though her hair is perfectly in order and shiny and well cared for, while mine wasn't brushed fully and pulled into a tangled ponytail.

Her hair is much longer than mine, it tails to her waist with her caramel colored locks.

Her skin is tan, and her face is dotted with darker brown freckles, she has stunning bright green eyes, the exact color of emeralds. Her ears were pierced, multiple times with diamonds and other expensive jewelry.

In other words; completely revolting.

All my nerves disappeared and my competitiveness kicked in, making me angry she dare call my precious Pokémon _mutts_.

"Well, you're the one that _threw _the Frisbee in _my _direction." She replied, just as hate filled.

"Yea, it's a shame you caught it, I was hoping for a solid hit." I said sarcastically.

"Because then without me the Pokeathlon trophy would practically fall into you hands then wouldn't it?" She shot back.

My smirk twisted into a wicked scowl, "No, because I for one like a _challenge_. Unlike you, you like things to be easy, and just _fall _into your hands." I countered.

She growled and I smirked with rejoice.

Paul moved next to me, his arms crossed and looking just as happy as I was to see her. Her gaze flickered from me to him.

"Well, who is this?" She asked in a flirtatious tone. I groaned mentally, but rolled my eyes.

"Paul." I said, not even bothering with the whole, 'Paul meet my worst enemy and my worst enemy meet Paul' thing.

"Oh…Paul…" She said, lowering her voice to sound seductive. I swear I think I would puke if I didn't hate her so much.

No, I would puke on her.

Paul said nothing and raised a questionable eyebrow at her.

"I'm Majestic." She introduced herself. I know what your thinking, what a stupid name. But even her parents are as stuck up and as richy bitchy as her, so of course they would name their daughter accordingly.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head slightly in her hopeless attempt to attract Paul.

As if Paul would fall for scum like that, he was way to smart for that.

She smiled at him in her sickly sweet way she does, batting her heavily makeup-ed eyes at him.

She turns back to me and I barely acknowledge her. "Let's see your Pokémon." She says.

I would rather die than obey her, "Show me yours." I challenge, but take out the other two pokeballs I have obtained.

She rolls her eyes at my request but gathers her extremely small glittery bag and pulls out three pokeballs.

She throws them into the air. They all open up, one at a time, and they materialize in the same fashion.

First an Espeon appears the same height and width as NightShade, only lavender. Its fur is thick but not long, like an Umbreons' and they share the same wide eyes, only an Espeon's eyes are an unnatural color, radiating their physic powers. On their forehead is a majestic red gem with big catlike ears, and a tail that has three ends.

What a weird Pokémon.

Next to appear is a Nidoqueen, its scales clean and shiny, but no doubt powerful and hard to puncture. It was mostly a turquoise looking color with skin colored parts. It wasn't as tall as my Ursaring, but it was armed with dangerous spikes and its poisonous abilities.

The last one was 'shockingly' a ninetails, the evolved form of the fire type Pokémon Vulpix.

It was gorgeous and popular among most females for their massive elemental strengths and looks.

It had golden brown fur, thick and soft looking, and nine tails sprouted from its back end, getting darker brown at the tips, it had dark eyes, but it looked athletic, long legs and strong muzzle.

I rolled my eyes and threw my remaining pokeballs into the air, releasing my two other Pokémon.

Houndoom was powerful and dangerous looking, looking princely and more deadly as it compared itself to ninetails, and they were about the same height and width with the same pair of strong legs.

Ursaring appeared, being a few inches taller than my rival's Nidoqueen, they roared at each other, both baring dangerously sharp claws. Ursarings were leaner than a Nidoqueen, but they seemed to have equal amount of strength.

And last but not least was Umbreon, NightShade. Who tensed with the sight of his counterpart in the Evee evolution pattern.

She scoffed, "I should of known these would be your Pokémon, a mangy dog, a bear with a superiority issue and a cat with a an attitude."

She spat out each word like it was puke.

"I knew you'd have these Pokémon." I stated matter-of-factly.

"A mutt with a lack of athletic ability, a Nidoqueen that looks overfed, and an Espeon with a liking to shiny things…And you know something? All those traits belong to her trainer." I countered.

She gaped, I knew I won this round, I called her lazy and unathletic, not to mention fat and a person that all they cared about was jewelry, just like her Pokémon.


	14. The Ring

Chapter 14- The Ring

Paul's P.O.V.

I decided instantly I didn't like Skylar's rival, she was more annoying than Skylar herself. But she possessed the cockiness that Skylar didn't. Sure Skylar was arrogant and smart-alecy down to her core, but this…Majestic was a spoiled, sassy and rude woman.

She treated Skylar and her Pokémon like dirt because she thought she was superior, which sickened me. But in truth, I know I act that way sometimes too, with Ash.

But Skylar wasn't one to back down, in fact she was the most less likely to back down.

She stood up tall, just as tall as this Majestic with her high heeled sneakers.

They argued for a long time, but it was clear Skylar had won this round; the pure rage on Majestic's face at her inability to come up with a good comeback showed everything.

Eventually she left, and Skylar seemed to relax again. But we realized it was getting late, and by the time we walked all the way to Reggie's house on the outskirts of Veilstone, it would be dinner time.

So we headed back, Skylar was silent the whole time, which I could understand. She probably had a million thoughts running through her head at this very moment.

Show time tomorrow…. I've never been to a Pokeathleon…ever. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to see one…. You know since it was in Veilstone, and I didn't have anything better to do.

Before I knew it we were at the steps of Reggie's house. She opened the door and stepped in, taking off her muddy shoes in the doorway before stepping on the floor.

She hung up her jacket on the coat hanger and sat on the couch, but something told me she thought of this place as more than something she was just staying in a few days.

She liked it here, whether she would admit it or not, I could tell. I've seen the room she was staying in, it was a mess. An absolute mess, clothes thrown carelessly on the floor, her Pokémon things scattered on the shelves and such.

If she was expected to leave soon, she would've kept her things orderly, in place and put away, like she could grab her stuff and get the heck out of here any minute.

However, this wasn't the case.

Sure enough Reggie was waiting for us with a table full of food.

"So how was it?" He asked.

Skylar shrugged and I said nothing.

Reggie seemed to get used to us being quite, like we were, and dropped the subject.

"So Skylar, excited for your competition tomorrow?" He asked, purely innocent.

She shrugged again, "I guess." She added.

Skylar hardly ate anything, which was really strange considering this was a girl that ate almost as much as a full grown man.

Reggie said nothing when she dumped her tray, sick of shifting her food around with a fork as she had been for most of the time.

I soon joined her, not hungry. Something was bugging her.

She was usually quite, but she seemed….almost lifeless. She moved without purpose and with a zombie like posture, her eyes held no life in them either.

It was just her rival, she could handle it.

Right?

She walked upstairs to take a shower and I watched TV as the house was filled with the sound of running water.

She was in the shower a long time…..Not that it worried me or anything, but I knew some people took showers to escape everything else and just think.

After a few episodes on the TV that I really hadn't been paying any attention to. When suddenly I heard the water shutting off and realized I was waiting for that all along.

I gave her ten minutes and then marched into her room, without knocking.

She was standing up, examining something small in her hand with a dazed expression on her face.

Her hair was wet and stuck to her face and her neck in dark brown strings, her skin was still moist from the water and steam still poured from the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she instantly stuck whatever she was hiding behind her back as she moved to face me.

She wore comfortable clothes a black tank top and white basketball shorts.

"N-Nothing." She stammered, but by the expression on her face I knew she wished she could've came up with a better excuse.

"You're lying." I said, growing more and more sure of myself with every passing second.

"Not I'm not." She hissed, growing dangerous, she knew I knew that she clearly wasn't doing nothing but she was warning me to back off.

"What do you have…let me see it." I continued, ignoring her warning.

She shook her head and I pounced on her, but she clearly had been in plenty of situations like this because she squirmed out of my grip and elbowed me in the gut so hard I thought I'd puke.

Okay first of all no guy has ever hit me because they knew I'd kick their ass if they did, but no girl has even thought of hitting me.

I bent over and she ran to the other side of the room, like a child.

I cursed loudly and spun to face her, ignoring the lack of oxygen in my lungs.

"What in the Hell was that for?" I demanded.

She glared at me. "Correct me if I'm wrong but you tried to forcefully grab the item I was hiding, I had every right to hit you." She stated.

I scoffed, "That's absurd." I remarked.

"Don't be so childish and just show me what you have." I commanded.

"It's none of your business." She snarled.

"Just let me see it." I growled, growing angrier with every word.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" She replied.

I rolled my eyes and lunged again, twisting her arms behind her back.

She kicked and twisted, and it was hard to hold her down, it was obvious she had been in her share of fights. She kept her hands locked on the item in her hand so tight her knuckles were pure white.

I pinned her to the ground and eventually pried her hands away from the object in her hand.

Once I got it she twisted around so she was facing me, sending the most hateful, rueful wicked glare she has ever created.

But the object in my hand surprised me, I was expecting…well the way she was fighting anyone would've thought it was drugs or something illegal that she didn't want to reveal for fear of getting turned over to the police.

And for as long as I have known her I'd say that wouldn't surprise me.

But the object I held in my hand was circular and silver. It gleamed and glinted, untouched. It looked like it hadn't bee worn in ages.

In my hand was a ring, obviously designed for a slim feminine finger, it was studded with diamonds and black gems so beautiful it must have cost a fortune.

"You're engaged?" I gaped; she was what….sixteen maybe?

Her face flushed with red, but she was obviously still mad, she snatched the ring from my hand.

"No idiot!" She screeched.

"Then whose is it?" I asked. "You didn't steal it did you?" I asked, over thinking the possibility.

"No!" She shouted. "It's not mine either!"

"It's my mom's." She said, gazing at the ring ruefully.

I was shocked, she had told me this evening that she had obtained her mother's engagement ring long ago as a parting present, but she said all it did was remind her of the horrible woman that left her when she was young.

"No _get off_." She said, her voice so harsh I was quick to oblige.

I stuck my hand out to help her up but she rose by herself.

Her throat swelled, I could see the lump in it as she tried not to sob.

"I-" I started, but was cut off by Skylar. "Just get out."

I bit my lip uncertainly, but Skylar seemed so upset that I eventually left her room.

Reggie gave me a confused look, but I shot him a look that told him not to ask any questions.

It was late already, I thought about my parents.

Skylar wanted to meet them….

Simply because she didn't have a pair of parents herself.

It confused me, my father was a jerk. He abused Reggie, myself and my mother. He was an alcoholic, a heavy drinker, and would come home drunk like always.

He would force my mother to do things, clean and cook. And I couldn't even think of the things he would have done to her when we weren't home.

If she refused she would be beaten, sometimes slashed and cut with cracked whiskey bottles, other times with his belt or just his plain fists.

It was horrible, and little young me had to watch. My dad would always force me into another room, by force usually, and only by my mom's request.

She tried to hide it, wearing heavily covering clothes to cover the many bruises and scars, and her smile was so kind and pure you would hardly believe she had ever been abused.

Often my brother would try to protect me, somehow, dragging me out of the house and other things so I wouldn't have to witness it.

He abused us too, it was horrible I still remember the beatings he gave us for hardly any reason, and I still have the scars from the cuts and slashes.

As soon as I turned ten, I was out of there. And I vowed never to come back, despite my mother's protests.

I left, and I never came back. Never thought about it. I hated the thought of leaving my mom with that horrible man, but he would most likely call the cops or something.

The only reason he didn't call for me because he simply couldn't care, he hated my guts, and he often told me he wished I was never born. He never apologized, never had one guilty thought. That only added to my beliefs of him being the very spawn of Satan straight from Hell and evil beyond all could comprehend.

I hated that man. I wasn't about to let Skylar get within miles of him, he was far too dangerous. There was no telling what he would do to her if she did meet them, and my mom would be helpless to stop it.

Skylar thought I had the perfect life, with a pair of parents, strong Pokémon and a loving brother. Boy was she wrong.

I splashed water on my face in attempt to calm myself down, but I was all worked up now. I hadn't thought of my father in ages, now that I was, my anger was rising again.

I was clutching the bathroom sink so hard I thought it would break.

I forced myself to calm down, if Reggie saw me like this I would surely be forced to tell, and if Skylar found me I would still be forced to tell, though from the pain in my stomach from her elbow I'd say she'd get it out of me by force, while Reggie would take a more gentle approach.

I admired that trait of Skylar's. I was a quite a but taller than her, and stronger obviously, but she held no fear and attacked me without a second thought.

I wonder if she had ever encountered people like my father, did she attack them and escape? Or did she grow up where gangster's filled the streets and people there were constantly mugged and she fought herself out?

It was so confusing, but I thought violence wasn't the best way to fall asleep, so I forced myself to think of other things as I lie down in my bed, still fully clothed and fell asleep.


	15. 1st Event

Chapter 15- 1st Event

Skylar's P.O.V.

I could not get any sleep….After the whole episode with Paul I threw that cursed ring at the wall, but it just bounced back off and landed on the carpet, still perfectly in place with all the gems still glinting and shiny.

Afterwards I tried falling asleep, but I just lay on the bed, not tired at all. I was so nervous I was shaking…..

In fact I started to sweat, I hadn't done anything yet I was drenched in sweat, like that kind of sweat when you get a bad dream and you wake up sweaty. It was like that….

And it was hot in here, I felt thirsty and light headed, but mostly hot, like the house had warmed up to like one hundred degrees.

So what did I do? I got up and went to the bathroom; I peeled off my sweaty clothes and turn on the shower all the way to the cold side.

The water felt good, cooling off my unnatural body temperature well, I still felt ready to throw up though, and I was still shaking.

God I felt horrible….

Reluctantly I pulled on the clothes I would wear to the pokeathleon, a black and yellow skin tight tank top and black shorts that went just above my knee, and ankle socks with my black and yellow DC shoes.

I pulled a brush through my unruly and hopelessly tangled hair, finally getting all the knots out and most of my hair I pulled it up into a high ponytail, letting a few bangs hang down to frame my face.

I skipped the makeup today, but I grabbed the pack I would need, I had plenty of food for resting periods between events also a lot of water and of course my three pokeballs containing the three Pokémon I would enter in the pokeathleon today.

I hadn't even realized morning had come when I knock on my door sounded.

"What?" I shouted from the safety of the bathroom, I had my hands gripping the sink tightly and my head resting on the mirror.

"You ready?" Came the male voice of Reggie.

"No, I feel like crap." I admitted.

I heard him chuckle, "That's normal. Now come on, you can't be late."

Reggie was such a good person…..so completely different than Paul, not that Paul couldn't be a good person, but it was a rare sight.

"Coming…" I called, grabbing my things; I wouldn't be coming back here. After the pokeathleon I'd crash at the pokecenter and the next morning be headed off to my next competition.

When I got outside I barely touched my food, I didn't want to puke on stage….

He made me drink water though, I could barely taste the cool liquid, but it did help me clear my head a bit.

"Sleep much?" Paul's voice snickered.

"No, not at all." I snarled, glaring at him.

Tossing my food aside I made sure my Pokémon were fed and watered before returning them inside their pokeballs.

"I'll drive you." Reggie offered.

"No….I'll walk, it'll…help me think." I lied.

He opened his mouth to speak, most likely protest. "No, I'm walking." I growled.

He let me go; I didn't say thanks, or bye. I hated goodbyes and hugs and all that stuff, they probably didn't know this would be the last time they saw me….If I was lucky that is.

I headed out, by now the storm was long gone and the water had dried, the mud had also died and you could see little patches of grass regrouping on it.

I breathed slowly, trying to calm my nerves, I wasn't sweaty anymore, which was good, but I still felt nervous.

I took off, walking down the forest, it wouldn't take me ten minutes to get to the pokeathleon, and I'd be plenty early.

That meant ten minutes to get my act together….

I can multitask right? Walking and sorting out my problems is easy…

I tried to stay focused though, if I veered off course like I usually do, then I'd be lost, and without any way to get back. But staying focused and trying to think about your problems is hard.

Maybe I could just forget all my problems until after the pokeathleon….

Well problem number one was Majestic, she is the megabitch of the competition, but she is also a fairly good pokeathlete.

Problem number two…my fear of losing….that was a big one.

Problem number three…that stupid ring….no matter what all it did was remind me of the person I most hate and never want to meet but as long as I have that ring I'll never be able to move on and forget her.

Problem number four…I got no sleep, that is bad; I could pass out during the competition or fall asleep and miss my cue.

Why did this all have to happen to me…..?

Before I knew it the grassy scenery from before was replaced by the perfectly crafted stone roads of Veilstone.

I steadied my breathing and continued walking, the pokeathleon dome was in sight now….not much longer to wait.

Problem number five…..Possibly never again seeing Reggie and Paul….I don't know how that counted as a problem but Reggie comforted me and brought me in when I needed it, he almost reminded me of my Dad, which also wasn't good because that made me miss him uncontrollably.

And Paul…I don't know….I guess I kinda got used to having him around all the time, someone for me to annoy and vice versa…

Okay now I'm just being stupid, I'm having problems because of two people I don't know all that well, just two nice people that let me stay with them and one of them I happen to run into more times than I would like to.

Here it is….The dome…

All the domes are huge; they all come equipped with interchangeable events too.

Swallowing my fear I enter the dome as the automatic doors open in front of me.

Inside was a counter, and behind was a woman that looked strangely like a Nurse Joy, though she wore a referee outfit instead.

She waved me over and I went up to the counter.

"Alright hon, I assume you're entering the competition for today?" She asked.

I nodded, and she handed me a clipboard with a paper, filling out all the details like which Pokémon I was entering, what their statistics were, and my name, my region, my height, stuff like that.

I handed it back to her and she gave me an identification card, but it was just a card with what competition I was entering and what number I was.

Once done I went over and sat in one of the many comfortable chairs, I watched the TV screen intently. It showed previous competitions, famous competitors, records, and all that good stuff.

No sign of Majestic yet….maybe she got scared and dropped out?

I dozed off, and I was glad for the sleep, but I was awakened by the Nurse Joy person.

"Honey, time for the competition to start in two minutes." She said sweetly.

"Thanks…" I groaned, if she didn't wake me I would've slept through it.

"Anytime." She replied, going back to the counter to sign in last minute contestants.

I stretched, and I realized my nerves were gone, replaced by my competiveness as I scanned the other people I would compete against today.

I glared at each one, making sure they knew I wasn't here to play games.

Nurse Joy gathered us up in our order, I'm glad I wasn't first, I was fifth.

They introduced everyone, stating there names, the region they were born in, and their Pokémon.

I was next before I could think about it,

"Introducing competitor number five Skylar with her Umbreon, Ursaring, and Houndoom!" Said the guy with the loudspeaker, he said it with enthusiasm that really didn't match the whole overall feeling.

I walked stiffly towards my spot throwing my three pokeballs all my Pokémon appeared.

Umbreon's yellow spots glowed once before trotting over to my side, examining the area.

Houndoom blew a small flame into the air, what a show off…He sat regally by my side, eating up the attention of the cheering crowd.

And then Ursaring let out a furious roar and stood behind me, looking as menacing as he did when I first caught him.

"Introducing competitor number ten Majestic with her Pokémon Espeon, Nidoqueen, and Ninetails!" The announcer said and I ground my teeth together.

She was four people away from me, but I know she was eating up all the attention, posing with her glamorous Pokémon for pictures and waving and blowing kisses at the crowd.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared angrily.

"The first event of Hurdles will begin soon." The announcer said, dropping his over enthused façade.

"Alright guys, show time. Remember just like we practiced alright?" I said.

"Don't be nervous, I won't be upset if you don't win, it's your first time guys, and it's only natural." I reassured, trying to come up with something Reggie would say to make me feel better.

I took a few deep breaths, petting each of them reassuringly.

I wasn't going to give them food or water yet, they could get cramps.

I turned to Houndoom, "Focus on running today, ignore the crowd and the other Pokémon, just give it your best shot, and remember….jump over the hurdles." I added.

He seemed to understand and I guided him to his place on the line.

"Go as fast as you can, as far as you can, don't stop for anything." I say.

He nods and takes his place in line, he looks determined.

I take a few deep breaths and stand by my other Pokémon.

"Nervous?" A snotty voice chuckles.

I knew who it was before she finished. "No, but you should be." I snapped, my fear gone only to be replaced by hatred for my other competitors.

"Ready…" The announcer said, holding the gun in the air.

"Set…" I bit my lip and refrained from squeezing my eyes shut.

"Go!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger on the gun, making a loud noise that would've made me jump if I wasn't being held in place.

Every Pokémon out there ran, except Houndoom.

I bit back a curse but managed to shout at him, "Run!"

He was about five seconds later than the others, but he headed off.

I looked at the sky for answers, but it was almost funny, and despite my urge to throw up, I giggled a little.

But I couldn't help be notice Majestic was laughing her head off and murmuring to the other contestants.

I watched, Houndoom was moving fast, like a black blur, but Majestic's Ninetails was heading for the lead, not tired one bit.

Houndoom leaped gracefully over the first pair of hurdles and came up to the second to last Pokémon, the giraffe Pokémon with the weird tail.

"Houndoom taking 9th, pushing forward like a freight train and quickly advancing on 8th place as he approaches Cyndiquil." The announcer reported, I hope the camera was getting this or I was going to press charges on them.

Sure enough Houndoom was neck in neck with the small rodent creature in seconds, his eyes narrowing as he pressed himself faster, clearing another hurdle with ease.

I hope he wouldn't push himself too hard….

"Ninetails is moving quickly, neck in neck for the lead with Scyther." Reported the announcer.

Come on Houndoom, you got this….

"Look at that folks, Houndoom bolting past Seviper for 7th. Now passing Pikachu for 6th….Look at him go, surging past Rattata for 5th." He reported.

"That's it buddy…."I murmured under my breath.

"This is going to be close folks; Ninetails is moving well ahead of Scyther and doesn't appear to be slowing down." He adds as Ninetails' golden figure clears a set of double hurdles with ease.

"Rapidash and Ponyta are close, battling for 3rd." He continues.

"Good for Houndoom that these Pokémon are so close together, he is tailing them determinedly and isn't about to stop." He says as Houndoom appears a few feet behind them.

I can feel my heart beating quickly; I hope I don't faint…..

"Scyther falling back, letting Houndoom slide into 3rd place and is quickly advancing on the tired Scyther." He adds.

He must be getting tired now.

I can't help it, I trained him to hold himself back so he wouldn't get tired like Scyther, but Ninetails is almost to the finish line…

"Run Houndoom!" I shout as loud as I can.

As the camera zooms in on him I can see him pushing off the ground as he hurdles a set of doubles and surges forward, faster and faster, his breathing is ragged and I know he will tire soon.

"Cleary Houndoom was holding back because he passes Scyther with ease and is halfway up to Ninetails, this is going to be a close one folks." He announces as Houndoom's feet hit the ground more frequently.

He is just behind Ninetails now, but he is out of it, Ninetails seems to realize the situation and sprints harder, but Houndoom isn't about to let her go that easily as he too boots forward.

Oh no….

"Ladies and gentlemen for the first time since the race started Houndoom is slowing down greatly, and Scyther is quick to take advantage of this as he meets Houndoom for second place." He calls.

He's right, Houndoom is slowing down almost to a walk, only one hurdle to go, but Ninetails is already clearing the hurdle, her many fiery tails shining with the sunlight overhead as she passes the finish line.

Before I know it Scyther passes Houndoom, but he doesn't give up and keeps in pace with him. They pass the finish line and I race toward Houndoom, leaping over the fence with Ursaring and Umbreon at my heels.

"It's all over folks! Majestic's Ninetails taking first place, Scyther placing in second and Skylar's Houndoom in third." The announcer says.

"All competitors and Pokémon please file out to the waiting area for further instructions." He says after the crowd, going wild and cheering, calms down.

Houndoom's black as night coat is wet with sweat and puffs of smoke is rising from his nose as he breathes heavily.

"I'm so proud of you!" I say, hugging him appreciatively.

He looks upset though, probably because he placed third when he could've got second, maybe even first.

"Don't look at me like that, you did great, and don't worry, we'll get'em next time alright?" I say as we walk with everyone else to the resting place.

He seems to cheer up, standing up straighter as my words pep him up.

The resting grounds is a huge place, almost the size of the dome itself, with plenty of room for Pokémon to do whatever, eat, drink, play, bathe even.

I crouch on the ground, putting out a two bowls and filling them full of water and food, Houndoom instantly begins eating without manners or restrictions.

I ruffle his fur playfully. I really was happy; he did great, bouncing back after such a horrid start.

Soon Houndoom finishes, feeling refreshed, but he lies down at my feet tiredly.

"How does defeat taste Skylar?" The snotty voice that could only belong to Majestic calls.

Her Ninetails walking with pride, its fur freshly brushes and it sticks its nose in the air and swishes its many tails in triumph.

I roll my eyes, like Pokémon like trainer.

"Not as good as taste of my victory coming up in the Agility trial." I snicker as I scratch behind Umbreon's long ears.

She purrs in delight but glares with hate at Majestic.

"Well if you're Pokémon chokes like this mangy mutt did you won't stand a chance." She snarls, putting to hands to clutch her neck in imitation of the 'choke'.

"This mutt still caught up to your diva, drama queen of a pamper Pokémon even with the five second late start." I growled back.

Houndoom growled menacingly, and I had to hold him by his horns because I thought he might attack Majestic, under normal circumstances I would've let him loose on her, but any attack on other's Pokémon or trainer and we'd be disqualified.

"If I were you I'd be very very afraid of a Pokémon that could still nearly beat yours with a five second late start, wouldn't you?" I add, imitating her annoying stuck up tone.

She sticks her tongue out at me and struts off, only to be mobbed by press that are wielding cameras and microphones as they broadcast her interview to the world.

I can here her voice, cooing at her Pokémon in high praise as she strokes her fur and reminds everyone how good she is and that she is being trained by the finest trainers money can by….she goes on to personally guarantee her victory at today's competition and all that other conceded sentences that flow out of her mouth.

I roll my eyes, we'll just see…..

I turn to Umbreon, her event is next.

"Alright girl, you got this. Just stay focused, ignore everything and concentrate on the obstacles okay?" I say and her red eyes bore into mine in understanding.

"Remember, for every obstacle skipped and not passed correctly we get deducted, so be careful, and start when the gun fires and then move as fast as you can alright?" I instruct.

I know I must sound like a dictating monster right now, but I don't want them to forget anything.

I take a deep breath, feeling my nerves return to me.

I stand and instantly a swarm of people approach me, sticking microphones in my face and shouting multiple questions at me.

"What are your thoughts on the race?" One asked.

I remember what Reggie had told me, whatever you do be honest….honest….I can do that…

"I thought it was a pretty intense race and we did fairly well." I answered, Houndoom now stood by me, flinching every so often as our pictures were taken.

"Are you concerned about you Houndoom making the same mistakes?" One shoots.

I force a smile, "Yes, but hopefully not soon." I say.

"Do you think to win you have to perfect?" Another fires instantly.

I glare at the asker and am rewarded when he flinches a bit.

"No way!" I growl. "Mistakes happen, its part of life, you can't run away from it, things happen, and whatever happens you just have to be strong enough to ignore it and give it your best shot." I finish.

He nods in understanding, "What would you say about Majestic's Ninetails?" Another asks after a pause.

"Personally I think if Majestic was a real pokeathlete she would train her own Pokémon instead of using her wealthy father's money to hire a professional." I say.

"I think I speak for everyone when I also want to say that Ninetails doesn't take competing seriously enough, even her owner, both of them acted like this was going to be a cakewalk and yet the Pokémon that started five seconds after posed a threat to her first place standings." I continued.

I knew I was being broadcasted to all of the regions, but hey, everyone is thinking it; why not let someone speak for all of them?

I smile, really smile, teeth and everything as Houndoom strikes a pose, eating up the attention.

"Are you prepared for the next event?" One asks, Umbreon leaps onto my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, definitely." I answer.

"Tell us Skylar, why do you do this?" Another asks.

"Well, I always loved sports, and they love sports, they do all the work and should get all the credit, I'm just their voice." I state.


	16. 2nd Event

Chapter 16- 2nd Event

Paul's P.O.V.

When Skylar left, I knew she was leaving to the competition. But a pang in my gut told me she wouldn't be coming back; I could tell by the way she walked throughout the house slowly today, as if memorizing it. And I was only proved correct when she had all her bags with her, and when I went up to her room, nothing was left.

I debated afterwards if I should go and watch the competition, but I had my own problems to worry about, my parents, Reggie….

After a lot of thought I flipped the channels on the TV to the sports channel, and sure enough, there Skylar was, with her Umbreon perched on her shoulder and her Houndoom proudly standing at her feet.

She looked extremely upset to be on national TV, well, I think she was mainly upset by the fact that Majestic had beaten her, and furthermore the annoying interviewers.

"What are your thoughts on the race?" One asked instantly.

Skylar appeared to be thinking, biting her lip in debate.

Finally she answered, "I thought it was a pretty intense race and that we did fairly well."

She flinched when the bright camera flashes blinded her temporarily. The interview continued with instant and already prepared questions, when one caught my attention.

"Do you think to win you have to be perfect?" One asked. What a stupid question.

I could tell she was about to yell at him just for asking a question like that, her face instantly twisted into a sneer as she glared menacingly at the asker.

"No way!" She growls angrily. "Mistakes happen, it's a part of life, you can't run away from it, things happen, and whatever happens you just have to be strong enough to ignore it and give it your best shot." She finished, looking annoyed.

Her words were true, and wise, but I doubt she even followed them, here she was running away from her mother, a person she portrayed as mean and cruel when she hadn't even seen her for most of her childhood.

"What would you say about Majestic's Ninetails?" One asked in a calm tone, which I think made Skylar madder if possible.

By the steely look in her eyes I know she was going to forget all about the whole TV thing and that she could be sued for her answers and blow her off.

And I couldn't help but smile as she did so.

"Personally I think if Majestic was a real pokeathlete she would train her own Pokémon instead of using her wealthy father's money to hire a professional." She declared.

But she wasn't about to stop.

" I think I speak for everyone when I also want to say that Ninetails doesn't take competing seriously enough, even her owner, both of them act like this was going to be a cakewalk and yet the Pokémon that started five seconds after posed a threat to her first place standings." She growled.

It wasn't hard to know that Houndoom had almost beaten Ninetails, and from a late start, I had to admit, it was quite impressive. And just like his trainer to state what's on her mind at all times.

I hadn't even realized Reggie was behind me until he spoke.

"She has guts, I'll give her that." He replied, though he never took his onyx eyes off the screen for a second.

It went to commercial, but it was no secret that Majestic and Skylar were no doubt fighting right now.

When the commercial was over we weren't surprised to see all the trainers out on the field instructing their Pokémon on the task ahead.

The course was set up identically to the one she had used to practice at my house, filled with hurdles, teeter-totters, flaming hoops, and winding tunnels.

Majestic was posing with her Pokémon, Espeon for this event, who was strutting confidently through out the grounds.

Skylar was hunched over her Umbreon, whispering in her ear and every once and awhile scratching her reassuringly behind her ears.

"First up is Majestic with her Pokémon Espeon." The announcer said.

"Majestic's Pokémon have been fairing well since the beginning of the competition and so far, things are going good, Espeon certainly seems confident." He added.

"But is Skylar's outburst earlier true? Perhaps she is underestimating her opponents here. But it is no secret folks that Skylar and Majestic are true competitors with one goal, to win." He continued.

I rolled my eyes, but the gun shot sounded and Espeon bolted, quicker than I thought possible.

She was nearly a purple blur as she sailed through the course, but as the cameras zoomed in on Espeon, you could see her eyes were lazy and relaxed, not at all focused or determined.

She cleared the hurdles easily, despite her short body; one after another she jumped over the hurdles, and weaved her way through the poles ahead.

Then she came to the first teeter-totter obstacle, she strutted to the top, letting it fall gently to the bottom, but Espeon wasn't prepared for it and stumbled a bit, taking some time to regain her balance before continuing on.

"Looks like Espeon is having a tough time with the teeter-totters, looks like Majestic needs to get her Pokémon to focus on the course, not the crowd." The announcer declared.

But Espeon was still going strong, bursting with speed through the winding tunnels and at last, the flaming hoop. She leaps through it bravely, before the timer stopped and her run was over.

They clocked her time, displaying it on a scoreboard above, all and all it showed a picture of her Pokémon with Majestic displayed in blinding lights.

There was a pause, and then her time came up, an astounding ten seconds flat to get through the entire course.

People applauded and Majestic waved and bowed, blowing kisses to the crowd, her Espeon doing the Pokémon version of gloating.

"Next is Seth with his Weavile." The announcer declared as a tall teenager stepped forward, he was tall and thin, with bright blue eyes and midnight black hair.

"Seth did well in the hurdle dash, barely able to pass Skylar's Houndoom for the finish, it'll be a close one folks." He said.

Weavile looked determined, having one myself it looked fierce with its grey, sleek coat, massive claws and cold stare, along with its sharp teeth.

The gun sounded and Weavile bolted ahead, but his swiftness was no match for Espeon, he did clear everything with excellence.

Soon Weavile was finished, looking excitedly towards the screen with his trainer.

It was then that I realized they were going in order from the standings of the previous event, since Majestic won, she went first, and then Seth and so on. That meant Skylar would be next.

Reggie let out a whistle, "Skylar's having some impressive competition."

I nodded in response, but waited as eleven seconds total appeared on the scoreboard ahead.

I refrained myself from drawing in a sharp breath, Skylar was going to have to push it to win, maybe even place in the top three.

"Next contestant is Skylar with her Pokémon, Umbeon." The announcer declared as Skylar and her Pokémon stepped into view.

Skylar looked determined and whispered in Umbreon's ear as she comforted it while the announcer spoke.

"Skylar has an impressive array of skill in her party so far, but will her Umbreon choke like her former Pokémon? If it does, its all over folks, Umbreon can not spare a second if she hopes to place in the top three." The announcer rambles.

I see Skylar stiffen, and glare menacingly at the announcer, who gives her a nervous smile.

Majestic clamps her hands over her throat and sticks her tongue out in an imitation of someone choking and its evident on Skylar's face that she truly wishes it was her hands clamped over Majestic's throat instead of her own.

Skylar backs away and the gun sounds, we tense, but Umbreon shoots forward. Unlike Espeon, when the camera zooms in on Umbreon's face you see pure determination and focus in her red eyes as she presses forward.

Umbreon easily sails through the first hurdle and takes the two paired hurdles at once as she clears it with some effort.

She comes up on the teeter-totter, and slowly climbs it, waiting for the wooden plank to drop, and it does, but Umbreon is prepared for it and leaps from it once the bottom touches the ground.

She hurdles over another hurdle before entering the winding path of the tunnels, but it wasn't a mere second that passed when Umbreon's face bolted through the other end.

Finally the flaming hoop, Umbreon pressed herself forward, sailing through the flaming hurdle to land, and the clock stopped.

Skylar joined her Pokémon for the scoring, clutching her tightly and checking to make sure Umbreon hadn't been scorched or anything.

Everything went silent, and the moments seemed to drag on forever, but finally the score appeared on the board.

In this event, you want to have the least time, the lesser the number, the better chance you have of winning in the long run.

Nine seconds….that was her time.

The crowd burst into an ear shattering roar as Skylar beamed and waved a little before giving her Pokémon water and food, Umbreon's pelt glistened with sweat, but she gratefully drank the water and was soon eating.

I laughed a bit when Skylar turned to Majestic, sticking her tongue out like a little child.

Majestic's face dropped and turned red with anger, but fumed as her Pokémon mopped, but glared at Umbreon.

Reggie chuckled behind me, "She has spunk, that one." He remarked.

I smirked and nodded in agreement.

She shook hands respectively with Seth, but I couldn't help but feel a little upset when he led her over to his Pokémon, chatting with her lively while she tended to her Pokémon.

It was evident, no one has the right Pokémon to pass up Skylar, they were too big or to stalky, some not trained properly.

I was relieved, I wanted her to do well, she worked hard, and there was nothing more fulfilling than achieving something you worked hard to earn.

Skylar, Seth and Majestic were excused to the resting quarters, but I know it wouldn't be long until the rest of them were done, since the last three contestants were eliminated.

Soon it would be another interview, but I know Majestic would be the one trash talking, Skylar might have some remarks, but I know Majestic would blow her top off, shout at Skylar's performance that most likely would make her feel nine inches tall.

But Skylar knew better, she had won fair and square, there were no buts about it, she hadn't said anything about the fact that Ninetail's had finished first in her last event, she just said that her Pokémon and trainer do not take things seriously enough and they should be aware of future threats.

I'd say she was officially aware of her threat now.

Reggie made sandwiches to hold us over until lunch, but now it was the interviewers, and since Skylar placed first, she was interviewed first.

"Skylar your performance was outstanding this event, does this ensure your victory?" One asked instantly.

She shook her head, her eyebrows forming into one as she looked at them angrily.

"No, there are plenty of good competitors out there, so you can never be sure you will win, that's a fact." She stated as she brushed Umbreon.

They nodded and wrote it down, "What did you think of Majestic's performance?" They asked.

Skylar rolled their eyes, but she knew this would be the most common question.

"I think she did good, really good. But I still have to say that I think they lost because Espeon wasn't serious and thought there were no rivals to her speed." She added.

"What about Seth, any comments?" She asked.

"I think he could've had this event in the bag if he would've used another Pokémon besides Weavile, don't get me wrong. They are full of stealth and swiftness, but in events with even a little bit of jumps in them would be better handled with a Pokémon with four legs." She said.

"Any guesses on the last event?" They shot back instantly.

Skylar shrugged, "I just caught my Pokémon for this event not a week ago, and I haven't really faced anyone besides another Ursaring. But I know he wants to win, and that's all I can hope for." She says.

"Thank you." They dismissed themselves and instantly swarmed over Majestic.

She smiled coyly and posed dramatically, but the cameras were eating it up.

"So how did you feel about your performance in this event?" They asked.

"I feel Espeon tried her very best, which of course, is all that matters to me." She smiled, her teeth unnaturally white and bright.

"Any comments on Skylar and her Pokémon?" They shot back.

Her smiled vanished, to be replaced by a sneer and a glare, her friendliness long gone with no hope of recovering.

"I think her Pokémon expect too much out of themselves, they want the trophy, but Skylar has to learn that winning isn't everything and maybe she should respect the purity of the sport." She snarled.

"What about her comments on you?" They asked.

She scoffed, "She says my Pokémon don't know competition, that they are superior minded and don't take winning seriously enough." She said.

"But what Skylar should know is there is no need to be so serious when your Pokémon are star athletes, not just some trashy, dirty animals you happen to come too on the road." She continues.

But she wasn't even close to being done.

"I take pride in choosing my Pokémon for competition, I want to ensure their skills and strengths, and making sure I have the right physical features to win." She ranted on.

"And I only give my Pokémon what they deserve, so they are fed only the finest proteins and calcium's money can buy, but its not all about money, because I believe if you are going to win, you have to be devoted to your Pokémon every step of the way." She sneered.

"I can only hope that one day Skylar will see her errors and focus on having fun, not just winning." She finished, taking on that completely fake innocent voice as she smiled sweetly.

She irked me, she goes from saying Skylar is inferior to her Pokémon to the spirit of good and honest competition when she doesn't even have room to talk.

I finally realize they moved onto Seth, who is caring for his Pokémon, and I realize he is quite handsome, I suppose. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling and his smile that could make girls faint.

"Tell me Seth, what did you think of our performance?" They asked.

"I thought we did pretty well." He said with a shrug.

"What about Skylar's advice?" They shot back.

"Well I think she is right, she obviously knows a lot about pokeathleons and has the passion for it, so I would totally agree with her when she says I didn't choose the right Pokémon for the right event." He says with a smile.

I growl mentally, what a suck up.

"How does Skylar seem to you?" They shoot.

"I think she is a good competitor, strong and fierce too. But she defiantly knows what she is doing and I respect her for that." He adds.

"What about Majestic?" They instantly ask.

He shrugs, "I guess she okay, but I think Skylar has a point with her lack of seriousness."

Is everything that comes out of his mouth about Skylar?

"Have you met any of your competitors prior to this?" They ask.

He smiles, grinning wider and wider. "Not Majestic." He answers.

"But Skylar, you could say that." He adds.

"Do tell." They urge.

"She is my best friend." He announces and I nearly choke on my sandwich, this is the wonder boy she always blabs about?

"Its true, we lived out childhood together, and then I had to move to Sinnoh, and it was pretty tough without her here to hang with, but now that she is back, it's like breathing again." He smiles.

It's like breathing again? How corny and cheesy can you get dude? Did you have no other siblings? No other friends?


	17. 3rd Event

Chapter 17- 3rd Event

Skylar's P.O.V.

It was great seeing Seth again, I hadn't seen him in so long it was startling that the teenager standing before me now was him, my best friend.

At first I had no clue who he was, nor that he had taken any interest in becoming a pokeathlete, I always thought he'd go for the gym battles instead.

But as I talked to him, he got more and more familiar towards me, the same heart melting smile and the bright blue eyes, even his dark brown hair that always fell into his eyes.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, this was Seth, the Seth that had to leave because of his father's orders.

I was so happy to see him again I could hardly contain myself, though I knew I had to focus on the competition first, not ignoring in and focusing on my best friend, their would be time for reunion later.

My joy only grew when Umbreon flew through that flaming hoop with a time only a second faster than Majestic's Espeon.

But now the reporters were gone, thank god. Furthermore it was time to relax and not be so tense now that the second event in the competition was over, but yet I felt nervous for Ursaring, I had no doubt he was strong, but how strong? And there was plenty of strong Pokémon out there that would no doubt be competition in the next event.

Thankfully after the interviews Seth got the chance to talk to me.

"Well spoken." He commented with his blinding smile.

I smiled back, "I try."

"Ready for the next event?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know, like I said I just caught the Pokémon in this event."

"Yeah, well I've been working with Blazikin for some time, so I think he'll be okay." He added.

"Blazikin? Nice." I said, I always loved those, the strength and the speed they had, along with the tremendous fire powers.

"Yeah well, what Pokémon do you want?" He asked.

"I have Umbreon, Ursaring and Houndoom already, but I always like Lucario, Flygon, and Zangooses." I admit.

He seemed to think this over before answering, "Well, they do suit you; I'd be surprised if you wound up with a Wigglytuff." He admitted.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust and he laughed. "Well? What do you want?" I asked.

"Since I have Scyther, Weavile, and Blazikin, I was thinking Floatzel, Starraptor, and a dragon type…I don't know what yet." He answered and I nodded, just the Pokémon I expected, strong yet swift.

Soon the other contestants joined us and I announced that I won, but it wasn't over yet, there was another event yet.

"Attention: All competitors for the final event please join us in the Strength Dome." A computer like voice ordered over the intercoms.

I stood and got everything in my bag, not bothering to put my Pokémon back in there pokeballs. Houndoom trotted by my side proudly while Umbreon rode on his back, enjoying the fact that she didn't have to do all the work.

Soon we arrived at a large dome, it was suspended by a large metal circle, but if you fell off, you fell down into the abyss below only to regenerate later.

For every time your Pokémon falls, you loose your overall points.

I couldn't let that happen, so I took out my final pokeball and threw it into the air, Ursaring was released with a low growl and the ball bounced back into my open hand.

"Alright big guy, you see that arena over there?" I asked as I pointed towards it, he crossed his arms over his chest but nodded curtly.

"Try not to fall off; we loose points if that happens." I warn and he nods again.

"Furthermore, every few seconds circles will appear, the small the circle the more points its worth, so try going for the little ones and try pushing other Pokémon off the circle." I continue and he gives another nod.

"Try dodging other Pokémon that try pushing you off, but if you can't lock arms with them like we practiced and push them away okay?" I ask.

He nods.

I smile, "Good but don't get confident, and there are plenty of other strong Pokémon down there, so stay focused." I said.

He nods.

The others give him encouraging nods and he steps into the veil of light that will transport him to the stage.

A lot of people got eliminated last round, now we are down to just four contestants.

Seth with his Blazikin, Majestic with her NidoQueen, Me with Ursaring, and some other guy with a Typhlosion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to the final four of the competition today." The announcer greeted, and the millions of people crowding the arena howled with excitement.

"We have many excellent competitors today. Skylar with her Ursaring, Majestic with her NidoQueen, Seth with his Blazikin, and Jeri with her Torkoal." The co-announcer exclaims.

"But there is tension in the air tonight, seemingly targeted between rivals Skylar and Majestic tonight." He continues.

"Yes, many conflicts between the two though they are both skilled competitors here, but is Skylar right, Is Majestic not serious enough with her Pokémon and that causes her to fail?" The guy offers.

"And with Majestic with her announcement on how Skylar should loosen up and play for the spirit of honest competition and not winning?" He shoots back.

I feel my blood boil as my anger rises, I grit my teeth to prevent myself from yelling at them, but I feel my two Pokémon behind me growl in protest as well.

"We know one thing, we can't be sure." The announcer stated the obvious.

People in the arena was chanting our names, some Majestic, others Seth, even some Jeri, and I felt a bit better when a few chanted my name out.

"This match is about to begin, this is the very match that will determine who shall take home first place today." He continues.

"Yes let's look at the standings," One offered.

"Looks like Majestic still holds first place, despite her placing second in the second event, while Skylar is holding on to second, just by a thread it seems because of her placing third in the first event." He reads off.

Houndoom whimpers sadly and I pet him and tell him it wasn't his fault and that he did just fine, though I know he feels guilty.

"And Seth holds onto third, almost in second with his placing second in the first event." He continues.

"And Jeri a ways in fourth with none of her Pokémon placing above second in either events so far." He says.

"So yes, like we said before, this event will make or break some competitors today." He summed up.

"Now we turn to the stage." The other interrupted before the other could continue, thank god.

All four Pokémon were stationed at each other the corners, Ursaring in the top right, Majestic's NidoQueen in the top left, Seth's Blazikin in the bottom left, and Jeri's Torkoal in the bottom right corner.

A buzzer sounds and the Pokémon set off to work as three large circles project on the arena's floor.

Ursaring charges forward, going for the smallest one, which really isn't that small.

NidoQueen is in hot pursuit of him, but she is heavier than him and he got there first, though he didn't have enough time to turn around and push her out when NidoQueen flat out picked him up and tossed him out of circle.

My eyes grow wide, sure I knew NidoQueens are supposed to be strong, but this strong?

Thankfully Blazikin and Ursaring team up on NidoQueen, successfully pushing her quite a ways out of the circles perimeter.

Torkoal just hangs by the largest circle, not challenging anyone else, just staying where it is, almost contently.

"NidoQueen packs massive power, did you see how she picked up Ursaring and tossed him aside?" The announcers gape.

I roll my eyes, but I know it's true.

Though Blazikin had assisted Ursaring before, they were now locked in a tight hold, trying to push one another off, usually Ursaring latches into the ground with his claws, but he can't since the arena's metal.

While they are locked together the buzzer sounds and their scores are tallied, and the circles disappear, and new ones appear.

This time smaller, worth more.

Ursaring seems to know this and let's go of Blazikin and instantly moves towards NidoQueen, obviously seeking revenge.

She is on the smallest circle, worth five points, and this time the time is shorter.

NidoQueen isn't facing Ursaring, who is now sprinting towards her.

"Looks like Ursaring isn't one to mess with in these events, he is obviously planning revenge on NidoQueen." The announcer states the obvious.

Ursaring slams into NidoQueen, though I'm sure her tough exterior hurt him, he shakes it off and NidoQueen looses her footing, sliding far away from the circle.

Ursaring stomps his feet proudly and lets out a menacing roar as NidoQueen slides off the arena floor, unable to grasp anything.

The crowd howls and starts chanting Ursaring's name.

I hear Majestic screech in protest, saying something about that being illegal when clearly it is legal.

I smirk and try to prevent from laughing when NidoQueen reappears, her face is pure red and I swear smoke is coming from her nostrils.

Houndoom throws back his head and lets out a howl that Ursaring is sure to hear, he I cheering for him, Umbreon can't really howl or anything so she just purrs while standing on Houndoom's head to get a better view.

The scores record once more and new circle appear; once again Ursaring moves towards the five scored one, which is barley big enough to hold two other Pokémon.

Thankfully there is more than one five score and NidoQueen takes out her anger on Blazikin, who is having no trouble dodging and eventually lands a hard kick in her chest which sends her toppling over.

"I think Majestic chose the wrong Pokémon for this event, sure NidoQueens are strong, not very fast, and they tend to use their weight against their opponent which will easily let her fall if dodged correctly." The announcer points out.

It's true, whereas Blazikin is full of speed and strength, and a good amount of coordination, NidoQueen are vastly strong, and hard to move, but are as clumsy as a confused Pokémon most of the time.

Ursaring is strong as well, but he won't be able to last long if Blazikin hits him high in the chest, that'll send him toppling over as well, though Ursaring's are a bit more coordinated than NidoQueens.

Once again Torkoal seems perfectly content on the circle he is in, not bothering to move, not that he would make it to a circle by the time the buzzer sounded.

The buzzer did sound, and once again NidoQueen is left with no points while Ursaring and Blazikin are tied for first place.

New circles appear and Ursaring moves towards the smallest circle, where NidoQueen lies, waiting for challengers.

A gasp sounds, and I blink trying to find out what just swept underneath both of the Pokémon's feet and they fell away from the circle.

The blurry figure stops on the circle and I realize it's a turtle shell, soon orange limbs appear and Torkoal stands proudly on the circle.

I open my mouth in shock, unable to say anything.

"What a spectacular maneuver by Torkoal!" The announcer exclaims, obviously as in much shock as we are.

Ursaring and NidoQueen slide away, thankfully not off the arena yet, and they shakily pick themselves up, scrambling to get to a circle before the buzzer sounds.

But it's too late, the buzzer sounds and once again new circles appear.

Ursaring seems to realize the danger Torkoal poses to his standings and makes his way to another five point circle, carefully keeping his eyes locked on the tortoise Pokémon.

But Blazikin seems to take advantage of Ursaring's focus and creeps up behind him tackling him off the circle.

Just as they both get up and lock arms to push one another off, both standing on the pink, five score circle as they attempt pushing one another off.

I cringe as Torkoal once again moves in a blur and sweeps them clean off their feet, blasting them, to my horror, off the arena's stage.

Houndoom whimpers sadly, but as the buzzer sounds again they reappear.

This is the last round, this is it, but with Torkoal there, it seems nearly impossible for any Pokémon to score now.

Ursaring, wisely goes for the circle in the middle, not the largest, but it's worth a good four points, now if Torkoal strikes at least he won't fall off stage.

Blazikin and NidoQueen are locked tightly together, trying to force one another off the circle with fierce determination.

"This is it folks, the last round." The announcers say, and I swear I'm not the only person holding my breath.

Torkoal lines up to strike every Pokémon, I want to shout to Ursaring, but I know I have no hope of him hearing me.

And just like that, Torkoal once again tucks in his limbs and goes flying across the stage.

I close my eyes, but when the crowd gasps I have no choice but to reopen them.

Ursaring was right to choose one of the larger circles, because now he can move a few steps and still be inside the circle, and just like that, he sees Torkoal coming and sidesteps out of his way.

I'm so proud of him, but Torkoal is still going straight for the circle where Blazikin and NidoQueen are still tightly locked.

Blazikin's hazel eyes see Torkoal coming though and he wisely flings NidoQueen in his path while he jumps over the unsuspecting turtle Pokémon.

Turns out Torkoal isn't very fast without using his shell for transport, and he only barely makes it to the same circle Blazikin is on by the time the buzzer sounds.

I let out a breath of relief; at least I know Majestic can't beat me, with as many times she had to settle for a wider circle.

All four Pokémon are transported outside, where the winners are announcer, and Houndoom, Umbreon and I head that way eager for the results.

But as we line up, Ursaring out of breath next to me, then Houndoom on my other side and Umbreon on my shoulder as our pictures are taken my eyes widen in surprise as I see the one person I never thought I'd see again.

Paul…


	18. Arguments

Chapter 18- Arguments

Paul's P.O.V.

I had to go, that's what I told Reggie, and halfway through the last event I knew I had to be there, to see her receive her guaranteed trophy….

But now that I was there, watching her as she gaped at me, standing on her pedestal as a silver trophy lay in her hands, I got to thinking.

What would happen after this? She was a pokeathlete; she had to travel to many different regions and towns for competition. I was a Gym Battler; I needed to prove to my father that I was just as good as Reggie ever was.

I watched as the announced the scores, and Seth, that major cliché placed first evidently because he failed to score any lower than third.

Skylar placed second, only barely ahead of Majestic who placed last due to her failure on the last event.

People were clearing out now; soon it was only me and a few others who had waited to see the winners.

A sobbing, but beautiful and young looking woman approached Majestic, absolute horror and sorrow evident on her face, which was probably achieved with plastic surgery.

Skylar and Seth had met up, now talking as Skylar packed her things in her yellow duffle bag.

"Hey." I called, she stopped talking and spun to face me, Seth also but only with mild interest and a look of…..distaste.

I smirked, her face lit up, just for a second, and then it was replaced by a look of confusion.

"Paul….what are you doing here?" She asked, her hazel eyes searching for an answer.

I shrugged, "You left this at the house." I said pulling a glittering object from my pocket and opening my palm to reveal the gorgeous ring.

She looked taken aback and then stared at the ring, almost lovingly for a second.

"My….My mother's ring?" She said, carefully picking it up and examining it closer.

She was silent for a long time and then she curled her fist around it and made sure it wouldn't slip loose.

"Thanks….I must've left it." She said.

Silence passed over, which was rudely interrupted by Seth, who cleared his throat.

Skylar's eyes lit up and she turned to him, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh Seth…this is Paul….I met him in Sinnoh, Paul this is Seth, the friend I was talking about." She introduced.

He outstretched his hand towards me, but I only stared at it until he drew it back and then I nodded at him, acknowledging his presence.

"Funny, she didn't mention you earlier." He shrugged, and I gritted my teeth together as I refrained from yelling at him.

"Yeah, it is. Since lately we've spent a lot of time….together." I snarled with a smirk.

Skylar didn't know what to do, she just stood there awkwardly, watching each of us with equal concern, waiting to stop it if it became too much.

"Well I better go…" Skylar said eventually, breaking our glare match and turning towards her.

"Go? What do you mean go?" I said, utterly confused.

"She's a pokeathlete Paul; she has to travel to the next competition." Seth snarled.

"I knew that." I hissed.

"Are you sure though, it is pretty late…." I said, hoping the sun would set faster than it already was, even though it was just barely turning the clouds pink as it dropped lower.

She shrugged, "I'm sure I'll be fine." She said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Seth rolled his eyes but Skylar's expression just turned to stone as she barely got the words out.

"Snowpoint." She whispered.

I thought about it more, I had challenged the gym leader here already, and won, usually I wouldn't skip gym battles, but this would have to be an exception.

"Oh yeah, I have to go there too, gym battle." I said, trying to seem as casual as possible.

"I see, well….maybe we'll see you there." She said solemnly.

We? Who was this WE?

But then I saw Seth smirking where she couldn't see him, his eyes triumphant and victorious.

"Skylar, can I talk to you?" I asked, and then I eyed Seth, "Alone." I added.

She swallowed and then nodded, murmuring to Seth that he should stay here.

I led here past the city border into a dense forest.

"Why leave?" I asked, once we were alone.

She didn't look at me, "I have to go." She whispered.

"What?" I hissed, viler than I intended to sound.

She flinched and for a moment I saw something she had forced herself to cover up all this time, a deeper being within her, one that was afraid and easily startled, not the brave and courageous girl Skylar always was.

"I have to go." She said, her voice cracking a bit.

"With him?" I snarled.

"Yes him." She said, her voice also getting rougher, almost defensive.

"Why him?" I asked, just like the interviewers earlier.

"He's my best friend." She whispered, her figure shaking.

"Really? Because with the way he looks at you I'd say he's more than that." I snarled, and it was true, he looked at her as if she were a prize, a possession that was all his.

"It's not like that Paul." She said softly, her eyes moist, I thought she might cry, and her voice was only getting more labored as her lip quivered with fright.

"Are you sure?" I pressed.

"Why do you care!" She shrieked.

I froze; I had no real answer for that question.

"I don't know…I just do." I said.

"You have to have a reason; everything a person does has a reason…" She said.

"Like who?" I fired back.

"Like my mom!" She shrieked.

"She had a reason for leaving me, it was because she didn't love me anymore, and she didn't want me anymore!" She shouted.

"And you do to, you're here for something….I just can't figure it out yet." She said, a little calmer, sniffing horribly.

Oh no, please don't cry.

"You know when you said I didn't want to meet your father?" She said.

I nodded.

"Well I don't, not if he is anything like you." She snapped.

I froze.

"And whether you like it or not, I'm leaving, tomorrow, with Seth." She said.

I tried to grab her, but she moved away, eyeing me like a wild, dangerous Pokémon.

And then just like that, she was gone, disappearing into the trees and back to Seth.

I cursed, a lot, and kicked and punched the trees angrily. What had I done to make her hate me so much?

Skylar's P.O.V.

I ran all the way to the Pokémon center and ran into my already checked in room, throwing myself down on the bed.

"You okay?" Seth's kind and caring voice cut through. But all I could think about was how unlike Paul he sounded; he was gentle and soft, like a teddy bear.

And Paul was rough and mean, cold, but a gentleness hidden underneath of it that I couldn't understand, like a grizzly bear.

"No." I replied.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"Was it about Paul?" He asked, his tone taking on a more defensive and territorial sound.

"So what if it was about him?" I snarled.

He looked hurt, but his hurt was quickly replaced by anger.

"I swear if he did _anything _to you I'm gonna-"His answer was cut short by me.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"He isn't a bad guy and he wouldn't hurt me, and it's none of your business so butt out!" I shrieked.

He looked hurt, maybe even shattered, but he nodded respectively and closed the door to my room, enveloping me in darkness once again.

I didn't hate Seth, or Paul….everything was so confusing right now.

I had only known Paul for a few weeks now, but whenever I was with him I felt safe, I could laugh again, I could smile, in fact I've smiled more than I ever had with Seth or my Dad.

He was mysterious and rough, but kind and gentle, something that puzzled me greatly, but I was determined to figure it out.

And then Seth, who I've known all my life, but I feel like he is a stranger now, comparing him to Paul. I felt awkward, but happy with him, a little strange, like not seeing your best friend after at least a decade of not seeing him, and then meeting him but you feel as though you are meeting an entirely different person.

He was all around kind and gentle, everyone could tell that by looking at him once, he was so easy to figure out. Not a challenge, not a puzzle, just simple and easy.

Whenever I closed my eyes I saw the fight I just had with Paul over and over in my head.

His angry face, the one that had insisted I stay and not go with Seth. And then his almost hurt face when I had said he was just like his father.

Oh my god…what have I done?

When I brought him up at the park, he was stone faced and expressionless, hidden from me. He had told me he was horrible in every way, and then I went ahead and told him he was just like him when I hadn't even met him.

I wanted to go see him apologize for what I did, but I didn't.

Instead I wailed into my pillow, sobbing like a little baby angrily, my makeup running all over the place and staining everything.

I opened my right fist, the one containing my mother's ring.

I needed her; I needed her to love me again, for her comforting words and loving nature to be with me.

But all I had was this stupid ring.

And I wasn't going to let it go, never.

So I took that ring and put it on my finger, the cool metal surprisingly reassuring and comforting as the ring fit perfectly.


	19. Unthinkable

Chapter 19- Unthinkable

Paul's P.O.V.

I hated today….I pushed it yesterday and now there was no way she was staying more, like she said…she was leaving…today.

This was my last resort…if she didn't stay then I would let her go.

I was going to do the unthinkable…but for some reason she wanted to do it so badly….

I was going to take her to see my parents…

I didn't tell Reggie where I was going, and he didn't ask.

I had stolen Skylar's cell phone when she was out with her Pokémon and gotten her number, I never thought I would use it for anything…now I had to.

I sent her a text message that read.

'_Where r u? This is Paul.'_

I let the phone sit, waiting and waiting for the phone to ring with her reply.

After some time I thought she never would reply…but a shrill ring came from the cell phone and it had to be her.

I viewed the message and it read.

'_Are you my stalker now or what?' _

I rolled my eyes at her reply and sent one back to her.

'_No, seriously where are you?' _

Already I was growing impatient with her, she was taking her sweet time replying to me just to piss me off, and it was working. I didn't like waiting, for no one and no thing; it was a fact of my life.

'_Chill out dude, we're at the park.' _

'_Which one?' _

This time the reply was quick.

'_You know which one.' _

And I did…it was the one we went to when Majestic had first encountered us.

I didn't need a jacket; it was nice outside today, just a little breeze.

Today I wore my usual faded blue jeans with a black t-shirt overtop, and my usual sneakers.

In moments the grassy area where Reggie's house lay was replaced by the smooth stone floors of the City of Veilstone.

My feet seemed to know where they were going and soon the perfectly green area of the park came into view.

It wasn't hard to pick Skylar out, even from a distance. Her blonde hair shone even though it was tangled and barely brushed like always, and her signature black and yellow clothes stuck out against everything there.

She was leaning against a tree, the same tree we had shaded in the first time, I couldn't tell her facial expression, but apparently she was watching something in the distance.

My expression grew grim when I realized another figure was on the other side of her laughing and seemed to be enjoying her company.

It was Seth, wearing jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers.

Then I realized what they were watching Skylar's Houndoom was furiously chasing after Seth's Syther, it was a good competition, Houndoom's paws furiously pounding at the ground as his claws kicked up dirt and Syther swiftly evade him every time.

As I drew closer I could see Skylar's eyes locked on her Pokémon, ready to interfere if a fight broke out since Houndoom wasn't one for friendly competition.

A small smile played on her lips, ever so lightly.

I decided to text her, rather than approaching her out of no where.

'_I need to talk to you…turn around.' _

A moments hesitation and then her phone went off she reached for it, but Seth stopped her.

"Leave it be Sky, he is ruining our day by pestering you." He assured.

"No, give me my phone." She ordered, even from a distance I could hear them perfectly, she was demanding and annoyed while he was calm and collected.

"I'm telling you, he is bad news." He said, his face transforming from calm to annoyed.

She snatched the phone away from him, the moment obviously ruined.

"Who are you to tell me what is good or bad?" She snapped.

"I'm just worried about you Skylar." He said, his calm façade back.

"Well don't worry about me! I am fine." She snarled.

Slowly he turned her head to look at him, his eyes boring into her luminescent ones as he spoke slowly.

"I just got you back Skylar…I'm not going to lose you again." He said.

And horror filled me as he leaned towards her, ready to kiss her.

But relief washed through me when she ducked under him, already walking away from him at a steady pace, her Pokémon already taking the hint and following her as well.

"Wait Skylar!" He called after her she just kept walking.

"Leave me alone Seth." She called back to him.

He wisely stopped, looking exceedingly grim by himself.

She peered at the text, and turned in a circle, his eyes searching for me.

I was cleverly hidden in the thicker trees, the light barley making me stand out from the thick plant life, though someone could only find me if they were looking for me.

When she spotted me she quickly checked to see if Seth was watching and then sprinted towards me, her Pokémon hot on her trail as her powerful legs carried her closer to me.

Soon she was standing directly in front of me, her hair windblown, her cheeks read and her eyes watery, her mascara and eyeliner layered heavily on her eyes.

I felt the urge to hug her, and she almost looked like she wanted one, but she quickly wiped all expressions from her face and went farther into the forest, where we wouldn't be spotted.

"What is it Paul?" She whispered her voice close to breaking.

"I'm going to do something stupid and dangerous." I summed up.

She gaped, "Are you suicidal!" She shrieked.

I clamped my hand over her mouth, "No."

She stopped and met my eyes, "Then…what?" She asked softly.

I took a deep breath… "I'm taking you to see my parents."

Her mouth hung open, "What about all your crap about how idiotic I was for thinking that?" She asked loudly.

"Shh!" I scolded her. "Look, this is your last day here…." I couldn't finish.

But I was thinking it, _'It's your last day with me…I want you to remember, good or bad.'_

I closed my eyes and when I opened them she seemed to relax and then a smile broke out into her face and she threw her arms around me, hugging me.

Slowly my arms found there way around her waist, but then it was over, my arms didn't move, so I had to force them away.

"Thanks Paul." She said.

"Just….don't make me regret it." I warned.


	20. Joyce

Chapter 20- Joyce

Skylar's P.O.V.

As Paul lead the way somewhat unhappily through the stone streets of Veilstone I couldn't help but wonder if I had made the right choice but pushing him to meet his parents.

I bit my lip harder to the point where blood seeped into my mouth, but I didn't stop…habit I guess.

It was nice just a moment ago…but I could already see the swirling mass of grey clouds approaching to cover the once sun shining city, and the wind had picked up, tossing my hair around my face annoyingly.

Paul didn't seem to notice the sudden change in the weather as he moved forward stiffly; he hadn't said anything since he agreed to take me.

It was an awkward silence between us but I lacked anything to talk about….not that he seemed keen to talking in general really.

Suddenly he stopped, moving his hand in a silent motion to ensure that I too had stopped.

I peered over his shoulder in attempt to see what he was looking at, but I only saw rows over rows of similar looking houses.

"What is it?" I whispered as if someone was watching us.

He didn't move, but placed his hands back in his jacket pocket as he stared regretfully ahead.

"There." He said quickly.

"Where?" I asked in confusion. It seemed unclear to me how he could possibly recognize the house he had never visited in years and years without a doubt.

"I think we should leave." He said after a moment of silence.

I walked completely around him to face him, having to tilt my head up to look at him directly in his obsidian eyes.

"No way….You promised." I said stubbornly.

He sighed a deep, stressed out sigh and looked at me again.

"The moment anything happens….we're leaving." He reasoned.

I pondered this for a moment…what did he mean…if something...happened?

"Fine." I agreed.

He tensed and I knew he had hoped I had no agreed so we could just go home.

"Stay behind me." He ordered before walking towards the nearest house.

It was an average house….in fact…it looked normal and homely.

It had lush grass with beautiful bloomed flowers framing around the house, perfectly uncracked and unscathed pavement lead to the garage doors, most likely where cars were kept.

A smaller paved trail led to a few steps to the door, the windows were polished and shiny, the paint was clean and unpeeling, and even the roof's shingles were perfectly in place.

Paul still reluctantly approached the door, and very robot like, pressed the doorbell which rang loudly.

A pause and as Paul sensed it he flinched, because a loud, drunken voice barked.

"Who in the hell would visit us? We never get visitors!" I growled.

A shuffling movement sound was heard and Paul took a weary step away from the door.

The door opened slowly, revealing a slender woman with pretty porcelain skin and gorgeous lavender ringlets that tumbled down to her waist.

Her green eyes widened greatly at us and she stood there as if frozen in time, she wore a loose sweater and a flowing skirt with comfortable looking slippers.

Paul also seemed to freeze as I cautiously peered around him to look at the strange lady.

Then it hit me….they shared the same lavender hair….this woman was his mother.

Age did not show on her face, but supreme relief and shock was evident on her features.

Instantly Paul's arm was blocking me from going any farther as he growled through gritted teeth, "I told you to stay…behind…me." He hissed.

He was scary and menacing at this point…so much that I looked at him cautiously before once again taking my place behind him.

He still did not lower his arm, as if instead of keeping me from her he was keeping her from me.

"Paul….Paul…is that really you?" She asked in a meek voice so desperate it was pitiful.

Paul took a deep breath. "Yeah."

The woman took a hesitant step towards us and she eyed him up and down.

"You're all grown up…." She whimpered as her lip quivered.

"You look…so much…like your father." She admitted.

Instantly Paul tightened, "Don't ever compare me to him." He growled.

She sighed sadly and I could tell it was taking all her will power to not touch him or hug him.

"Paul….I've missed you." She said hesitantly.

Paul said nothing. "You…you should've at least called…or wrote a letter or something….I…we….were so worried…." She said with so much concern it was painful to listen to.

"He wouldn't care…he never did…." He finally spoke.

She bit her lip slowly…and I realized why Paul had always hated it that I did that or would have a hard time looking at me when I did….because it reminded him or her.

"Paul…I know your father….but…he really does care…." She said almost guilt ridden.

"That's a lie….you know it…I know it….its why I left." He snapped back.

"I wish you never did." She admitted.

"And…who is this?" She asked, peering around him to look at me.

I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but Paul beat me to it.

"This is Skylar." He said quickly.

"From Johto?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I saw you on TV the other day….your Pokémon preformed wonderfully…but they had a wonderful trainer as well." She said.

I could feel my face redden as I quietly added, "Well…Paul…helped too."

I never liked being in the spotlight on a compliment…I felt as though I never deserved it…so I liked sharing It with someone else as well.

I wasn't shy or anything….not in the least…I was outgoing and fun at parties….that sort of person…but there was something about the motherly thing she carried with her that set me off.

Without warning she took a step towards me, her eyes raking over my body slowly, cherishing this moment as she wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace.

I froze for a moment…so unused to this kind of touch…and loving sensation….

I thought I might have cried right then and there….I missed it so much…the loving touch of a mother….

Instead my pulse raced as I slowly wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulders though I was taller than her.

Too soon she released me….peering deep into my eyes as she looked into me…I couldn't hide everything from her…I could hide nothing from her….she saw right through the façade I had built up to shield my emotions and true self from everyone else.

For a long time I stood there…feeling as if I had no control over myself anymore when she smiled, her gorgeous teeth bright and inviting.

"How nice of Paul to find a woman like you…." She said softly.

I reddened so much I could've passed for a tomato, and I snuck a glance at Paul, who still stood as if waiting for something.

'_How could he not miss someone like her? She is so nice and kind….' _I thought to myself…I felt so comfortable with her that I almost didn't want to leave.

But that was until I heard the terrifying call of.

"Joyce dammit…Who is it!"


	21. Jack

Chapter 21- Jack

Paul's P.O.V.

I had been here for a full five minutes and counting…and I already knew this was the worst thing to do ever.

I was nervous, just the sound of his voice made me tense but I was hyperactive, adrenaline was pumping through my veins so fast I had to force myself to stop shaking.

I had never ever seen Skylar blush…ever, in fact I thought she was incapable of blushing, but here she was with my mom…turning as red as a tomato.

And when she hugged her….it was liked she melted with her warmth and motherly touch.

But I knew why, all her life she had missed her presence of a mom, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

She told herself she didn't need one…that she was fine without one.

But she was wrong; she nearly broke down seeing my mom…

I had ran away from my mom, I chose to give up those small comforts of the way they told you that they loved you and hugged you or held you when you were scared or cried.

But Skylar had no choice…I doubt she hardly remembered having to give her up or that her little young self could fully register what happened when she left.

She had no say…and she wasn't ready to give up all those things only moms could give you….instead she was alone….having to become strong for herself.

I also knew she hated the very idea of missing her mom because it was absurd to miss someone who left you, so they obviously wouldn't miss you.

But she doesn't know that for sure….for all she knows she could be missing her dearly…perhaps she just lost custody over Skylar and was forbidden to see her and it was tearing her apart.

But when my God forbidden father shouted at my mother my anger only increased.

How dare he speak to her like that! She was the kindest woman I had known….and she still was.

I still can't believe after all these years she was still with him, that bastard didn't deserve a woman like my mom, but she was still with him.

After he had beaten and bruised her…after the endless yelling and demand for alcohol over a drunken slur…

Skylar seemed to shrink back…unsure of what to do or what to feel.

But my mom…Joyce had instantly snapped back into reality, gently smiling at Skylar and myself before calling back to him.

"Honey…It's….Paul." She called.

I flinched as the sound of a glass bottle breaking erupted through the room and Mom bit her lip, something both Skylar and her share that always had to painfully remind me of both of them.

"That lowlife dare come back here! I thought I made it perfectly clear to never come back here again." A deep and dark voice growled.

Skylar eyes darkened and I knew she didn't like his tone of voice much more than I did.

She wasn't afraid like I thought she'd be, she seemed the opposite like this guy had successfully pissed her off enough not to care whether he hit her or something.

That was exactly what I feared.

Skylar was just as ruthless as me when it came to our temper's being blown, no doubt she would do the same thing I would and attempt to injure the son of a bitch that speak to anyone, especially my mom that way.

That meant I had to watch her and make sure that whatever she did she did not try to hurt my Dad, though I'm certain it would indeed hurt because I've seen her hit people before…in fact I think one of them was a bulky teenager that tried touching her.

She had hit him directly in the shoulders so hard he yelped and clutched his shoulder in pain and then she swiftly kicked his legs out from under him as he fell to the floor.

We waited and waited….

Finally I grabbed her wrist, carefully so to make sure she would stay behind me all the time as we slowly made our way into the house.

From the outside this house was like any other house….but from the inside….it was a place of murder.

Chairs lay broken and strewn all over the kitchen like they had been thrown, the marble countertops were cracked and even broke off in some parts, and broken dishes covered the cracked tile.

In the living room, which was directly beside the kitchen the carpet was covered in stains and old clothes and newspaper lay everywhere…but most of all many different kinds and sizes of alcohol lay all over.

Most bottles were broken on the floor, empty or even leaking out some of the substance that my father had failed to drink, but even more aside from the broken ones lay kegs and kegs worth of unopened, ready to drink bottles.

The air smelled…no reeked of alcohol and cigarettes…heavy enough that I'm sure if you stayed there too long you could possibly get lung cancer.

It was clear that Skylar had based my family on Reggie and my mother's personalities with possibly some of my own…and the appearance on the house from the outside.

But now that she seen the inside it was clear her first assumption was wrong and she couldn't believe it.

My father was sprawled on the couch, a beer bottle lazily held in his hand, he smelled as though he hadn't taken a shower in weeks, his hair was greasy and uncut; his eyes were bloodshot and glazed.

And when he smiled his teeth were yellow and gross.

But that didn't mean he wasn't the bulky, strong man he had been when I left him at age ten.

No…when he stood and stumbled his way over to us he was still taller than me, despite being at least 6'0 he was about 6'4.

He held the tan skin both Reggie and I shared, but his hair was black…like I believed his heart was.

He was still handsome…which annoyed me to know end…I had to admit despite his rough and tough demeanor he was quite the charmer…which I hated.

I growled.

"Paulie my boy…How've you been?" He cackled like a mad man.

Skylar had wisely chosen to stay behind me, my equally tall and broadness shielding her from his vision quite well.

But that still didn't keep him from noticing her.

"You gonna tell me your name dollface?" He slurred, staggering to face her.

I could tell she was debating whether to appear kind or hostile to him…but simply stood there by me.

"Skylar." She replied in a calm voice.

"Sky…ler.." He repeated.

She nodded, "Alrighty then…I'm Jack…Paul's father." He cracked up again.

"Can you believe a guy like me could make someone like him?" He snorted with a voice so repulsive it was insulting.

And then he leaned over to her, brushing her hair way from her ear so he could whisper in it even though we all knew my father was incapable of whispering.

"I think a trash pile like him doesn't deserve a fine thing like you…" He whispers.

I growl…Mom is standing tensely, watching and waiting for it to get out of hand so she could interfere…though she looked frightened.

I was about to deck him but Skylar beat me to the punch…because everyone knows a girl's words are way worse than their physical infliction…but I was certain Skylar was both ways.

"And you think you would?" She hissed, her eyes bright like fire.

Jack seemed to recoil and then like lightning his large hand came into contact with her cheek, his hand nearly able to cover her entire face as her neck thrashed violently.

Her grip loosened and she staggered backwards with a pain filled groan as her hand cupped her face, she winced and I knew it was bad.

She spit on the ground by his feet, pure blood as the red liquid flooded over her mouth and down to her chin.

But we all knew it would take more than that to get Skylar to shut up.

"Jack!" My mother protested standing.

He spun angrily on her and I feared he was going to hit her.

"Even Joyce doesn't deserve you!" Skylar hisses, effectively stopping the blow that was about to come on my mom.

He spun towards her and Joyce had tears in her eyes.

"Jack don't!" She tried again, but it was no use.

"You know what…maybe I was wrong…maybe you're just as trashy as my Son…." He shouted.

"At least he isn't some lazy ass drunk with no fucking life!" She argues.

Before I could stop him he picked up Skylar as she screeched and managed to land some furious and painful kicks in his gut.

But it's useless, his anger blinds him from feeling it as he hurls he across the room like a softball, she doesn't scream but she crashed into the hard dining room table.

The table breaks and debris cover her. She groans and breaths heavily but shakily rises…thank god her legs aren't broke.

She doesn't move, just leans on the wall and I know she is hurt…possibly on the verge of unconsciousness.

More blood is running down from her face as it looks like her forehead was cut slightly.

That is enough….

"Listen you ass." I hiss.

He turns to me, his eyes raging so intensely I have the urge to flinch….but I prevent it easily.

"All you've ever done is hurt the people that I care about….Reggie, Mom and now Skylar….This has gone on too long old man." I snarl.

"Paul don't…." My mom calls quietly, but I ignore her and she quickly goes over to Skylar, taking a cloth to her wounds and trying to help her calm down even though she probably would still go after him even though one more hit would probably do her in.

Without any hesitation my fist slams into face and he staggers backwards, his drunkenness causing him to fall on the ground and too full of it to get up.

I drape Skylar's arm around my shoulders as I help her walk, though she limps.

"Sorry Mom….we're leaving." I announce.

"Paul….please….at….at…at least….call…" She pleads.

I give her a meaningful look but drag Skylar along with me as we continue out of the house.

"Next time you come back you're dead." Jack calls from the floor he is sprawled on.

"Promise?"


	22. Leaving

Chapter 22- Healing

Skylar's P.O.V

Holy hell….

I was in a world of pain right now….not that I would ever admit it.

When he slapped me it felt as though my eye exploded along with the horrible pain in my jaw that coursed through my body whenever I tried to speak.

But was that going to stop me…of course not.

And then when I was slammed into the table my entire outside of my left leg felt like it had been run over with a truck.

I wondered as I limped to the poke center with Paul if I had made a mistake in basically forcing him to take me when he warned me multiple times that I would regret it and get hurt.

He was right on the getting hurt part….but did I seriously regret it? He had shown me the most dangerous part of his life and I was the one that asked for the whole getting hurt part….even I had to admit I was quite mouthy.

But I had to say something….I mean a lady as nice as Joyce was _still _with that bastard even after his kids left him because of the abuse they were suffering.

I don't know how Paul could make himself stay away from them without any contact at all for that long….even I had a pang of guilt and regret as I left the house….not because of Jack….because I knew I had just left possibly the most forgiving and loving mother alive with that guy….

I must've looked pretty bad I guess, as long as I looked as bad as I felt I was doomed.

We were walking slowly and I realized it was because of my injured leg, being beaten like that made it hurt just to put a little pressure on it.

"I shouldn't have brought you." Paul's voice was distant and sincerely regretful.

"And I probably should've shut my mouth, but as you should know…that's not my nature." I added, trying to lighten the mood.

His eyes just narrowed.

"Yeah…That would've been helpful."

I roll my eyes and try again. "Hey…He called me trash….he deserved it."

He just rolled his eyes but he remained dead serious.

His lack of response made anger flare through me as I glared at him.

"Fine. But I hope you know that there isn't worlds were everyone can be entirely safe you know."

Nothing, so I tried again.

"Paul you can't protect everyone….and running away never solves anything….trust me…I know." I said in a softer tone, though I intended it to be sharp.

He just sighed and to my surprise his arms moved to scoop me up bridal style.

Holy hell.

First of all I hate it when people carry me because that counts as a sign of weakness and I have help issues, I hate it when people help me and I would rather do things on my own.

Second of all the scary part was that I was actually kind of okay with it…though I had fully expected snarky comments to fly from my mouth anytime now…I haven't even let Seth carry me before.

"Stop it…I'm bleeding all over you." Was my best protest I could offer.

And I was, the blood that was still running from my mouth was running down his t-shirt…staining it.

"Nothing I can't handle." Was his only comment.

I was about to protest more if my mouth would function properly but then the swish off the automatic doors to the poke center was made.

Luckily the place was empty or I probably would've died of embarrassment.

Nurse Joy's eyes widen when she saw me taking in a sharp breath as she instantly ordered the Chanseys and other employees to her aid.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Paul opened his mouth but I quickly beat him to the punch…I wasn't about to let everyone know that Paul has a bastard for a father.

"I was walking through the streets in Veilstone when I was jumped by these guys." I spoke quickly.

Paul's eyebrows raised but he said nothing thank god.

"I didn't see them clearly but as you can tell they roughed me up pretty bad….until Paul came that is." I continued.

Nurse Joy nodded and I could tell my story was working.

"Luckily I had nothing on me at the time so they left when Paul came and he hauled me here." I finished.

I held my breath waiting to see if they truly fell for it.

"My my…seems like you were quite lucky young lady." Nurse Joy says as her team hoists me up on a device to scan for broken bones.

"Yup." I summed up quickly.

I caught Paul smirking slightly from the lobby and I had to hold back a giggle.

She examined my injuries putting unnecessary pressure on them to feel for fractures or possible worse injuries under my skin.

Turns out pretty much my whole body was unscathed apart from my horribly bruised legs and jaw.

They demanded I keep my jeans rolled up to my thigh on one leg so I could ice it and they checked my mouth for unhinged bones or loss of teeth, luckily nothing some up, just a cut which they treated with this horribly stingy medicine and then demanded I put ice on it for multiple days until it was fully healed.

Only problem was I didn't have days….I have wasted enough time here on Veilstone and if I was ever going to get to Snowpoint in time for the next pokeathleon I needed to leave…tonight.

Once done Paul showed me too my room which luckily it appeared Seth had left for the night…The Nurse said he had left an hour ago to clear his head or something.

I securely strapped ice packs down my long legs and held on to my face as I slowly packed my things.

"What are you doing?" Paul asks in a stern voice from the bed across from mine.

"Packing." I answered simply, luckily they also gave me massive pain killers or I would hardly be able to speak.

"For what?" He hissed.

I sighed, "I though we went over this….I have to go tonight…or I'm never going to make it to Snowpoint in time."

He glared at me.

"But you're _hurt._" He protested.

I bit my lip, ignoring the way Paul flinched as I slowly spoke in a quiet voice.

"Seth will take care of me." I said though I wasn't certain.

"Right….After he murders me for letting you get hurt." He huffs.

I grit my teeth, "That wasn't your fault." I hissed.

"Close enough." He said.

I was finished packing and I now slung the bag over my shoulders, giving the room a clean sweep before moving towards the exit.

The door shut and I saw why, Paul's longer arm had reached around my waist and shut the door, flicking the lock as well.

I huffed, turning to him and ignoring the way his arm hadn't moved.

"What?" I sighed, the medicine also made me very sleepy.

"Don't go." He said defiantly.

"I….I have too." I whispered.

"Don't…" He pleaded, his eyes intense.

And then I was against the door, feeling his intense body heat as he closed the space between us when his rough lips crashed onto mine.

I froze in place, strangely aware of everything around me, the blinding lights, the sound of cars passing through the highway….every little detail was now clear to me.

But I didn't pull away, not that I could, Paul's hands were secure around my waist whereas mine lay at my sides, utterly too shocked to move.

When we finally broke apart, he didn't move his hands or anything just stared into my eyes.

"Please." He begged.

I licked my lips, "I….I can't." I nearly choked, feeling an intense overwhelming sensation take over me.

"Paul….I can't." And I wasn't sure what I meant, about me staying…or about us.

"You're a gym battler….I'm a pokeathlete….we'll never be together….I know….sometimes we might be regions apart." I protested.

"Besides….you don't want to be with a person like me." I said twisting the black and white diamond ring around my finger.

"Don't worry….I'm sure once you complete this region you'll just move onto the next and forget all about me."


	23. Snowpoint

Chapter 23- Snowpoint

Skylar's P.O.V.

In the next hour I was on the train for Snowpoint city, staring at my dull reflection in the thick glass, the landscape blurring into an unclear image as the train's speed increases.

I guess that's how you could describe me right now, everything in my mind blurring together in one gigantic and equally confusing image.

I keep trying to forget what happened only an hour ago with Paul, but that seems to be close to impossible with Seth here.

"So….He didn't hurt you?" He asked for at least the tenth time since we've boarded.

"Of course not." I said in a monotone voice.

"Then what's your problem? He didn't push you into anything did he?" He pressed.

My fist slams down on the table in front of me, but I hardly notice.

"For the last time…No!" I growled.

"Then what is it?" He pushed.

"Good lord Seth, the competition is in one week. You should know that if we didn't leave now, we wouldn't have enough time to practice!" I huffed.

He raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture, things like would usually made me laugh or something. But today it only mad me mad, like for once he could take it seriously and get the hint that I really, really, didn't want to talk about it.

Even Umbreon wasn't messing around like usual, she was resting her head on my lap, eyes closed in content but her ears twitching in annoyance towards Seth.

Reggie once said that the Pokémon closest bonded to you reflects your personality….maybe that's what Umbreon is doing…

I felt tired, I felt…over all weird…

Most importantly I wanted to do nothing more than be able to shut Seth out.

"I know Skylar…I'm just…worried about you." He said.

"For the last time, I don't need anyone to worry about me, because in case you don't know already, I don't need anyone…" I growled.

He opened his mouth, his hands reaching for me.

"Don't…I….I just need some sleep." I sighed, letting my neck rest on my shoulder as I closed my eyes and forced the rest of the world out of my mind.

Paul's P.O.V.

My fist pounded at the door angrily as I barely felt the pain.

_Could I be any more stupid? _

I thought it over; even though I was so furious it was hard to think.

_Maybe…._

No, I was right, I was stupid…the whole idea that she might even suddenly decide to give up her career and be with me was idiotic in itself.

She was right, I was a gym battler, I didn't have time to hang around, if I was ever going to complete every region and their Elite Four then I'd have to get moving….I didn't have time for anything, especially for a girlfriend.

She didn't have time for me either, every week or so she was assigned to a different town, it could be anywhere, it didn't matter which region, she was going to compete no matter how far away it was.

With all that traveling and stress there was no way it would work, even if we tried.

Then it hit me.

Her parents broke off when she was young, she didn't have a mother, and now she hated her, even though she hadn't met her in years.

Now she was on her own, by herself with no one to go to.

She didn't want to be with me, because she didn't want to feel like she would depend on me, she liked being her own independent person….She didn't like groups and she hated most other people, except for Seth.

I hated letting her go too, but either way we were unhappy, she was unhappy because she would have to give up the sole reason she came here, and I would be unhappy because she would be unhappy.

Life sucked, it wasn't fair, and why could we have both?

After gathering my things I headed out, leaving a note to Reggie that I had been here long enough and I needed to move onto the next town if I ever wanted to complete this region.

Unlike my parents, he would understand, he may not like it…but he would understand.

I walked through the rain and headed towards the train station.

I stood staring at the sign that held all the train names, the destination they were traveling to and the time the train was taking off.

_MetroTrain- Sunshore City- 3:30, 5:00, and 7:30_

_AmericanTrain-Twin Leaf Town- 4:00, 6:00, and 9:00_

_RailWay- Snowpoint City- 3:00, 6:30, and 10:30_

_SpeedRail Co.- Arriving at Veilstone now…_

I huffed impatiently, what do I do….

Technically every one of those towns would mean skipping around.

I growled angrily.

"Having some trouble making at decision?" A feminine angelic, but wise voice called to me.

I turned to see a tall, black wearing woman probably about thirty or so.

"Cynthia?" I choked, blinking a few times to see clearly.

Everyone knew Cynthia, she was the all time Pokémon Champion, nearly impossible to beat and her Pokémon so rare and well trained.

She was a curvy woman, with long legs and a healthy build, and long golden curls spilled down her back, and big mysterious eyes.

And if her looks and talent wasn't enough to like her, she was smart too.

"Close your mouth kid, but yes I'm Cynthia." She smiled, showing her dazzling white teeth.

I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off.

"I couldn't help but notice your confusion, maybe I could help?" She smiled.

"Listen, I've heard great things about you Paul, but I guy can't go on forever like this." She sighed and bit her lip, a habit I was both hating and liking at the same time.

"I can't tell you where to go with your life Paul…But I'm going to board the train to Snowpoint, if you're interested in joining me…" She held her hand on my shoulder for a second before walking off and boarding the train.

I ran a hand through my hair, I was so going to regret this….but this was Cynthia…and she knows a lot about people.

But why on Earth would Cynthia go to Snowpoint?


	24. Cynthia

Chapter 24- Cynthia

Paul's P.O.V.

Cynthia strode over to a window seat, ignoring the many stares and abrupt whispers that traveled around the train's compartment, most of them about her.

I hesitantly sat down across from her, she rested her hands on the table calmly, and completely unaware of all the attention she was receiving around us.

"So Paul, tell me what brings you here….other than the obvious." She starts, making a small gesture to my pokeballs.

I thought for a moment, wasn't my only reason to be here to beat the Elite Four?  
"I'm a trainer, what other motive should there be?" I grumbled.

She frowned, "Don't even try that with me….I know there's something else here, whether you care to admit it or not."

I gritted my teeth together, sure she may be the Elite Four champion, and she may be an adult and all, but what right does that give her to just order me around and decide what was right for me.

But was it really that obvious?

However she left the subject as that, dismissing it with a flick of her wrist.

Now it was my turn, "Anyway, what brings you to Snowpoint?"

She pauses, her eyes scanning the people around her briefly, as if she was just noticing how many people were eavesdropping on them.

"Oh nothing to important I guess." She shrugged.

"Come on now, there has to be a reason." I pressed, allowing a smirk to form on my face.

She huffed, her eyes boring into mine.

"Fine, I heard there was a pokeathleon in that town and I figured, what the hey?"

"I heard there are some pretty good competitors entered in it." I began casually.

She chuckled slightly, "I hear their quite popular around here."

I nodded and stared at the window, we left not too long ago so the landscape was still the forest of the towns, we would have to travel through the mountain and then we would emerge into the vast, snowing lands of Snowpoint.

"Not to be rude, but you're the Elite Four _Champion _aren't you supposed to be there, training and waiting for your next opponent?" I urged.

She sighed, "I suppose, but to be honest, it's quite boring being the Champion."

"Continue." I pressed.

"You see I haven't faced a challenging opponent in years….and after being the champion for at least six years it gets old." She huffed.

"If you don't mind me asking….what did you do before you were a Champion? Did you always want to be a Champion or….?" I trailed off, leaving the question hang.

"It's a long story." She huffed.

"I've got time." I pressed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I wasn't from Sinnoh actually, I moved here about eight or so years ago." She said, making several hand gestures with her hands.

"What made you….want to leave I mean?" I asked.

"Oh….I didn't get along with my husband and it just wasn't worth it if he wasn't even going to trust me…" She sighed, her eyes sad and her usual youthful beauty seemed to be a mask hiding her loneliness.

"You know my brother tells me that accusation is another way of some people telling others they care about them." I found myself reciting.

"Maybe." She sighed.

"But don't you miss them? Or even bothered to visit them?" I asked.

"Sometimes I ask myself the same questions…though I don't think it would be a good idea to see my ex again." She sighed.

I nodded.

"But…don't you have any other family?" I asked, suddenly overwhelming curiosity taking over me.

"Yes, I had a daughter, who was exceedingly young when I left…I haven't seen her or contacted her since I split, I doubt she'd want to see me, or that I'd even recognize her." She mumbled.

"But…You still…love her? Right?" I asked.

"I never stopped loving her…but being the Champion all I ever did was train and train, even when she was a child….I never made time for her like a mother should…."

"So….you knew you were going to be a Champion then?" I asked.

"I knew ever since I was your age….sure I could've chose something easier, less time consuming….but I never planned on having a daughter either."

"So….your daughter…she was an accident?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes….I never meant to have her….but her father, he was so charming." She chuckled lightly.

I couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape me as well, before returning to conversation.

"That aside, yes I wanted to be a Champion…people told me I was good, and I craved the sensation of victory over every opponent I faced…I thought that maybe if I was the Champion, the top of all trainers…..maybe I would be happy." She continued, her previous humor gone.

"But….it wasn't….was it?" I replied.

She shook her head, her blond curls swishing slightly.

"It was great…at first….I was powerful, I was strong, I was at the top, just like I planned." She sighed before continuing.

"But being up their….waiting for great lengths for my challenger was irritating….I'm not a very patient person, and so I busied myself with training and traveling to go to the silliest of things, contests, pokeathleons….anything just so I could tell myself I was too busy to care about anything."

I was about to ask something and but she cut me off, her head turning to stare at her dull reflection in the window.

"But that didn't work…nothing worked, and soon I was realizing how lonely I was without my daughter and Dave…after all the only visitors I had were trainers and stuck up famous people." She sighed.

"Didn't you ever think that maybe they missed you as much as you missed them?" I asked.

"Truthfully I didn't go back because I was afraid of rejection, I was afraid that maybe they moved on, Dave could easily get any girl he wanted, their probably better off without me to bother them, so no." She answered.

"Why would you think such a thing?" She asked me.

"You sound a lot like someone I know is all." I pushed.

We sat in silence for a few moments…until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you happen to have a picture of them?" I asked.

She gave me an odd look, but dropped it and nodded.

"I tried destroying it, it didn't happen…" She sighed, handing me a crumpled picture, the edges burned, obviously she meant to burn it, but couldn't.

In the picture their was a younger Cynthia, still tall and beautiful as always, her hair a little shorter, but her signature black was still present.

She was standing next to a large man, bulky and tall, though kindness shone in his eyes despite his muscular appearance.

Cynthia was holding a little girl, she had lightly tanned skin and beautiful big eyes, her blonde hair was golden and short, she was wearing a large yellow t-shirt with black tights underneath, her feet were barefoot.

In her hand was a brand new looking Pokémon doll, she clutched it lovingly, its black pelt shining and the yellow rings standing out, its red eyes bright…

The Girl with the Umbreon….Why didn't I think of it before…

"Oh my god…You're….You're Skylar's mom!"


	25. Arrival

Chapter 25- Arrival

Skylar's P.O.V.

When we left the train we headed straight for the pokealtheon dome, since this was Snowpoint and it snowed and stormed a lot here, they weren't going to risk anyone not being able to attend the competition so they built an addition to the stadium where competitors and everyone else attending would stay.

The dome was big and white and blue colored, blending into scenery well, when we entered the large sliding glass doors that automatically opened a woman with pink hair approached us, shaking our hands and greeting us with honest joy.

Luckily for me Seth had left me alone when I had fallen asleep on the train, otherwise I would be in no mood to deal with her now.

"Hello and welcome to the Snowpoint Pokeathleon Dome, are you two competitors or guests?" She asked with a smile.

"Hi, we're competitors." I answered.

"Oh course you are, you're Skylar aren't you? Boy you gave Miss Majestic quite the scare in Veilstone." She praised as she led us to an elevator, which she hustled us inside and pressed a button.

I shifted uncomfortably in the small space of the elevator, I was sandwiched in between the woman and Seth, who was so close to me I could his breath on the back of my neck and he made no move to give me more space.

Was this how it felt to be claustrophobic?

My stomach churned with every beep of a floor passing us, always accompanied by the hum of the elevator as the woman turned to Seth, talking animatedly towards him.

Seth was always the charmer, anyone that wasn't blind or deaf could tell just by looking at him, he was handsome I knew that as well, but it was the gleam in his eyes when he talked to people and his welcoming heart melting smile….

But I never once thought of him as more of a friend, even when I was with him, even after he left and I missed him I never once thought of him as a boyfriend or anything like that.

I knew most girls would kill to be in my position but I wasn't like other girls and our relationship was only a friendship or how brother to sister would care for each other….or that's what I always envisioned it to be anyway….

Maybe I was blind to what he thought of me….before he left it had never once occurred to me he might like me more than I thought…and I guess now that we were older he was showing it more openly.

Maybe I was leading him on, but I didn't think I was doing anything like flirting or any come on to make him think I liked him back…

When the final ding sounded and the elevator doors opened the woman giggled and said, "Oh wow, looks like we're here already!" When it felt like it had been hours.

We exited the elevator and she lead us down the hall towards the fancier looking rooms, she stopped at the two at the end and directed us on our way.

"Skylar this is your room, Seth this is yours." She said as mine was on the left and his was in the right.

"Since it gets very cold in Snowpoint and you may want to go outside during your stay we've laid out several choices of winter outfits for both of you." She continued.

"Anyhoo, just call me if you need anything." She giggled as she walked away.

My eyes followed her as I shook my head, were all assistants this crazily happy all the time?

I huffed and slide the smooth plastic card through the scanner before it read, "Hello and Welcome Skylar."

Well if that wasn't annoying enough when I walked into the room and shut the door a computerized voice called towards me, "We hope you enjoy your stay here at Snowpoint."

It carried on about the attractions like the Lakes and how it was rumored that mysteriously rare Pokémon lived on the lake and that they even had a temple you could explore.

But I wasn't interested in any of that stuff, I needed to train….

Besides the many things on the pokeathleon dome in Snowpoint they even had a training center that was indoors.

But the sun was already setting and I was still tired and worn from everything that happened, I set my bag down and fished out my pajamas, the black sweat pants and long sleeved yellow shirt and unleashed my Pokémon.

Houndoom sat down on the carpet while Umbreon ran around, but poor Ursaring had to sit awkwardly to avoid hitting the ceiling.

I put bowls of water and food out and headed into the bathroom where I undressed and started the shower, washing my body and hair with the hot water.

When I was done I wrapped myself in a towel and looked into the mirror, removing my makeup and drying myself off I dressed in my pajamas and let the bathroom steam flow out of the room.

When I was done I laid down on my bed, watching my Pokémon securely.

Turns out the woman had not been lying when she said they left winter clothes here, and they did.

I went with the log black winter coat with the yellow designs on it, along with a yellow and black scarf, and then some black snow boots that ended just below my knees.

I left them out for morning, when I would most likely walk around the snowy city.

I found myself falling asleep as I watched my Pokémon slowly calm down before closing their eyes as well.


	26. Agreement

Chapter 26- Agreement

Paul's P.O.V.

"Why come so early? The competition isn't starting for a few days yet." I asked the famous Elite Four Champion the next morning.

She and I were at a local diner in Snowpoint, needless to say they didn't have a lot of options here. She was eating her way around some eggs and toast while sipping creamy coffee while I ate through some pancakes and orange juice, though they were famous for their hot drinks, especially their hot chocolate.

She set down her mug of coffee, wiping her mouth with a napkin before answering.

"Actually I was hoping to run into a few people, maybe catch up on a few things." She shrugged, but we both knew that she was hoping to run into Skylar.

I couldn't imagine how she would react if she saw me, would she be mad? I'd figured she'd be mad, happy and or even calm; she would most likely think of me as a stalker and file for a restriction order.

But I imagined she would only get more upset when she saw Cynthia, perhaps she would be ultimately confused to discover she was traveling with me, or why she was with me. But then I figured that emotion would pass the moment we told her Cynthia was her mother, the sole person she didn't want to meet and that would most likely make her hate me more for bringing her to her.

I imagine she would laugh at first, thinking as it of a joke, possibly accusing us of being crazy. Then she would be mad and not believe us.

So now came the real problem, just how were we to make her believe us?

"Hey, have you been inside the Temple? I am the Champion you know, I have connections all over the regions, and I've seen things not many people get to see….I could take you…if you want." She changed the subject smoothly.

"You know you don't want to do that." I huffed.

"Of course I would, why would you suspect otherwise?" She wouldn't give in, not yet anyway.

"Gee, I don't know….Maybe 'cause your daughter you haven't seen for years and years is here, on this very ground….in this very region….in this very town?" I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, gently pushing my shoulders back.

"Alright kid, yeah, I know." She hissed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I brought up as the waitress took our now empty plates,

Her eyes refused to meet mine as they darkened sadly.

"Wait; don't tell me…the Elite Four _Champion _is afraid of meeting her own daughter?" I teased.

She scoffed, before loosing her confident demeanor and letting out a sigh, taking her thumb and her index finger, making a small space between the two before continuing.

"Okay…..Maybe a little?" She said it like a question before sighing again.

"Okay….more than that." She settled.

"Care to explain?" I sipped my orange juice thoughtfully.

"Well, what if she doesn't like me? I mean I've been gone basically all her life, I've missed everything, now she's all grown up, what if she's like me…that would be _horrible_." She shuddered.

"And why is that?" I said, my eyes squinting in confusion.

"I never really had much for parents either, and when I had Skylar…I wanted to make sure she had what I didn't…and that didn't work…anyway, I ever wanted to meet my parents, I always hated them and I'd imagine if I ever did see them again I would still hate them." She sighed.

I nodded, "Yeah, she sure didn't like the idea of meeting you here." I put it mildly.

"Oh yea, what did she say…exactly?" She pressed.

"Oh….just something about rotting in Hell….." I said.

Cynthia nodded, her blond curls shaking, "I figured."

"But here assumption of you was _way _off, might I add." I tried lighting the mood.

"It won't matter, Hate is a powerful emotion, many times it clouds your vision of what is really there, and to what is something you cannot stand." She sighed.

"Hate can sometimes be mistaken for feelings of misery or pain emotionally; all you need is to repair the wounds you have inflicted." I said.

"You seem a bit young to think of that by yourself, who said it first?" She caught onto it right away.

I smirked, "My mother actually…It was her moral saying." I recalled with some sense of sadness in my voice.

She nodded, "Looks like you have a good family then."

I scoffed, glaring at her with pure hate, "My family, is a lot of things….but for god's sake…it was _never _good…."

Afterwards we left, walking aimlessly through the town, snow crunching beneath our feet and a cold chilling wind whipping around us.

Cynthia didn't seem to mind the cold though, even if her face was pink and her hair was flaked with snowflakes, luckily our poke center was generous enough to supply us with snow gear.

She wore a lot of black, right now she wore some comfortable looking blue jeans and black knee high snow boots as well as a long black snow jacket, white gloves covered her hands, and her head was kept warm by a white and black snowcap, her blonde curls tumbling down her waist as it blew furiously in the wind.

I on the other hand was wearing black jeans and black snow boots, a plum purple snow jacket covered my torso, it also had some black in it as well, I didn't wear any cap, but my hood was pull up to offer some warmth through the cold weather.

"Cynthia?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She waited.

"The day Skylar brings home the gold is the day you will have to reveal yourself to her." I stated confidently.

"You can't hide from it forever; it wouldn't be fair to either of you." I pressed.

Her eyes met mine for a moment before she smiled, "I guess I can't refuse now can I?" She huffed.

"No…You can't."


	27. Truth

Chapter 27-Truth

Skylar's P.O.V.

"Yes folks this day has finally come, the reason you traveled all the way here to witness this event, the competition to determine which contests will move on to the semi-finals of pokeathelon." The announcer's voice interrupted my state of trance as I blinked several times.

I sat lazily in my chair, slumping without any form of proper posture, but I didn't care.

Houndoom was lying at my feet, his head in his paws as his brown eyes looked at me with concern, Umbreon was nestled on my lap, purring gently and Ursaring was behind my seat, his arms crossed over his chest.

But they weren't the ones competing today….I did some trading and catching while I was here, turns out Snowpoint is inhabited some pretty tough Pokémon.

Originally I had caught a Snowrunt…however those weren't keen to me, nor did I predict they would compete well, so I traded it for a Luxray, he was about as big as a lion with long legs, and thick black fur that was blue and yellow in some places.

He was an excellent sprinter, whereas Houndoom was more long distance these events were different, so he would be competing in the Capture the Flag.

My hand rested on his head lazily, he was very proud, he was kind of naughty when I first got him, even had the nerve to shock me when I yelled at it for fighting with Houndoom…but once he got his attitude 'adjusted' and he learned who was in charge he was actually pretty good.

He preferred to be left along though, unlike Houndoom who was always with me like a loyal dog; Luxray went solo, following only if I ordered it.

He was sitting up beside me; his eyes narrowing at me as a warning before scanning his whereabouts…I rolled my eyes and shot him a nasty glare.

And instead of Umbreon competing in an agility trail they are doing an all terrain race, so they'll have to go outside for this event.

Not too long ago I ran into a man, I guess his Pokémon was lost or something because I found it, it was cold and hungry and I took care of it….anyway after about a day of caring for the thing this guy showed up and offered me his Lucario for it.

How could I resist?

When traded and Lucario has been with me ever since. I always admired Lucario's….they are included in many tales of mystery and often hold untold abilities.

He was sitting with his legs crossed on the grass on the other side of me, his eyes closed and his dreadlock like hair was floating in the air, a blue aura surrounding him as he meditated, his red eyes closed and his palms closed in concentration.

He was very intelligent, he could sense emotions…and he possesses the power of telepathy, he claims all Lucario does eventually learn this….usually when evolving…

I was certain he would be ideal for an all terrain race, simply because his was graceful and agile, and he informed me his former master traveled a lot so he was used to all terrain.

'Something troubles you Mistress?' He spoke to me through my mind, it was weird…it was like he was hacking into my mind like it was butter and he had a knife….

"I'll be fine Lucario….Are you ready?" I huffed; almost annoyed he bothered to ask.

'I am most certainly…..' He replied.

"Lucario….Do you…ever….you know…miss your…old….master?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself as the question had been bothering me for ever.

I always wondered what being a Pokémon would be like…I mean being caught against your own will, having your freedom being taken away from you, and when being traded you had no say or power over whom you were transferred too.

But being caught couldn't be all that bad…I mean, you were open for options you never could before…you get to travel and see the world…compete and battle others….

Many nights I saw Lucario outside, looking up into the stars….I wondered if he could sense my presence, but I never said anything too him, and he had not brought it up.

One of his scarlet eyes opened, unlike Umbreon's whose eyes were fierce and dangerous, his were soft and wise.

'I suppose…to an extent…I had been with Riley for many years, he caught me as I Riolu….' He explained.

I couldn't meet his eyes and I took a deep breath…wondering if ever accepting Lucario was the right thing to do…

'Do not fret over such small things Skylar…It is true, I do miss him…however with you I am just as happy.' He interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh yea…How?" I argued.

Lucario smiled softly, it wasn't often he smiled, but when he did I couldn't help but smile back…he was very quiet most of them time, meditating or eating, and he slept too, even during training he hardly spoke, even through my mind.

'I am given new opportunities here….a new life….a fresh start…Riley…though we traveled often…I was never gratified with something more purposeful…here…with you…I have a purpose, I am your Pokémon and I will compete with you…for you.' He replied.

"Be honest, if you had the choice…to do whatever you wanted….what would it be?" I asked.

He did not move or speak for a long time before he finally broke the silence.

'My happiness lies within my owner….if they are happy…I am happy…I do what makes them happy…because it makes me happy.' He summed up.

"Are you happy Lucario?" I asked.

He paused.

'You are one complex human Skylar…every thought you have is carefully guarded…most of the time.' He began.

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

'You are a good person Skylar, I have seen your memories…I know about your mother, though even I cannot make sense of her identity nor her whereabouts…you used to be happy Skylar…very happy.' He continued.

'And then when your parents divorced you grew…you matured quickly...mentally, you promised yourself you would never be so vulnerable again, and that is what makes you strong, you don't let others get to you and you do what you think is right….However…' He paused again, his eyes opening fully as he stood.

'You are not happy…you lost it again.' He said.

"What do you mean I'm not…happy?" I asked, growing more and more confused.

'You want to think you're happy, so much you have begun to believe you are happy…but your not. The boy is what makes you happy, and I know from your memories you refused to believe you were ever happy with him, because of your friend Seth.' He continued.

'Paul….Paul is what makes you happy…and now you've lost him….but you don't want to give up your life as a competitor, you've worked your whole life for this and now that it's here you refuse to give it up…even if it means making you happy again.' He said.

He outstretched his hand, his paw really, and a bright blue orb formed in the palm of it, it casted a blue glow on us and the others, who seemed memorized by it.

I felt sick all over again, cold sweat covered my body, a lump formed in my swollen throat, my nails dug into the palms of my hands as I clenched them.

I had always felt Lucario's were special…as you know…there was just something about them with their trainers…a connection of some sort…something no other Pokémon and trainer could accomplish it was a more…human connection…one involving thoughts and emotions…memories and experiences.

And aside from their intellectual capabilities they were strong, their long legs and traction filled feet allowed them to move quickly, blindingly fast…and their abilities over a mystical power called Aura served them well abling them to lift things and create powerful attacks.

But the worst part about Lucarios….

They were always right.


	28. Threat

Chapter 28- Threats

Skylar's P.O.V.

This was it….first event….and I felt no better than before, millions of questions flooded my mind, distracting me so much I didn't even know Majestic had been mouthing off to me until she stopped to poke me, demanding if I was even listening.

I didn't even reply then I just slumped in my seat and closed my eyes, I actually fell asleep and unfortunately I missed some of Lucario's terrain event, I woke up when it was halfway out.

I know that he couldn't see me, but I knew of the spiritual connection Lucarios' had with their owners and I knew he would need me to be there for him, or at least be conscious.

Majestic had caught new Pokémon as well, she was using a Minun, and the adorable little creature was small and quick, surprising me greatly because it was a small rodent like Pokémon with stubby little legs.

It was also weak for battles because of its weak electrical attacks, but its claws were good for grip and sharp turns, its tail allows it to have superior balance and scale and pass on even the smallest of wires.

Lucario was in the lead, but not by as much as I hoped, Minun was directly behind him and overall Lucario was doing well at sense his exact whereabouts and blocking him from passing, but it was easy to tell this was no simple task.

Minun was trying everything, quick zig-zags, leaps, sprints….and I could tell Lucario was tiring.

"Oh folks this is epic!" One of the announcers's called.

"As you can tell Skylar made an excellent choice with her Lucario, not only able to quickly adapt to the horrendous weather conditions and obstacles." The other added.

"Not only that but they also have an uncanny ability of sense…this is one mysterious Pokémon, they are difficult to catch and even harder to tame, but from what I've heard Lucario's are just as intelligent and skilled as humans today and those skills are definitely helping him out with Majestic's Minun." The other continued.

"Speaking of Minun that little guy is on fire. I just can't believe it really, he has shown immense stamina and speed today, he has zig zagged and snuck right around all the other Pokémon in this event today." The announcer moved on.

"Lucario has been keeping him on his toes for most of this event, but I do think Lucario is tiring, this may be it folks, a true do or die moment. And the crazy thing is, Minuns' and its twin are often underestimated by their adorable appearance and weak attacks." The other added.

I watched on the large screen they had set up in the trainer's station, everyone was positioned around it, Majestic was watching her face creased as she squinted at the screen angrily, her arms crossed across her chest and she ran a hand through her hair fitfully.

They terrain they had to scale was a steep mountain, very dangerous because it was covered with snow and ice, other than that boulders covered in snow were falling down the mountain towards them.

Lucario and Minun were just getting into that area as Lucario jumped side to side, narrowly dodging them, whereas Minun had to sprint around each and every one of them.

"Oh dear, this certainly is it, it seems both Pokémon are struggling with the obstacles ahead, if one doesn't do something soon they could be surpassed by the others who seem to be handling this obstacle with ease."

It was true of course, Lucario though he was clearly able to sense and find a clear path in the tumbling boulders they were falling quickly, and though he was quick his energy had been drained to his previous quarrel with Minun and it was clearly showing.

I couldn't bear it if a boulder crushed him…..

Minun was also having trouble with the obstacles, he had to sprint and waste stamina to avoid being hit, and unlike Lucario's who could easily go onto the right path he seemed to be indecisive and often dodge one boulder only to dodge another and another.

And the other Pokémon were gaining….

I held my breath as Lucario seemed to stop, I wanted to scream but his bright blue aura surrounded him, his eyes closing and his hands coming together as he stood.

"Oh man, has Lucario lost it? Even a moment of stopping could cost him this event." The announcer's gasped.

But with a grunt and roar all the boulders were lifted into the air, a blue aura surrounding all of them.

With a movement of his hands all the boulder came together and surrounded Minun, trapping him and then he tossed the rest of the boulders behind him.

"Incredible! I've never seen anything like this!" The announcer's roared, almost unhearable in the chanting of the crowd.

"This just backs up my previous statement of the hidden power Lucario's possess, and look at poor Minun, that stunt of Lucario's just might end this whole thing for Majestic." The announcer's pointed out.

That too was true, Minun was running around in circles within his trap, both wasting his stamina and making him panic as he desperately searched for an exit.

Meanwhile Lucario, having doubled the amount of rocks for the others to dodge went for it and sprinted up the mountain, now filled with new hope.

But then again it wasn't long until Minun stopped and caught his breath, using his claws to scale the large boulders as he leapt off it and sprinted ahead, desperate to catch up with Lucario.

"This is it folks, both Lucario and Minun are approaching the finish line at unfathomable speeds…." The announcer continued.

I wanted to look away, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried my eyes wouldn't close, they wouldn't blink even.

Majestic seemed to be just as stressed as myself, she was biting her lips and holding herself insecurely, and to me she had never looked so vulnerable.

Before I knew it the red banner than signified the end of the race was broken, lying limply on the snow covered mountain, I blinked, I couldn't tell who had won.

It seemed that neither could anyone else, because they instantly went to a slow motion replay, and as it played I saw Lucario's long arm stick out and break the red line, both Minun and Lucario neck in neck.

Everyone seemed unsure of the results; a long period of silence overtook everyone while for a long moment as they anxiously waited for the answer.

The announcer's cleared their throats.

"Well folks…..it's easy to say this was no walk in the park for either Pokémon but….it seems by the breaking of the banner that we have no choice but to announce Lucario of Skylar's team the winner of the All Terrain Event." They breathed.

I let out a sigh of relief and I didn't even notice I had stood up, and abruptly fell back into my seat slumping again as I breathed, feeling a craving for cold water right now.

For a long time everything was quiet again, maybe they were expecting me to do something….maybe they were simply to confuse….

But that ended in a moment when the entire audience burst into a roar, some people arguing loudly with others cheered in rejoice.

But I was watching Majestic, and not with a look of disgust like usual, with interest as I watched her expression change, from expressionless, to angry, and then to something that appeared to be on the edge of tears she stormed through the pressed who were snapping pictures and asking her questions, I heard her yell at them to go away before she slammed the door to somewhere.

And then they were on me, surrounding me like rabid beasts.

"Skylar, Skylar, how do you feel about Majestic's outburst and performance today?" They asked.

"No comment." I huffed and disappointment showed on their faces as they seemed to hope for a more detailed, possibly mouthing off like last time response.

They asked a few more questions before most of them left, until their was just one, a short, stubby man in a suit, looking all professional and looking all badass.

He hadn't said one word the entire time, and as I scanned him he seemed to appear as though he knew something I didn't.

He sat down beside me all casual like as he analyzed me.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask me questions? Isn't that your whole point of being a reporter?" I huffed after a period of silence.

"You haven't been acting yourself lately Skylar, it may be oblivious to the others but not to me….something happened didn't it? Something changed you…or perhaps….someone." He slyly brought up.

"Listen, there is no one, there is nothing wrong with me so if that's all you came for please leave." I growled.

He smirked and touched my arm lightly, "Your heart rate sped up…that's all the information I need to know." He stood and turned to me.

"I may not know who or what happened, but I _will _find out…and when I do….you will know…._everyone _will know…." He said, almost creepily as he stiffly walked away.

"Great….Just what I needed." I sighed.


	29. Empty

Chapter 29-Empty

Paul's P.O.V.

I just saw Lucario's victory from my safe distance in the shadows of the crowd, where I wouldn't be seen or noticed unless someone came looking for me.

Cynthia was standing next to me, a small smirk dancing on her lips as she watched silently.

Skylar had improved from her last competition, that was for sure….but then again, so had Majestic.

As the interviews came up on the screen it became obvious Skylar hadn't been paying very much attention to this event because she had nothing that would be harsh yet truthful to say about Majestic, or her own performance.

Now it was a break time of approximately fifteen minutes, which they always had between every event in pokeathleon as those who were watching it on television would be forced to sit through replays of the event or devastatingly boring commercials.

But here in the arena, this was the time where everyone went to the bathrooms and bought food and drinks while the children, and sometimes even adults, paraded through the crowds hoping to pot their favorite pokeathlete unfortunate enough to wander into a crowd…where they would be forced to take pictures and sign autographs.

And then there were always those people that bought souvenirs or nosy reporters hoping to stir up some drama about the pokeathletes by asking complete strangers what they think about them.

That poor person happened to be Cynthia, who was trying her best since she got here to remain invisible.

Because in case you haven't noticed, it's a big deal when the Elite Four Champion of all the region shows up to some lowly pokeathleon.

I watched as they hurriedly interrupted commercials to put her on the air, now in the spotlight millions of desperate fans crowded around her, begging for autographs and pictures.

But the only thing Cynthia could do, though she had to be annoyed to no end and used to it she just pasted a completely fake small smile onto her face and waited for the questions to begin.

"Cynthia what brings you here to Snowpoint City?" A female reporter asked, her high tech microphone thrusted into Cynthia face.

Cynthia coyly smiled before replying, "Well I do hear wonderful things about the competitors here, I figured I had better see them for myself."

"I know the world is yearning to know, who are you supporting?" She asked another question.

"Oh, well, it's not easy but I'd have to say Skylar….she reminds me much of myself when I was a kid." She replied smoothly, unfazed by the reporter's questions.

"Tell us Cynthia, who is this accompanying you today?" She asked, the camera momentarily moving towards me.

I remained expressionless but in my mind I was freaking out, this was being directly broadcasted to televisions around the regions, if Skylar saw this it could ruin everything.

Luckily the camera shifted towards Cynthia again.

"Oh, this is Paul….he's a gym trainer, and from what I hear a very powerful and respected one, and I figured I should know my competitors better." She hesitated for a mere second but it was just enough to catch her unease.

"Well Cynthia it was nice talking to you." The reporter sounded as though she was one of Cynthia's old friends, though that was a complete lie.

And then, they left, and then the real danger came in.

Hungry fans, some mere children, others full grown adults and even elders crowded around her, shoving me back as they snapped blinding pictures and forced babies into Cynthia's arms.

She juggled a baby in one arm while bending down to sign a little girls autograph, the baby didn't freak out…in fact it seemed perfectly content in her arms, and the kid seemed to relaxed and excited as she hugged Cynthia.

Now I wasn't so sure if I would like becoming the Champion….It had to be hard, knowing you had to be tougher than every opponent you faced or you were out, and dealing with paparazzi and press all the time, not to mention the adoring fans that you didn't even know and they still loved you.

But do they love you…for you? Or for you reputation?

I huffed and made my way through the crowd, I didn't want to leave her alone like this, but I needed to clear my head…she would understand.

I sat on a vacant bench, looking out towards the stadium, now bare and empty….it was kind of depressing…all empty and abandoned.

With a pang of pain I realized that was kind of how I felt, no loving parents, no friends that were close enough to matter to me.

No girlfriend.

I had kept telling myself that it was fine, that I had always been alone and that didn't bother me, that she was just a stupid girl and didn't matter.

But she did matter.

Every other girlfriend I had were dumb bimbo's who were complete failures and would do nothing with their lives.

But Skylar was the only person who didn't mind my aggressive and distant demeanor, who had the guts to yell and speak her mind not only about me but my family.

A person who was just a busy as me, who hated the same people as me, one of them I believed included me.

"If you came here for me….you're wasting your time." A voice, tired and weary spoke.

I turned and standing a good distance away was Skylar, and she looked exhausted.

I waited, it being painful just to look at her, but I swallowed, my throat suddenly painfully dry as I looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah….I know."


	30. Misjudge

Chapter 30- Misjudge

Skylar's P.O.V.

After every passing event I grew more and more nauseated, eventually I could hardly watch the event live let alone open my mouth for fear I might throw up.

Just as I predicted Luxray won the second event too, and the third event was looking just as good, but I wasn't happy, or rejoicing or whatever….

Because after every event I would watch Majestic being dragged along by her Father out of the way of people.

It wasn't hard to guess why he wanted her; with his face always growing ever red with anger and Majestic looked as though she wanted to die.

I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on other people, especially on my worst nemesis.

But I had to, so I did, I silently followed them as my press went away and even before I could see them, I could hear them…so I stopped…and listened.

"If you don't do something now you're not going to win, again!" Her father's deep booming voice.

Even I flinched at his anger and hatred, for a moment I thought of Paul's father, and immediately dismissed the idea.

I can't believe how shallow I had been, thinking Majestic had a perfect life with all the money and love in the world, but I was so wrong in fact she didn't have it good, because no matter what she did it was never good enough, everything had to be perfect in her life.

"I don't know what to do Daddy!" She sounded frantic and maybe even a little scared.

"Well you better figure it out, because that nobody is beating you." He growled.

Before I could even begin to get mad at him for calling me a nobody, Majestic sobbed, a kind of sob that meant she really lost it, I could almost see the tears pouring down her face, smearing her perfected makeup over her face and her near perfect complexion turning red.

"I can't believe your mother wanted to adopt you!" He yelled, "I told her, even before it was official that all you would be capable of doing was failing and that's exactly whats happening!" He yelled.

Now Majestic was wailing…the sound was so painful I flinched…

She ran at a sprint across the hall into the women's bathroom.

She was fast, but she wasn't that fast, the press heard her wails and instantly swarmed over the door, knocking and asking questions through the door only to be answered by screams of them to go away or more wails.

I had never envisioned Majestic as being close to me in anyway, and a small part of me still hated her, but most of me was thinking that perhaps Majestic wasn't so bad.

Without another thought I glared at her father once, he looked like he was about to yell at me or something but I turned my back to him and began to make my way through the crowded reporters to the bathroom.

"Skylar, Skylar, did you witness the breakdown of Majestic?" They asked as I was about to open the door.

"Look, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you….back off okay? It really isn't any of your business." I huffed before pushing the door open, making sure no reporters got in I pushed the trash can in the way of the door, sealing Majestic and myself in.

I waited there for a while, letting her cry it out.

The crying died down and became sniffles, and she slowly unlatched the bathroom stall and stepped out.

Just as I predicted she looked much worse than usual…her lovely caramel locks looked frizzy and split ended, suddenly stringy and it had lost its usual shiny soft look.

Her tanned skin looked pale and her makeup was down to her chin, normally I probably would've insulted her, probably called her a clown…but not today, she looked sick…worse then sick…she looked like she wanted to kill herself.

Her clothes, that were wrinkle free looked trashy and messy, even her perfect spa like nails looked bitten and ruined.

"Go ahead, let me hear it." She said, her usual emerald eyes that resembled the beauty of the gem itself seemed dull and weak.

I didn't say anything, just continued to look at her.

"Well?" She yelled.

"Aren't you going to make fun of me? Or tell me I deserve it? Or to get over it and stop crying like a little girl?" She growled.

"No, and I'm sorry but you're fathers a bastard, how could you sit there and take it like that!" I got straight to the point.

"Y-you mean…You didn't come to….to harass me?" She seemed to struggle for the right descriptive word.

I rolled my eyes, "I only do that because you do it to me."

"I'm sorry, god I really am a bitch aren't I?" She sighed.

"I'm not going to deny it….but you don't have to be." I said.

We sat in silence for a moment before she gasped.

"You mean you were eavesdropping on that entire conversation!"

"Yup." I answered.

"Ohhh…." She groaned as if I had kicked her in the gut.

I huffed, "Look, I wasn't the only one who judged okay? I always pictured you to be a girl where everything was perfect and loving and happiness, but I never thought you always had to be perfect…."

She sniffed, "Really? Because I was always jealous of you…I mean, your father loves you no matter what…and even though you don't know your mom I know she is proud of you….and you have Paul…."

"Paul doesn't belong to me…I don't belong to him…I just stayed at his brother's house for awhile while I was in Veilstone." I huffed.

"Deny it if you want." She countered.

"But adopted? Really I mean…." I trailed off.

"Yeah…I was eleven years old….and no one wanted to adopt me because I was too old, all the popular ones were infants or toddlers, the cute ones I guess." She sighed.

"And when I was adopted I thought it was perfect for awhile too, I lived in a huge mansion in a resort with a pool and everything I could ever imagine…I got everything I wanted, clothes, and furniture….I even had servants that were professional hairstylists and spa experts." She continued.

"But I never had any choices, every morning fashion experts picked my outfits and chose my hairstyle and jewelry…everything really; even what I ate and when I went to bed…I never had any freedom…not even in what I wanted to do." She sighed.

"I always wanted to be a top coordinator….getting to wear pretty dresses and jewelry and amazing everyone with my Pokémon's talent…but m father was disgusted by coordinators and made me train for pokeathlon's instead….I didn't get to choose my Pokémon either…." She finished.

"I'm sorry….can't you do anything about it?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, I tried getting lawyers and everything but my father always pays them to stay quiet and go away."

Man she had a real hellhole of a life…

"It'll be okay Majestic; I'll get you your freedom back."

And I meant it, enemy or not she still deserved freedom…and who knows maybe I might actually like her.


	31. Cliffhanger

Chapter 31-Cliffhangers

Paul's P.O.V.

After a brief time period everything was finally over, the events….everything.

"Announcing the contestants of today's pokeathleon, will the following please step forward." The announcer ordered as the other proceeded to list of names of trainers.

"Contestant number one….Majestic."

We waited and waited for the caramel haired beauty to step forward, but no one arrived.

People looked around, confused and worried as they searched for the girl.

The announcers bit their lips as they too scanned the crowd for the missing girl.

"Well, I'm afraid if she doesn't arrive we will have to give her medal to someone else…" They reasoned.

"Wait, wait!" Someone shouted.

The crowd parted with confusion as they revealed the shouter, it was Skylar, being followed by Majestic whose face was red and she looked mildly upset.

"Very well then, however for her tardiness I'm afraid we are going to have to downsize her score…" The announcer said.

Several boos followed but they continued right along.

"That being said I'm afraid that leaves her with the precipitation medal, knocking her out of the ranks." He continued.

More louder boos as Majestic bit her lip, looking to be on the verge of crying and too my surprise Skylar laid her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Continuing on." The announcer broke through, and everyone went silent.

They listed off the third and second place winners before they began on the first place winner.

Hesitantly I looked around at my surroundings seeing the Champion, Cynthia looking forwards with interest…but I knew she was silently praying Skylar wouldn't win.

All the little kids and the parents looked eager to see the winner as they waited.

"And the winner of this pokeathleon and receiver of the first place gold medal is…" They paused for dramatic effect.

"Contestant number two…Skylar." They announced.

Everyone burst into applause, and even as the announcer's approached with the heavy gold medal I could see her eyes darken in deep thought.

Just as they were about to hang the medal around her neck she took a step back and everyone was silent yet again.

"Wait." She said.

She scanned the other contestants before continuing, "Don't…Just….Give it to Majestic…she deserves it more than I do." She said confidently.

A collective gasp ran through the area but Skylar just shook her head.

She took the medal from the announcer's and walked over to Majestic, placing it around her neck as she said something to her that only she could hear.

Majestic nodded and to everyone's surprise she threw her arms around Skylar, the press went wild, snapping pictures and asking questions.

Skylar didn't know what to think of it at first, and then she slowly and reluctantly returned the embrace, but even I could see the small almost relieved smile on her face.

With that Skylar made her way back through the crowd and the announcer's still sat there, astonished with her decision.

Eventually one cleared their throat and continued on like nothing was wrong.

"Congratulations to the following competitors and with that we will end today's pokeathleon."

I stood, and it seemed like every eye was on me but I didn't care, I made my way out of the stands and continued in the direction that Skylar had turned in.

I heard her before I saw her; she was obviously talking to someone on the phone.

"Hello this is Skylar Airheart looking to report to the child's protective services." She said.

A pause, "Yes I have witnessed on multiple occasions of a young woman, Majestic Acuity being abused and misguided by her father Mr. Acuity."

Majestic? I thought she hated Majestic, why would she be trying to save her from her father.

"They are currently staying in Snowpoint city as a visitor for the pokeathleon." She confirmed.

A pause, "Alright thanks."

I could hear the phone snap shut and rhythmic thuds of her footsteps, nearly silent as she continued to gather her things, leaving all her Pokémon out except for one, her Lucario.

She gave him a small smile before Lucario reached out for her hand in a respectful handshake as he too joined her in smiling.

She returned him into his pokeball and secured his containment capsule inside her bag.

"All this time I thought you hated Majestic." I spoke.

She stopped and turned around to look at me.

"I do….just more like an annoying sister now." She said hesitantly.

"What you did…Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Well her Father deserves it." She huffed.

"Not the phone call, the medal….I thought you wanted to win." I said.

Her eyes darkened. "I don't know what I want anymore."

I stepped closer to her, so close I could feel her breath on me as she refused to meet my eyes.

I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she shivered instinctively as I pressed my forehead to hers.

I fully expected her to pull away or yell at me but I looked down only to see her hazel eyes looking at me intensely.

This time we met, our lips pressing together but I wasn't the one that started it, it was Skylar, and this time it wasn't forced….it wasn't needy, it was slow and passionate.

When we broke apart I knew what had to happen…

"Skylar….You have to meet someone…"

A/N: And that's the end…and major cliffhanger but do you know why?

Because I am going to make a sequel…I don't know when but I have a poll on and if you vote for the Pokémon category or any other category because you can have 2 choices then it will happen quicker.


End file.
